Les affres de la gloire
by barjy02
Summary: UA...Dean est un chanteur de country célèbre réputé pour ses frasques amoureuses. Quand la dernière préceptrice de sa fille finit par claquer la porte, Gabriel, son manager se met en quête d'un nouveau professeur. Se présente alors, Castiel Novak...
1. Le précepteur

**Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic du dimanche, elle aura comme toile de fond, le milieu de la musique et tout particulièrement celui de la country qui a baigné toute mon adolescence et que je me suis remise à écouter ces derniers mois. **

**Je tiens cependant à signaler que ce ne sera pas une fic à proprement parlé dite "musicale". **

**Comme d'habitude, j'ai tenté d'y respecter au plus près, le caractère des personnages d'origine. **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre.**

**Le thème sous-jacent de cette fic sera le pardon...L'acceptation...La rédemption et of course, l'amour sous toutes ses formes.**

**Love you.**

**Ma béta étant en vacances, toutes mes excuses pour les fautes restantes...**

.

**"****LES AFFRES DE LA GLOIRE****"**

**I: " Le précepteur"**

.

Affalé dans son fauteuil depuis plusieurs minutes, Dean, seulement vêtu d'un jean délavé, savourait son whisky avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants tant par l'alcool que par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Son amant du jour avait su se montrer imaginatif et Dean devait bien avouer qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pris son pied comme ça.

.

La partie de jambe en l'air ayant pris fin, il avait gentiment chassé le jeune homme de sa chambre et Henriksen l'avait, à son tour, gentiment raccompagné à la porte. C'était la règle, implicite, connue de tous...On couchait avec Dean, on ne dormait pas avec lui. On ne restait pas non plus. Chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir.

.

Dean avait, ceci dit, la réputation de se montrer plus tendre avec les femmes, et celle d'être, en revanche, nettement plus fougueux avec la gente masculine, prenant toujours garde à bien choisir ses amants, ne se tournant jamais vers des hommes enfants et encore moins des gays trop efféminés. Ce qu'il recherchait était la confrontation entre mâles. Dean, ayant pour principe de ne jamais être le passif, aimait ce rapport de force qu'il finissait toujours par dominer.

Pour les femmes, ses critères étaient différents. Il aimait à se perdre quelques minutes, tête sur leur poitrine ou entre leurs bras. Cela le rassurait le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal après l'orgasme. Il avait juste besoin, à ce moment-là, de retrouver ce côté maternel qu'elles avaient la plupart en elles, un moment d'oubli et de tendresse. Tout comme il aimait les embrasser, capturer la douceur de leurs lèvres et le goût de leur lipstick.

Dean n'embrassait que les femmes, privilège qu'il refusait aux hommes. Il les aimait elles, il les baisait eux.

.

Tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Dean cherchant toujours à satisfaire son amant ou sa maitresse, la relation étant toujours consentie, le plaisir était de ce fait, partagé.

Dean aimait juste le sexe pour le sexe. Le sexe pour oublier.

.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'en reservir un autre quand on frappa à la porte de son appartement privé.

"VIC?" appelant son agent de sécurité, en tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds.

"C'est qui?" en pestant de voir Henriksen, absent. Oubliant qu'une fois son amant renvoyé, ce dernier se retirait dans ses quartiers. C'était là, les premières brûmes de l'ivresse qui lui brouillaient la mémoire.

"C'est moi Pa' "

"Krissy?" en fronçant les yeux et jetant un oeil sur sa montre. Il lui ouvrit la porte en plissant les paupières.

"Qu'est-ce qui a, ma puce? Tu as vu l'heure?" en la faisant entrer.

" Je peux rester ici cette nuit" en le suppliant du regard.

" Cauchemars?" en posant sa main avec tendresse sur sa joue. Elle opina de la tête.

" Okay mais tu attends là" en lui indiquant le canapé. "Je vais demander à ce que la femme de chambre passe avant" en balançant la main dans le vide, dans un geste vague.

" Le beau mec aux cheveux noirs?" sourit sa fille.

" On peut rien te cacher" en décrochant le téléphone, les joues rosies. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle connaissait tout de ses appêtits sexuels, ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise qu'elle les lui affiche en pleine figure. Elle n'avait tout de même que 13 ans et même si la vie ne l'avait pas épargnée, faisant d'elle une adulte avant l'âge, ça n'y changeait rien...C'était toujours et avant tout, sa fille.

"Oui bonsoir...Vous pourriez m'envoyer une femme de ménage pour changer les draps de l'appartement 211...Bien...Merci" tout en raccrochant.

" Je suis désolée" finit elle par murmurer en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

" Tu n'as pas à l'être ma puce" en s'asseyant à sa gauche et la prenant par les épaules.

Elle finit par se lover contre son torse en recroquevillant ses jambes. Il posa son verre vide et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour la calmer.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, trois ans plus tôt , Krissy faisait énormément de cauchemar. Dean avait fini par la faire suivre par un spécialiste mais si ceux-ci avaient diminués, ils demeuraient, malgré tout, toujours présents.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle avait retenu de cette nuit où leurs vies avaient basculé. Elle refusait de lui en parler et la psychiatre lui laissa juste entendre qu'elle faisait un blocage sur les évènements qui avaient couter la vie à sa mère.

.

Dean n'était pas marié à Jennifer et Krissy n'était pas à proprement parlé sa fille. Il l'avait adopté après la mort de sa mère. Elle n'avait plus personne exceptée sa grand-mère maternelle qui était dans l'incapacité tant physique que pécunière de l'élever. Ce fut presque tout naturellement qu'il proposa à Krissy qu'elle devienne sa fille. Il la connaissait depuis ses 6 ans et même si Jennifer et lui se séparaient aussi souvent qu'ils se réunissaient, elle n'eut jamais à en souffrir, ils refusaient tous deux qu'elle paye pour leurs erreurs.

Ce qui faisait que pendant les vacances, elle passait son temps libre en tournée avec Dean devenant la mascotte de toute le groupe qui l'avait tout de suite accueillie comme l'une de leurs.

Sa mère revenait la chercher deux jours avant la reprise des cours. Une fois sur deux, Dean et elle retentaient l'aventure en sachant que cela ne les mènerait nulle part...Ils avaient fini par faire de leur couple particulier, une habitude.  
>Et puis un jour, l'habitude prit fin. Officiellement Jennifer mourut d'un arrêt cardiaque. Dean refusa d'en dire plus et nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il en fut.<p>

.

Depuis la petite et lui ne se quittaient plus. Elle refusa net l'idée d'être placée en internat quand il partait en tournée. Si bien que sur la suggestion de son manager, Gabriel Trickster, Dean finit par engager un précepteur et fit promettre, en échange, à Krissy de terminer ses études.

Elle fut une élève certes rebelle et parfois revèche mais elle suivit ses cours avec assiduité. Elle avait réussi son année avec distinction et allait entammée son 8th grade Middle School. Krissy rêvait de devenir médecin comme son oncle Sam.

.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Madame Braeden, la dernière préceptrice en date, pour annoncer son départ. Krissy eut du mal à cacher une certaine satisfaction à cette idée, il était officiel qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup sa professeur, non pas qu'elle fut antipathique ou tyranique mais elle avait une vision de la vie trop préconcue et n'arrêtait pas de fustiger l'attitude de son père qu'elle trouvait indigne et peu respectueuse vis à vis de l'image paternelle qu'il se devait d'afficher.

Krissy avait cessé d'argumenter avec elle après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités. Dean dut prendre sur lui, pour lui présenter ses excuces face au comportement jugé inqualifiable de sa fille, excuse qu'elle accepta un peu à contrecoeur.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean faisait la une des journaux locaux en embrassant pleine bouche une jeune fille peu vêtue sur scène. Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard lors du petit déjeuner qu'ils prenaient tous ensembles chaque matin.

Rien ne fut dit, elle perçut juste l'échange silencieux entre Dean et Krissy. Elle ne pouvait nier une chose, cet homme aimait sa fille plus que tout, alors qu'elle n'était, au fond, même pas la sienne.

Elle décida de ne plus aborder les frasques du père devant celle-ci. Mais il en fut différent quand il finit par faire à nouveau, la une, cette fois-ci, avec un joint au coin des lèvres et une bouteille de bière dans la main, prenant à parti les journalistes.

.

Elle avait noté, depuis quelques mois, la lente mais inéxorable descente aux enfers du chanteur et lui en fit part. S'en suivit une dispute qui fit trembler les murs, Krissy croisa Madame Braeden en larmes qui s'enfuit dans les couloirs du petit Motel où ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.

" Pa' "

" Retourne dans ta chambre" en lui claquant la porte au nez, non pas vraiment pour la chasser mais pour éviter qu'elle voit, sur la table de chevet, le trait blanc qu'il venait de se tracer.

"Merde" étouffa-t-il dans un cri de rage en balançant le tout au sol.

.

Madame Braeden remit sa démission le lendemain, elle partirait dès que Krissy aurait passé ses tests.

Etonnament la petite réussit ceux-ci, non pas pour elle, non pas pour la promesse à son père mais pour sa préceptrice, elle avait certes ses défauts mais durant ses dernières années, elle fut souvent la seule présence à ses côtés.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait perdre mais craignait soudain ce qu'elle allait gagner en échange.

.

Madame Braeden partit ce jour-là sans un mot pour Dean, elle l'avait regardé longuement et soudain Krissy comprit que son père avait dû être bien plus pour elle que la préceptrice de sa fille. Personne ne lui résistait et nombreux étaient ceux qui finissaient par s'y casser les dents. Dean refusait d'aimer et refusait qu'on l'aime. Il avait dû la prévenir en son temps, comme il l'avait fait avec Cassie, sa baby sitter et comme il avait dû le faire avec Cole, son ancien bassiste.

Il ne se laissait plus approcher de cette manière-là depuis des années.

Si Dean était un ami loyal, fidéle et adoré, un père attentionné et aimant, c'était aussi et surtout un amant indomptable, cavaleur et souvent blessant dès qu'il sentait qu'on s'attachait trop à lui.

Krissy vit le regard de son père croisé le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Madame Braeden, et se rua vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

Les adieux se firent sous les larmes, Madame Braeden lui offrit ce jour-là, un magnifique pendentif.

"C'est une turquoise, elle te portera bonheur...Soit heureuse, prends soin de toi...Donne moi de tes nouvelles" en lui attachant la pierre au cou. " Ne m'oublie pas"

" Jamais" en serrant le pendentif dans sa main. "Merci pour tout Madame Braeden"

" Au revoir, tu vas me manquer " en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Krissy s'en voulut de l'avoir aimé trop tard.

.

"Vraiment? Papa...Madame Braeden" entre tristesse et colère.

"J'ai refusé ses avances, je te le jure " en tachant de se justifier. " Mais un soir, elle a débarqué dans ma chambre à moitié nue...Désolé mais je suis un mec...Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, je l'avais mise au parfum dès le début mais ..." en se grattant la nuque embarrassé.

"Mais ?" mains sur les hanches.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me fiche la corde au cou, merde quoi?" en balançant les bras énervés et croisant soudain les yeux froids de Henriksen, silencieux témoin dont il avait totalement oublié la présence.

" Ils veulent pas te mettre la corde au cour...Ils veulent juste t'aimer" murmura dépitée Krissy. " Je les aimais bien moi hein..El là, ils sont tous partis" faussement boudeuse.

"Faux...T'aimais pas Cole, tu le trouvais lourd...Tu supportais plus Cassie et tu n'aimais pas plus ta Madame Braeden" en pointant la porte en fronçant les sourcils cherchant à cerner ses pensées.

"C'est pas une raison" finit par avouer sa fille.

"Ah tu vois" se redressant tout fier. "De toutes manières, tu es la seule personne que j'aime " sourire dans la voix.

.

Krissy releva la tête , lui rendant la pareille.

" Je t'aime aussi Pa' " en lui sautant au cou. Il la souleva en la décollant du sol.

"Bon...Maintenant faut te trouver une nouvelle prof' " en l'écartant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

" Vraiment?"

" N'oublie pas ta promesse , jeune dame" en la reposant par terre. "Je vais demander à Gabe de nous trouver quelqu'un"

Il vit Krissy, rictus au coin des lèvres.

" J'aurais mon mot à dire" en la menaçant du doigt. " C'est pas parce que Joyce n'est plus là pour tout gérer que je vais lui laisser faire n'importe quoi hein...Te fais pas d'illusion" l'avertit Dean.

" Je l'aimais bien moi Madame Sheppard"

" Elle avait une tête de psychopate" s'affola Dean.

" Elle était moche surtout" planta calmement Henriksen.

Krissy se mit à rire et Dean finit par la suivre.

" Bon...Allez file t'habiller...J'ai la dalle...On va se manger un hamburger" en tapant sur la bras de son agent de sécurité.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Au final, ce fut par l'intermédiaire d'Adam, un de ses musiciens intermittents qu'ils trouvèrent un nouveau précepteur pour sa fille. Il avait un cousin, ancien professeur qui cherchait du travail, il le proposa tout naturellement à ce poste quand Dean laissa échapper que la dernière professeur que Gabriel lui avait présenté, ressemblait à un croque-mort plongé dans le formol.

Gabe avait omis, volontairement, de signaler à Dean que la préceptrice qu'il attendait, serait, en fait, un homme. Fallait-il pour autant que ce dernier accepte l'offre. Adam lui en parlerait le soir-même et lui donnerait au plus vite sa réponse.

.

Deux jours plus tard, le dit cousin contacta Gabriel pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait le poste. Le manageur, tout heureux, lui fixa un rendez-vous avec Dean et sa fille, le lendemain fin de matinée, à leur chambre d'hôtel.

.

Il téléphona ensuite à son poulain.

"Putain mec ...11H30?" en s'étirant dans son lit. " J'ai un free concert ce soir"

"Je le sais, figures-toi, je suis dans la chambre en dessous de la tienne et je te rappelle que je suis, pauvre de moi, ton manager...Alors ce soir, tu vais un noeud dans ton caleçon et tu rentres seul et...TU DORS...Et sois gentil surtout...On l'a trouvé grâce à Adam"

" Adam...Hummm ...Okay...Ce soir, je me contenterais d'une petite branlette sous la douche, promis" se moquant ouvertement de son ami.

"OBSEDE" en raccrochant.

.

Gabe s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en riant. Il connaissait Dean Winchester depuis plus de 10 ans, il avait toujours cru en lui et ce, depuis ce jour où il l'entendit sur le podium d'une fête de village, animant un mariage aux allures ringardes auquel il avait été invité, lié qu'il était au frère du marié.

Il fut directement séduit par sa voix, son charisme et, il ne fallait pas le nier, par le fait qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Gabriel ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là, mais il avait de l'instinct et la réaction des jeunes filles présentes, étaient une preuve flagrante de l'impact du jeune homme.

Gabriel était manager, à l'époque, d'un jeune rocker, Brandon, qui avait connu ses heures de gloire mais sombrait irrémédiablement dans l'oubli. Il avait eu beau le mettre en garde sur ses excès et le fait que la gloire est éphémère, le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu entendre, suivi en cela par un père omniprésent qui adulait son enfant au point d'en être aveugler.

Il finit par mettre fin à leur collaboration quelques semaines auraparavant. Il le suivrait encore pendant tout le reste de sa tournée et le libèrerait par la suite.

.

Gabriel Trickster était connu dans le milieu de la country pour avoir lancer plusieurs talents sur le devant de la scène. C'était son trip, ce qu'il aimait dans ce métier, découvrir de jeunes chanteurs et les laisser, au final, libre de voler de leurs propres ailes et ce, toujours d'un commun accord.

Le jeune Brandon fut son premier et seul échec dans le domaine du rock...Il s'était décidé, alors de retourner à ses anciens amours.

Ce jour-là, il approcha le jeune homme, bien décidé à en faire sa prochaine étoile montante.

"Hey...Je me présente Gabriel Trickster...Je pourrais vous parler 5 minutes? " sucette dans la bouche.

" Salut" en rangeant sa guitare sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

"J'aime beaucoup votre voix" en le pointant de sa sucrerie.

"Merci" en se redressant pour enfin lui faire face.

" Je suis manager...Ca vous intéresserait de vivre de votre musique?"

" Pardon?" suspicieux.

"Renseignez-vous sur moi" en lui sortant une carte de visite. "Vous verrez que je ne moque pas de vous...J'aimerais vraiment que l'on travaille ensemble"

" Sérieux?" en prenant la carte du bout des doigts.

" En affaire, je suis toujours sérieux...Téléphonez moi quand vous vous serez décidé" en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. " Vous valez mieux que ces bals populaires...C'est un véritable gâchis de talent" en se détournant.

" Monsieur" le héla le jeune garçon.

"Oui" sans se retouner.

" Je m'appelle Dean Winchester "

"Je sais" en reprenant son chemin.

.

Dean se renseigna à son propos, ne voulant plus croire en des promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues. Son CV était impressionnant. Il n'en revint pas qu'un homme comme ce Trickster s'intéresse à lui, il téléphona à son frère.

"Sammy"

Ce dernier le convinquit d'accepter. A peine raccrocha-t-il qu'il appella Gabriel.

.

Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés...Jamais Dean n'envisagea de changer de manager. Il devait tout à Gabriel. Ce dernier l'avait même aidé lorsqu'il avait dû faire les démarches pour adopter Krissy. Il avait été de tout son parcours. La petite l'adorait, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il reçut le titre tant convoité de parrain.

Parrrain farfelu dans le privé mais implacable en affaire, refusant de faire les mêmes erreurs avec Dean qu'avec Brandon...Il devint leur équilibre tout comme l'était devenu Henriksen et Ash, le guitariste attitré de Dean et co-auteur avec ce dernier de ses plus grands succès. Ash, l'ami fidèle qui accompagnait Dean depuis le collège, époque où il était le leader d'un groupe de rock ado qui ne fit que les beaux jours de quelques minets et midinettes et de ce fait, le leur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce soir-là, comme à l'accoutumée, le concert se joua dans une salle comble, entièrement acquise au chanteur, et ce fut épuisé mais satisfait que Dean rentra à l'hôtel avec Ash à ses basques. Il tint sa promesse et ne ramena personne à son appartement.

.

Il prit une douche, se masturba en pensant à la mine effarée de Gabriel et finit par se faire livrer une pizza qu'il mangea seul devant un épisode de Dr Sexy, une série à laquelle il était accro depuis des années...Sa façon à lui de déconnecter de la musique et de la pression qui allait de paire avec.

Pression qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer, le succès étant là, les tournées se firent plus nombreuses, les apparitions télévisées aussi , ainsi que les remises de prix en tout genre et au milieu de tout cela, il devait prévoir des crénaux pour écrire, ce qui devenait une vraie gageure et ce même aidé par Ash.

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de fumer un joint à la sortie de ses concerts et il s'était même essayé à la cocaine. Un de ses amants d'un soir lui en avait proposé, il avait fini par céder.

Dean s'était toujours refusé jusqu'alors de franchir cette ligne mais il était épuisé, usé avec cette impression de fatigue constante qui le rendait hargneux et souvent désagréable avec ses proches.

Prendre de la cocaine ne l'aida pas sur le long terme mais il en prenait occassionnellement pour se rebooster. Il se disait que temps qu'il n'était pas dans le besoin, il pouvait gérer ça. Il ne dit rien et même si Henriksen eut quelques doutes, Dean les lui les balaya d'un revers de la main.

Il lui faisait confiance, tous lui faisaient confiance...Dean finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, moitié de pizza froide sur ses jambes qui reposaient sur la table basse.

.

Ce fut Krissy qui le réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin en frappant comme une damnée sur sa porte.

"T'es folle" hurla-t-il en lui ouvrant celle-ci.

" Salut Pa' " tout sourire. " T'es déjà debout et habillé?" stupéfaite.

" Non...Je me suis endormi dans le fauteuil" mine défaite.

"Encore" en se ruant sur la pizza froide.

"Krissy" la réprimandant. " Téléphone pour qu'ils nous montent le petit déj' plutôt que de bouffer ce truc dégueu"

"J'adore la pizza froide " en s'affalant dans les coussins. "Et puis il est 11h...Pour le petit déj'...C'est loupé" en riant.

"Téléphone pour du café tu veux " en se frottant vigoureusement le visage. " Et quelques frites aussi"

"Super équilibré le menu" en croisant ses pieds sur la table.

"Tu manges une pizza froide, je te signale ...Et ôte tes pieds de là" en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. " Je prends une douche...Range moi un peu tout ce bordel...Faudrait pas que ta nouvelle prof ait une mauvaise impression dès sa première entrevue "

"Tu comptes la mettre aussi dans ton lit celle-là Papa?" ironisa sa fille.

" La ferme Krissy" en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle décrocha le téléphone de service et commanda, café, frites, soda et quelques miniardises avant de continuer à dévorer le restant de pizza en remettant ses pieds sur la table.

.

Quand Dean revint quelques minutes après, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir, Henriksen était déjà arrivé ainsi que le plateau repas.

"Salut Vic" en s'emparant de la cafetière. "Qu'est-ce tu fais là? C'est Gabe qui t'envoie?" sourire grivois en se servant une tasse.

" Bonjour Dean...Il faut croire qu'il a quelques a priori sur ce qui va suivre donc..." en fixant le café.

" Je vois" en lui tendant la tasse pleine et s'en resservant une nouvelle. "La confiance règne"

" Prête Krissy" lança-t-il à sa fille qui buvait un soda, jambes croisées sur le fauteuil. " Ca t'arrive parfois de t'asseoir normalement! " en levant les yeux au plafond tout en lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de prendre la position adéquate.

" Telle père, telle fille" répliqua-t-elle aussi vite.

Il entendit Vic étouffé un rire.

"Toi " en se tournant vers lui mais ils furent interrompu soudain par trois coups sur la porte.

"Notre invité est arrivé, je pense" nota Vic, en posant sa tasse et se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Krissy se leva automatiquement, mains dans les poches de son jean, s'avançant pour se mettre aux côtés de son père qui la réconforta en la prenant par les épaules.

"Ca va aller" lui sourit-il.

.

La porte s'ouvrit et Vic s'écarta, l'air un peu surpris pour laisser passer un homme en costume cravate, trenchcoat sur les épaules.

Ce dernier leur fit face et un doux sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

"Hello..." en avançant tout en s'adressant à Krissy. " Il paraitrait que je sois ton nouveau précepteur...Je me présente, Castiel Novak" en lui tendant la main.

Dean ne dit pas un mot, resserrant sa prise sur sa fille.

"Salut...Krissy Winchester et ça, c'est mon père, Dean" en lui indiquant celui-ci, timidement, de l'index avant de lui serrer la main.

"Enchanté" en lui tendant la main à son tour, levant sur lui, certainement, les yeux les plus bleus et les plus énigmatiques qu'il ait jamais vu.

"Salut " répondit Dean, limite de bafouiller en la lui serrant.

.

Il y eut comme un silence inconfortable pendant de longues secondes. Krissy avait vite compris que l'arrivée de cet homme allait changer les règles. Elle n'avait jamais été entourée que de femme pour son éducation, hormi son père. De plus, si elle avait eu dès le départ des appréhensions avec Cassie et Madame Braeden, ce fut pas du tout le cas cette fois-ci, elle le trouvait craquant son futur professeur et surtout elle devina aux traits du visage de son père et à l'éclat dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Elle leva la main vers son épaule et la plaça sur celle de son père qui y reposait, faussement nonchâlante.

"Vous désirez un café?" finit par lancer Henriksen pour couper le silence devenu trop lourd.

"Je veux bien merci" se détendit aussitôt Novak en ôtant son manteau et le posant sur le rebord de la chaise de bureau.

"Nous devrions peut être nous asseoir? " osa-t-il en tiquant. krissy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux vers son père.

"Je l'aime bien lui" murmura-t-elle, en le secouant légèrement.

"Déjà?" répliqua vaguement Dean.

" Tu m'en vois ravi" répondit Novak, qu'ils avaient totalement oublié dans leur aparté.

"Okay" lança Dean qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. "Asseyons nous et faisons un peu connaissance"

Henriksen lui tendit son café.

"Sucre? Lait?"

"Noir merci" en le remerciant d'un mouvement de la tête tandis que Vic reculait vers le fond de la pièce pour boire le sien, tout en observant la scène de loin.

"On vous a expliqué en quoi consisterait votre travail?" commença Dean en se laissant tomber sur le canapé tandis que Novak s'assit sur le fauteuil une place qui leur faisait face.

Krissy se colla à son père.

"Oui...Monsieur Trickster m'a fait un bref compte rendu...Je dois vous avouer que quand Adam m'a parlé de vous, j'ai dû aller me documenter sur le net pour savoir à qui j'aurais à faire" en plongeant les yeux dans son café.

"Pourquoi?" s'étonna Dean.

"Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, alors que mon cousin n'arrêtait pas de me parler de vous comme d'une célébrité...Mais pour ma défense, je suis pas très au fait de tout ce qui se rapporte à la musique et encore moins à la country " avec une moue dubitative.

"Vous...Vous ne savez pas qui je suis? " presque vexé. il sentit Krissy se retenir d'en rire.

" Ca ne vous pose pas de problème, j'espère?" sincèrement navré.

"Euh non" en se grattant la nuque. "Du tout...C'est juste que j'ai pas...Enfin disons que j'ai plus trop l'habitude de croiser des gens qui ne me connaissent pas, c'est tout"

" Oh mais je sais qui vous êtes" tout sourire, perdant un peu plus Dean.

"Pardon?"

"Vous êtes le père adoptif de Krissy et vous êtes un chanteur, semble-t-il, réputé pour ses talents d'auteur/compositeur"

Vic éclata de rire. "Excellent" en se figeant quand Dean le foudroya du regard. "Toutes mes excuses" en prenant un mini éclair.

" C'est un peu ça" répondit-il à Novak, un peu sur la défensive.

" Tu vas entammer ton 8th grade, c'est bien cela? " en se tournant vers Krissy, laissant Dean abasourdi.

"Oui" opina celle-ci en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

" Tu peux me dire comment ton ancien professeur organisait tes journées?"

" Cours 2h le matin et 4h l'après-midi mais parfois ça variait en fonction des tournées"

" Pardon?" en tiquant à nouveau. Dean sentit son coeur rater un battement.

" Vous êtes au courant que vous allez devoir faire la route avec nous?" l'interrogea Dean.

" Euh non...C'est quelque chose que votre manager a omis de me signaler"

" Omis de vous signaler?" en écarquillant les yeux. " Vous parlez toujours comme un dictionnaire?"

" Je vous demande pardon?" en tiquant pour la troisième fois et l'alarme se mit à résonner dans la tête de Dean. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de le traîner dans sa chambre et de le...Ola...C'était pas bon signe, surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir le précepteur de sa fille et que la dernière histoire avec ce type d'employé s'était plutôt mal finie.

Il craqua définitivement quand le même Novak lui fit un léger sourire.

" Non...Je ne parle pas toujours comme un dictionnaire Monsieur Winchester et non, je n'étais pas au courant pour les tournées mais vu que rien ne me retient ici, ce détail ne changera nullement ma décision"

"Votre décision?" de plus en plus déstabilisé.

" Je serais enchanté de devenir ton précepteur si tu veux bien de moi, Krissy"

" Super" ne sachant quoi répondre d'autres.

"Mon avis a peut être son importance aussi non?" fit Dean en croisant les bras.

" Il en va de soi" en se tournant vers lui.

"Bon déjà mec...Apprends à causer normalement sinon ça va pas le faire" en les décroisant.

Novak se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire franc.

" Et de plus, avant de vous confier ma fille, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur vous...Je sais bien que Gabe a dû faire des recherches de son côté mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de vive voix"

" Je suis toute à votre..." devant le regard méfiant de Dean, il changea la tournure de sa phrase. " Allez y, je vous écoute" en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

" Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de boulot?" en indiquant sa fille du menton.

"J'ai été professeur en collège pendant 6 ans, mais non, pour répondre à votre question, ce sera la première fois que je serais précepteur"

" Pourquoi avoir abandonné le collège?" relevant un sourcil.

" Pour...Pour raison personnelle" en fuyant son regard.

" Pourquoi précepteur? " en étendant ses bras sur le dos du canapé. Novak releva les yeux pour suivre ses mouvements et là, Dean sut...Merde.

" Parce que j'aime enseigner et que...J'en ai besoin" en glissant son regard sur son torse avant de replonger dans sa tasse dont il avait rien bu.

" Ecoutez on va faire comme ça " fit Dean, en s'accoudant sur ses cuisses pour lui faire face. "On part en tournée dans une semaine...Pour le moment, on fait une pause de quelques jours, histoire de recharger les batteries...Je vous propose d'en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Krissy, lui donner quelques cours...Histoire de voir comme vous vous entendez et ce que ça donne vous deux, ça vous va?"

"Ca me semble correct" en répondant d'un bref sourire entendu.

" Vous devez savoir qu'une tournée dure plusieurs mois, même si celle-ci est déjà à moitié entammée...Que parfois vous risquez de vous retrouver seul avec ce petit monstre" passant la main dans les cheveux de sa fille. " et que, ne le prenez pas mal surtout" en la regardant avec tendresse. " Vous êtes un mec...Plus tout jeune en plus et ..." mal à l'aise.

"Monsieur Winchester" commença Novak.

"Oh putain mec...Dean, tu veux...Me bassine pas avec tes Monsieur Winchester à la con, y a que les banquiers qui m'appellent comme ça" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir instantanément, ce que nota Dean et le conforta dans sa première impression.

" Bien...Dean...Il me semble donc plus juste que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom aussi, de ce fait"

" La vache" se mit à rire Dean. " Bon écoute Castiel...Tu me tutoies...Tu me dis Dean et tu évites de me parler comme un bouquin et tout devrait bien se passer" en lui souriant.

" Quand au fait que je sois un homme de quarante ans" continua Novak comme si de rien n'était mais l'éclat dans le regard qui fit noter à Dean qu'il l'avait écouté. " Vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas attiré par les enfants mais plutôt par leurs pères...comme cela les choses auront au moins le mérite d'être claires entre nous" en se levant. Il se tourna vers Henriksen qui s'étranglait avec un biscuit.

"Vous allez bien?" en s'inquiétant pour lui.

"Impec" en se frappant la poitrine du poing, la voix éclatée.

" J'en ai déjà vu défiler des phénomènes ici mais alors toi?" fit Dean en se levant à son tour. "T'es un cas à part"

"Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment?" en reprenant son trenchcoat.

"Tu le prends comme tu veux mec" en riant, touché par la franchise naïve de Novak qui ne semblait pas du tout saisir les sous-entendus de ses propres mots.

"Bien...Alors Krissy...Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendue...Que penses-tu de l'idée de ton père? "

" Je vous attends demain" fi t-elle tout sourire.

" Parfait" en lui tendant la main. "On se voit donc demain vers te convient?"

" Ca me va" en lui serrant la main.

" Et pour mon contrat, comment fait-on?" se tournant vers Dean.

" Si tout se passe bien d'ici la fin de ta semaine d'essai, Gabe t'en fera signer un, en bonne et due forme...Sinon tu seras payé pour ses quelques jours et on en restera là...Je lui demanderais de te faire un contrat temporaire...Ca te va comme ça?"

"Ca va me va" en lui tendant la main. "Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien" en se tournant vers Krissy. "Votre fille pourra peut être en profiter pour m'en apprendre plus sur le chanteur célèbre que vous êtes, ça m'évitera à l'avenir de faire des impairs" en lui offrant un franc sourire.

" Je vous ferais voir un de ses concerts" lui lança-t-elle, en se levant.

" C'est une bonne idée et qui plus est, une agréable manière de faire connaissance" en se dirigeant vers Henriksen pour le saluer suivi du regard par Dean et sa fille, sans voix.

" On se donne rendez-vous ici?"

" Oui...Henriksen sera là...Je dois participer à une émission de télé locale, je serais pas là dans le milieu d'aprem" dit Dean, complètement perdu.

" Bien" en ouvrant la porte. " A demain Krissy"

"A demain" ne sachant si elle devait lui dire Monsieur, Novak ou rien.

.

Quand la porte se referma, pas une parole ne fut échangée pendant de longues secondes.

" C'était quoi ce courant d'air?" finit par marmonner Dean.

" Je l'adore" sourit, béate, Krissy.

" Euh ...Tu te calmes ma jolie hum...C'est encore à moi que reviendra le dernier mot...On ne sait rien de ce mec après tout"

"A part qu'il est bizarre, marrant et ...Putain de super canon" nota Krissy.

"Surveille ton langage, jeune fille" en la frappant à l'arrière du crâne "...Et puis SUPER canon" avec emphase. " Faut pas exagéré non plus"

" Ah bah qu'est-ce qu'il te faut alors?" lança innocemment Henriksen.

"Depuis quand tu as viré ta cuti toi?" le fustigea Dean.

" Pas besoin d'être gay pour savoir quand un mec est canon ou pas" en se servant un café.

" Il a raison" confirma Krissy en lui tapant du coude dans les côtes."Pas touche hein" en foudroyant son père du regard.

" Mais..." en se défendant mal.

" Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais" en le poussant.

" Tu parles à ton père là hein" s'offusqua Dean.

"Justement" en le foudroyant du regard.

" Promis" finit-il par lâcher en soupirant. " C'est pas moi qui lui sauterait dessus, ça te va comme ça?"

"Ca veut dire que si lui le fait..."

" Je ne répondrais plus de mon corps" de façon théatrale.

" Merde" en tapant du pied.

"Ca veut dire quoi?" faussement blessé.

" Le prochain ou la prochaine, je le veux moche et vieux" en faisant la moue.

"Ah bah merci" se vexa Dean. " Je te signale qu'il n'est pas encore engagé et que je compte pas le mettre dans mon lit "

"Non...Tu te contenteras d'attendre qu'il y vienne, hein...Et vu que TOUS craquent pour toi" en soupirant.

" Noté qu'on peut toujours demander à Gabriel de vous trouver un vieux moche " fit remarquer Henriksen.

"On t'a pas sonné" hurlèrent en coeur Dean et sa fille.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il reposa son trenchcoat sur ses cuisses et soupira. Il avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche.

.

Quand Adam lui avait téléphoné, il y a de cela trois jours, il avait directement penser accepter l'offre sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement. Adam lui avait, cependant, suggéré d'y réfléchir.

Castiel surfait sur le net pour en savoir plus sur son futur possible employeur quand son frère Balthazar, chez qui il logeait depuis 4 mois, se pencha soudain au-dessus de son épaule.

"Tu t'intéresses à la musique country toi maintenant?"

"Tu le connais?" perdu, en pointant l'écran.

"Le connaitre! C'est une star ce mec...Faut te mettre à la page mon vieux...Il tient le sommet des charts de la country depuis des années et là, il vient de placer un de ses derniers titres dans le chart national...Il déchire, il a une voix d'enfer" en se redressant.

"Ah" en continuant à lire le résumé Wikipédia qui lui était consacré.

" D'où te viens cette soudaine lubie de reluquer un chanteur de country?" en l'obligeant à se tourner sur sa chaise.

"Adam m'a trouvé du boulot...Il cherche un précepteur pour sa fille Krissy"

"Adam a une fille" pétrifié . " Tu te fous de moi?"

"Mais non, pas Adam...Lui" en repointant l'écran.

" QUOI?" en reculant. "Tu vas jouer à la nounou pour la fille Winchester?"

" Je serais pas que sa nounou...Je serais avant tout son professeur"

" On peut savoir d'où te vient cette idée complètement absurde?"

"L'enseignement me manque " en baissant la tête. "Mais je...tu sais que je ne peux plus enseigner à toute une classe" la voix trop basse.

"Je...Je sais" fit Balthazar en posant une main compatissante sur son bras. " Tu es sûr que tu pourras..."suspendant sa phrase.

" Ca peut pas continuer comme ça Balty"

" Mais c'est encore si récent" inquiet.

" Ca fait presqu'un an maintenant, je peux pas fuir indéfiniment"

" Ce que tu as vécu làbas" en resserrant sa prise. " Tous ses cauchemars Cassie"

" Justement...Reprendre une activité ne pourra qu'améliorer les choses"

" Tu en as parlé au Docteur Mills?"

" Non...J'ai cessé d'aller la voir" en se levant.

"Pourquoi?" s'alarma son frère.

" Ca fait 8 mois que je vais la voir, Balty...8 mois et rien n'a changé...Je dois m'en sortir par mes propres moyens"

"Tu as pensé à tes crises d'angoisse?"

" J'en fais beaucoup moins, je pourrais les gérer "

" Comme tu le fais ici? Et si tu en fais une devant cette gamine, tu y as pensé ?" visiblement contrarié.

" Pourquoi tu ne me soutiens pas dans mon choix?" haussant la voix, le regard désespéré.

" Parce que j'ai peur pour toi...Parce que tu ne vas pas encore assez bien...Parce que tu es mon petit frère et que je m'inquiète pour toi"

" J'ai 40 ans Balty...Je dois refaire quelque chose de ma vie"

" Tu avais quelque chose dans ta vie avant de tout abandonner"

" C'était pour une juste cause"

" On a vu où elle t'a mené ta juste cause...Et tout ça pourquoi au final" en s'énervant. " Rien"

"Balty" la voix brisée.

" Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir...Père est mort et toi, toi tu es brisé...Pourquoi l'as-tu écouté?"

" C'était la dernière volonté d'un mourant"

" C'était la dernière volonté d'un CONNARD" hurla Balty. "J'espère qu'il pourrit enfer" en laissant en plan son frère au milieu de la pièce.

.

Après quelques minutes, Castiel retourna s'asseoir devant l'écran de l'ordinateur et pianota plusieurs heures. Quand il ferma celui-ci, il sut déjà que c'était là, sa chance, celle de tout recommencer à zéro.

Un univers a des centaines de kilomètres du sien.

Il savait pour les frasques de la star mais il ne pensait qu'à sa fille. Elle méritait un avenir,

et lui voulait s'en reconstruire un...

.

Il téléphona au numéro de Trickster qu'Adam lui avait donné.

.

Demain, il allait reprendre sa vie en main...

.

fin chapitre I

**En espérant vous revoir dimanche prochain.**

**Je tiens à signaler que si j'essayerais de tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre chaque semaine, il se pourrait que je doive parfois sauter un dimanche (boulot et autres idées de fic en tête, je manque de temps et je ne veux pas poster à la va-vite). **

**.**

**Pour ceux que cela intéresserait, j'ai posté un OS spécial Noel "****Once upon a time****"**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'ors et déjà de bonnes et heureuses fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Que du bonheur à la pelle pour tous.**

.

**Mille mercis pour votre indéfectible loyauté et ce, peu importe où je vous mène.**

**Vous êtes ma récompense.**

**Love you so much.**

**Un peu à l'avance...HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	2. Hier

**Tout d'abord et avant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une bonne et heureuse année.**

**Que du bonheur…**

**Ensuite, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue (dans l'ombre ou la lumière), d'avoir commentée et mise ma fic dans vos follow ou favoris. **

**Ca me touche toujours autant et je suis toujours aussi dépassée par les retours sur mon travail surtout que la construction de cette histoire sera différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et que du coup, j'avance un peu dans l'inconnu et ce, même si j'ai déjà son schéma en tête ainsi que sa fin.**

**Merci à Akane, Gray et Chipie pour vos reviews.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Sorah Kenway...Joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard...**

**Merci à ma béta et amie Marianne...**

**Love you all...**

.

**Chapitre II ****: " Hier"**

.

Comme il en avait été convenu la veille, Novak et Krissy se retrouvèrent, le lendemain pour une première journée de prise de contact.

Quand Henriksen ouvrit la porte, il sourit devant le copier/ coller du précepteur du jour précédent, tant dans son attitude que dans sa tenue ...Novak se tenait devant lui, plantant son regard droit dans le sien avant de lui adresser un léger sourire bref. Vic finit par se demander si il arrivait à cet homme de porter autre chose que ce costume et ce vieux trench-coat dépareillé tant l'ensemble ne semblait former qu'un tout.

La seule chose qui différait du portrait d'origine étant la serviette en cuir noir qu'il tenait serrée contre sa poitrine.

" Bonjour" de sa voix trop rauque.

" Monsieur Novak" en le laissant passer et refermant derrière lui.

"Hello Krissy" en s'avançant, un peu hésitant, vers le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, dos raide, ses cours de l'année de 7eme grade posés sur la table basse.

"Bonjour Monsieur Novak " en se levant, ayant retenu les conseils, ou plutôt les ordres de son père au petit-déjeuner. Ceux de garder une certaine distance entre elle et son professeur. "Après tout, il est pas censé devenir ton pote ce mec...Juste ton précepteur..Alors espace personnel, tu m'entends!". Elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle en avait déjà fait de même avec Madame Braeden, argument que son père balaya d'un regard au plafond. "Là, c'est pas pareil...".

"Pourquoi?" cuillère de céréale au bord des lèvres. "Parce que c'est un homme?".

"Contente-toi de l'appeler Monsieur...C'est tout" maugréant en attrapant sa tasse de café.

.

"Pas de Monsieur entre nous, veux-tu" lui répondit-il, en lui souriant tout en posant sa serviette sur le fauteuil une place, mettant ainsi fin, implicitement, aux desideratas de son père.

"Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle?" levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Comment aimerais-tu m'appeler?" répliqua-t-il aussitôt, en ôtant son trench-coat. Krissy étouffa un rire gêné.

"J'sais pas" en baissant la tête. "Pa' veut que je vous appelle Monsieur".

"Je suis ton professeur...Tu es mon élève... Il est hors de question que je t'appelle Mademoiselle Winchester à tout bout de champ parce que tu t'obstinerais à m'appeler Monsieur Novak... Ce serait un rien emphatique, tu ne trouves pas?" en lui souriant.

"Empha quoi?" confuse.

"Prétentieux" en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

"Okay" dubitative. "Je dois vous appeler comment alors?" relança-t-elle, perdue.

"A toi de choisir ce qui te paraît le plus probant" en prenant un de ses cahiers.

"Papa a raison...Vous parlez comme un dictionnaire" en gloussant.

"Vraiment?" en lui jetant un oeil en coin.

"Vraiment" en confortant ces dires d'un hochement de tête.

"Je vais tâcher de faire un effort sur ce point et de parler plus...jeune, si tu préfères" un peu mal à l'aise.

"NON" se surprit-elle presque de crier. "Non" sur un ton plus bas. "J'trouve ça marrant et puis comme ça j'apprendrais plein de mots compliqués, la classe quoi!" toute fière.

Castiel se mit à rire doucement en ouvrant un de ses cahiers.

.

Henriksen s'était assis à la table de bureau, roman policier entre les mains. Il les écoutait discrètement. La voix rauque de l'un et celle pétillante de l'autre. Krissy lui parlant de ses faiblesses en mathématique et de sa passion pour les Sciences. Novak lui posant des questions sur sa façon de travailler et d'étudier, lui proposant de nouvelles approches qui pourraient l'aider à mieux assimiler les matières qui lui étaient les plus rébarbatives.

Il lui suffit de moins d'une demi-heure pour savoir que Novak ne les quitterait pas de sitôt. Il savait y faire avec la petite, évitant de la braquer sur des sujets qui risqueraient de la mettre sur la défensive, trouvant les arguments pour faire valoir son point de vue.

L'écoutant attentivement, tenant compte de son avis sans pour autant lui donner raison.

Novak réussit en une matinée là où Madame Braeden avait échoué pendant deux ans. Etre à l'écoute avant d'être aux commandes.

Il arrivait tout en étant proche d'elle à garder une certaine distance, une frontière invisible entre le professeur et l'élève que Krissy prit comme une règle formelle sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

Henriksen finit par se lever et les rejoindre.

"Je comptais réserver une table au "_Big foot_" pour le déjeuner...Ca vous tente de vous joindre à nous?" proposa-t-il à Novak.

" Dites oui" l'incita Krissy en lui serrant, par reflexe, l'avant-bras. "Pardon" en retirant sa main, le rouge aux joues.

" Ca sera avec plaisir" en passant de Krissy à l'agent de sécurité. "Et il n'y a pas de mal " se tournant vers la petite pour la rassurer sur son geste.

.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois à déjeuner ensemble, dans une ambiance plutôt bon enfant et décontractée. Henriksen malgré son air sévère et parfois un peu froid, s'avèra être un homme plein de surprise et non dénué d'humour. Novak apprit au cours du repas, que celui-ci avait fait des études de criminologie avant de s'engager dans la police. Il y avait passé plusieurs examens et avait fini par réaliser son rêve, devenir inspecteur à la criminelle.  
>Comme pour nombre de ses collègues, ses fins mois s'avérèrent difficiles..."La police, c'était un rêve de gosse mais ça n'a pas fait de moi un adulte riche" avait noté en s'amusant Henriksen entre deux bouchées.<p>

Ce furent sur les conseils d'un de ses collègues qu'il finit par accepter un emploi à temps partiel d'agent de sécurité. Ce fut lors d'une de ses soirées où il exerça qu'il fit la connaissance de Gabriel Trickster.

Deux semaines après, en poursuivant un suspect, il se blessa grièvement au genou et se retrouva, après deux opérations, mis en incapacité de travail pour plusieurs mois. Les dernières semaines de sa convalescence, il fut contacté par Gabriel qui lui proposa un contrat de quelques semaines en tant que garde du corps pour protéger son nouveau poulain, Dean Winchester et ce, durant la première partie de sa tournée nationale.

Henriksen lui annonça deux jours avant la fin du dit contrat qu'il avait été déclaré apte à reprendre du service par le médecin du département de police, Gabriel lui proposa un nouveau contrat, cette fois-ci temps plein, il refusa l'offre. Il restait d'abord et avant tout, policier.

Mais il dut vite désenchanté. En tentant de rattraper un témoin qui prenait la fuite, son genou le lâcha à nouveau. Il se retrouva dès lors cantonné derrière un bureau, ce qui le mina peu à peu. Ne se voyant pas terminer sa carrière comme gratte papier, il finit par recontacter Gabriel et démissionna la semaine qui suivit pour rentrer à son service.

Depuis il ne les avait plus quitté, à quelques rares exceptions près.

.

Novak l'avait écouté retracer sa vie entre un hamburger et un café, Henriksen semblait assumer ses choix sans aucun regret...Sa vie de policier était déjà depuis longtemps derrière lui. Celle qu'il vivait aujourd'hui, lui convenait parfaitement. Rien de l'obligeait à rester, son contrat se renouvelait à l'année lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir y mettre fin pour raison personnelle ou professionnelle quand bon lui semblait, cela avait été sa seule exigence. Exigence que s'était empressé d'accepter Gabriel.

Henriksen était devenu au fil du temps plus un ami qu'un agent de sécurité mais il avait toujours tenu à garder une certaine distance avec Dean, ne pouvant laisser ses émotions interférer dans son jugement.

Krissy l'avait écouté, admirative. Bien que connaissant son parcours atypique, elle ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre évoquer son passé de policier.

"Et vous, Novak?" lança Henriksen en repoussant sa tasse vide. "Si vous nous parliez un peu de vous " demi-sourire en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise. L'ambiance changea soudain du tout au tout. Le visage du précepteur se ferma et son regard se voila.

"Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de moi...Je n'ai, de toutes façons, pas eu la chance d'avoir une vie aussi trépidante que la vôtre " sur un ton léger, en tentant, maladroitement, de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Comme vous voulez" en levant les mains pour les poser sur le rebord de la table. "Je vais payer l'addition et on pourra ensuite rentrer à l'hôtel" en se levant.

"Henriksen " l'interpela Novak.

"Oui?" en tiquant.

" Ne m'en veuillez pas...Je n'ai rien à cacher... C'est juste que" en se mordant la lèvre. " ces derniers mois furent...difficiles " ne semblant pas trouver ses mots.

"Y a pas de mal...C'était juste histoire de faire plus ample connaissance".

" Peut-être plus tard" en plongeant son regard implorant dans le sien. Henriksen hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

" Castiel?" osa Krissy devant le silence de son précepteur qui se tourna vers elle. "Vous allez bien? Vous avez l'air...triste".

" Tout va bien Krissy...Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout" la rassurant d'un doux sourire.

" D'accord" n'en croyant pas un traitre mot. "Si vous voulez quand on rentrera, je vous mettrais un concert de Papa comme promis".

"C'est une excellente idée".

"C'est bon...On peut y aller" lança Henriksen en attrapant son veston sur le dos de sa chaise.

" Je vous dois combien?" répliqua Novak en faisant un geste vers sa poche.

"Rien du tout".

" Mais..." voulant le remercier.

" Je mettrais ça sur ma note de frais" le coupa-t-il, en riant et fouillant son pantalon pour en ressortir 5 dollars qu'il posa sur la table. "En route".

Tout le long du trajet à pied qui les ramena à l'hôtel, ils échangèrent sur tout et sur rien, laissant le petit incident du restaurant derrière eux.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

"Je vous laisse...Je dois me rendre au studio" en lisant un message sur son téléphone. " Le héros du jour a fini son interview" en dodelinant de la tête.

"A toute Vic" balança Krissy en fouillant dans son sac en bandoulière.

"Sage hein" en la fustigeant du regard.

"Promis".

"Ne vous laissez pas marcher dessus" en pointant le menton vers Novak.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" en ôtant son trench-coat. "Cela fait partie un peu de mes attributions, vous savez " lui nota-t-il gentiment.

"C'est vrai...Désolé" répondit l'agent en se grattant la joue, embarrassé. "L'habitude" en sortant aussitôt.

.

"Venez" cria Krissy en tapotant sur le canapé qu'elle avait légèrement tourné pour le mettre face à l'écran plat. Un menu s'y afficha et en deux temps, trois mouvements, elle lança le fichier qu'elle s'était choisi.

"C'est mon concert préféré" en se recroquevillant sur le fauteuil, faisant dos à Novak.

"Vraiment?" en tiquant, s'asseyant sur le bord des coussins pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la télé, la petite prenant tout son champ de vision.

"C'est celui de Houston...L'année passée" en croisant son regard par dessus son épaule.

"Il a chanté avec Jack Owen...C'était trop bien" les yeux brillants, en serrant ses jambes pliées entre ses bras.

"Jack Owen?" fit Novak, complètement dépassé.

"C'est le meilleur, mon idôle...Après Papa, bien sûr " tint-elle à préciser.

"J'aurais du mal à juger...Je n'en connais aucun d'entre eux en tant que chanteur" nota-t-il, en fixant la télévision où s'afficha les logos du générique.

"Vous inquiétez pas...Je suis là" fit-elle, en confortant ses mots d'un froncement de sourcil entendu. "Je vais tout vous apprendre".

"Je suis entre de bonnes mains alors" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui se voulait complice.

"Je suis dans votre chemin?" en le voyant s'accouder sur ses genoux pour se pencher vers l'avant.

"Ca va aller" en l'empêchant de bouger d'un geste de la main sur son épaule.

.

Tout le concert, Krissy resta silencieuse hormis pour lui signifier quand son père chantait une adaptation ou un classique de la country.

Novak avait fini par s'asseoir à même le sol face à l'écran. Krissy, dans le canapé à sa droite.

Elle attirait son attention, de temps à autre, en tapotant son doigt sur son bras.

"Ca...C'est une chanson de Willie Nelson...Une légende".

Novak opina sans savoir de quoi il en retournait...Il n'en savait pas plus à propos de ce Nelson que de ce Owen.

Par contre, il dut bien admettre qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Dean Winchester avait en plus du talent, un charisme sans pareil. On aurait dit que la caméra ne savait pas se détacher de lui et ce, même quand un invité prestigieux, toujours d'après Krissy, l'accompagnait dans un de ses nombreux duos.

D'après ce que lui en avait dit celle-ci, c'était là, un festival réputé où plusieurs chanteurs et musiciens partageaient la scène avec d'autres et ce, sans aucun a priori, juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble face à un public qui leur était entièrement acquis.

.

Castiel se surprit à battre la mesure sur les rythmes plus enlevés et à se focaliser sur les paroles des balades.

Il dut bien se l'avouer, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et Krissy n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer.

"Je vous l'avais dit que vous alliez aimer hein" tout sourire.

"Effectivement...Je dois bien reconnaître que cette musique est assez entraînante et assez agréable à écouter" en ne détachant pas les yeux du chanteur qui habitait littéralement l'écran.

"Il est beau, n'est-ce pas?" en plongeant dans les yeux de son père, en gros plan, qui semblait la regarder.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de replier légèrement ses jambes. Ce fut le moment que choisit Jack Owen pour apparaître sur scène, Krissy se redressa vivement sur le canapé.

"Vous savez..Si vous venez avec nous sur la tournée, vous le verrez...Il est super".

"Ils vont chanter à nouveau ensemble?" en partageant son attention entre la petite et l'écran. Le duo était en parfaite symbiose, cela en devenait presque surréaliste.

"Oui...A Nashville...Il a demandé à Papa d'enregistrer sa nouvelle chanson avec lui...Je suis trop contente" excitée comme une puce.

"Je vois ça" en étendant les jambes et les croisant, appuyé sur ses mains pour pouvoir se pencher vers l'arrière et lui parler.

"Il m'a donné un de ses chapeaux...Attendez" en se levant brusquement pour détaler de la pièce.

"Krissy!" en se levant péniblement à son tour.

.

A peine arrivé à la porte encore grande ouverte, il entendit une porte claquer. Elle réapparut aussitôt affublée d'un Stetson trop grand pour elle.

"C'est le même?" s'étonna-t-il, en pointant la télévision de loin.

"Mooooui" minauda Krissy, mode fan, en rentrant et refermant derrière elle. "Il me l'a donné après le concert...C'est le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie" en l'enlevant et le regardant avec admiration. "Vous voulez l'essayer?" en le lui tendant.

"Euh..Je crains de ne pas avoir une tête faite pour cela" en refusant de la main.

"N'importe quoi...Allez" le suppliant en le lui tendant à nouveau.

Il finit par céder et enfonça le chapeau sur son crâne. Krissy se mit à rire en se tenant les hanches.

"On met pas ça comme ça" en l'obligeant à se baisser pour le réajuster. "Voilà" alors qu'il se redressait. "Wouah...Ca vous va trop bien" avec une moue admirative.

"Vraiment?" un peu mal à l'aise.

"Oui" en le tirant par la manche de son veston. "Regardez" en lui indiquant un petit miroir.

Castiel sourit en se regardant dans le reflet.

" J'ai l'air un peu idiot, tu ne trouves pas?" en appuyant de l'index sur le rebord du chapeau.

.

" Ca t'irait d'enfer si tu portais le jean mec?" fit une voix rocailleuse qui le pétrifia, il s'empressa de rendre le Stetson à Krissy.

"Pa' " sourit cette dernière. " T'as vu?" en pointant Novak de son chapeau.

"J'ai vu oui" croisant les bras, le ton volontairement trop bas et le regard brillant qui fit baisser celui du précepteur.

"Je...Je vais vous laisser" crispé en se dirigeant vers le canapé, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'y remettre de l'ordre, en vain.

"Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise?" se moqua Dean devant la mine accusatrice d'Henriksen.

"Du tout...J'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère" mentit-il éhontément. "J'attendais juste votre retour pour pouvoir le rejoindre".

"Vous ne voulez pas regarder la fin du concert avec moi avant de partir?" insista Krissy.

"On la regarde demain, je te le promets" en attrapant son trench-coat, retrouvant la maîtrise de ses émotions soudain mise à mal. " Si tu désires me revoir, bien sûr" l'interrogeant ainsi habilement sur la suite à donner à leur semaine.

"OH...Oui" opinant tout en remettant son chapeau. "Je vous ferais écouter tous mes chanteurs favoris".

" Deal" en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra. Il la retint. "Mais je t'avertis déjà que demain matin, les choses sérieuses vont commencer".

"Déjà?" maugréa-t-elle, pendant qu'il relâchait sa prise.

"Je suis d'abord et avant tout, ton précepteur et ma priorité restera toujours ton éducation, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier".

"Je sais" répondit celle-ci, en soupirant.

"Bien" en se redressant pour faire face à Dean qui était demeuré attentif aux échanges entre sa fille et Novak.

"Votre...interview s'est bien...déroulée?".

"Très bien merci...C'est gentil de demander" surpris du changement soudain de conversation.

"C'est tout naturel, après tout vous êtes peut-être mon futur employeur et vous êtes de plus, le père de mon élève, je me dois de veiller à ce que son environnement soit le plus épanouissant possible et votre bien-être en fait partie" le regard pétillant de malice.

"Bien joué" se mit à rire Dean. "Je l'ai bien mérité celle-là " en lui tapant sur le bras. "Allez salut Cass...A demain" en s'éloignant.

"Cass?" tiqua ce dernier.

"Ca te plaît pas?" le hélant de loin.

"Euh non...Non...C'est juste surprenant" en se frottant la nuque, nerveusement.

"Faudra t'y faire" en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

"Bon, je dois vous laisser " en enfilant son trench-coat. " A demain Krissy...Henriksen" le saluant de la tête." Merci encore pour le déjeuner".

"Pas de quoi" en lui ouvrant la porte. "Même heure demain?".

"Oui sauf si vous aviez quelque chose d'autre de prévu?".

"Nop rien...Sauf que Dean sera là et que je vous conseille, dès lors, de donner cours dans la chambre de la petite, ça sera...plus " cherchant ses mots.

"Je vois" tout sourire. " Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation".

"Si vous le dites" alors qu'il sortait.

"A demain".

"Salut".

Quand il se retourna, Krissy le fixait.

"Je l'aime trop " sourire de tendresse sur le visage.

"Il est un peu étrange mais je l'aime bien aussi " lui sourit Henriksen. "Ca nous change hein" en la rejoignant.

"Oui" en se dandinant, amusée.

"Allez relance la machine...Je vais regarder la fin avec toi" en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Merci" en s'emparant de la télécommande.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Appuyé contre l'évier, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides, Dean, les yeux fermés, était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte.

"Pa' ?".

"Oui ma puce " en se redressant tout en gardant les épaules voûtées.

" Vic demande ce que tu comptes faire ce soir?".

Il sourit pour lui-même. "C'est bon, il peut rentrer" hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

"A demain" lui répondit ce dernier.

"A demain Vic".

.

Il attendit qu'il soit parti pour ouvrir un petit sac qu'il sortit de la poche de son Jean posé sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa du creux de sa main à l'eau qui coulait.

"Pa...Ca va?".

"Et merde" en jetant la pilule dans l'évier. Il la regarda disparaître dans le siphon et vida le restant du sachet qui suivit le même chemin.

"Alors on fait quoi ce soir ma puce?" ouvrant la porte, vêtu de son simple jean tout en prenant sa fille par les épaules.

"On reste ici" suggéra-t-elle. "J'ai envie qu'on se regarde un film rien que nous deux".

"Bonne idée" en lui passant la main sur sa joue avec tendresse. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?" en se dirigeant vers le frigo box.

"Tu promets de pas t'énerver?" se tordant les pieds, mains dans les poches.

"Ne me dis pas que tu veux ENCORE regarder le Seigneur des anneaux" en soupirant.

"Le retour du roi...Allez papa" suppliante.

"Tu sais que je peux presque réciter toutes les répliques du film par coeur" en se prenant une bière. "J'en peux plus hein" en la décapsulant sur le bord du meuble d'un coup sec de la main.

"C'est ça ou on peut regarder Age de glace " sourire en coin.

"Ah" en relevant les sourcils. "Ca, ça me va" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Génial...Je vais chercher le film dans ma chambre...J'arrive".

"Tu veux manger quoi?" en prenant le téléphone.

"C'que tu veux" quittant la pièce.

"C'que j'veux...C'que j'veux...Ca me fait une belle jambe". Il appela le room-service et leur commanda deux cheeseburger.

.

Le dîner arriva moins de 15 minutes plus tard.

"Tu m'as pas pris de salade?" fouillant du regard le plateau.

"Commence pas comme Sam, tu veux" pesta Dean en mordant dans son hamburger.

"Mais j'aime bien moi de la salade avec ma viande" en soulevant le pain sur le fromage à moitié fondu. "Y a même pas de cornichon" geignant de plus belle.

"Mange et arrête de râler" en soupirant.

"Dis Pa'" en mordant dans son pain.

"Hmmm" en mâchant avec peu d'élégance.

"Je..." en posant son hamburger et reculant sur sa chaise. "Je crois que je l'aime bien".

"Je suppose que tu parles de Novak là...Je m'trompe?" en levant un sourcil.

"Il est gentil et puis il est drôle et puis il m'apprend plein de nouveaux mots" enfilant les arguments dans un même souffle. "Même Vic l'aime bien"

"C'est pas une référence" en étouffant un rire.

"Pa' " en croisant les bras.

"Ecoute ma puce" en reposant son hamburger. "C'est vrai que je le trouve plutôt sympa et que " sourire niais sur le visage "Oui bon enfin bref" reprenant le cours de ses idées sous le regard médusé de sa fille. "Quoi?"

"T'as promis".

"Et je tiendrais ma promesse" en levant la main pour jurer. "Enfin...C'est pas là où je voulais en venir... Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il reste encore 6 jours avant que l'on reprenne la tournée et que d'ici là, les choses pouvaient encore changer alors j'aimerais que tu ne t'emballes pas trop vite...Hum...Je voudrais pas que tu sois déçue si en fin de compte, il décidait de mettre fin à notre collaboration".

Krissy le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de comique?" tiqua Dean.

"Merde Pa'...Tu te mets à parler comme lui" en se mettant à rire tout en reprenant son hamburger.

"Mais n'importe quoi!" en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Si en fin de compte, il décidait de mettre fin à notre collaboration" l'imita sa fille tout en grimaçant.

"Sale peste" en lui balançant une frite au visage.

Elle répliqua en lui en lançant une à son tour et le repas se termina en véritable pugilat.

"Raté".

"En plein dans le mille".

Ce fut un vrai champ de bataille qu'ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure à nettoyer.

.

Krissy finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père en plein milieu du film. Ce dernier la souleva doucement et bien qu'elle remue dans son sommeil, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Il remonta les draps sur ses épaules et la borda en restant un long moment à la regarder dormir. Physiquement, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais elle n'en avait hérité d'aucun des traits de caractère et Dean devait bien avouer qu'il s'en réjouissait. Il ne sut jamais si cela était dû au fait qu'elle ait grandi avec lui ou si c'était là, les résidus des gènes d'un père dont elle ne connut jamais l'identité, sa propre mère ne s'en souvenant plus elle-même. Il fut l'aventure d'une nuit trop arrosée, une de plus, une de trop.

Au moins, eut-elle l'honnêteté et le courage de l'avouer à sa fille quand celle-ci commença à lui poser des questions sur ce père invisible.

.

Du jour où sa route croisa celle de Dean, plus jamais Krissy ne chercha à connaître ses origines. Elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne saurait jamais qui était son père biologique tout en ayant enfin trouver son équilibre quand elle finit par choisir le compagnon de sa mère comme père de substitution.

Dean endossa cette responsabilité, au départ, sans trop se poser de question. Jennifer étant toujours présente, établissant une clarté dans ses relations avec Krissy qui lui convenait bien. Il en avait là, tous les avantages sans en avoir les inconvénients.

Il dut prendre énormément de recul quand à la mort de sa mère, il fut mis face à la problématique de devoir soit en demander la garde soit de la placer en orphelinat.

Ce fut quelque chose qu'il ne put même pas envisager étant lui-même orphelin.

Il finit par l'adopter avec le consentement de la grand'mère qui refusa tout contact avec cette petite-fille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, Jennifer ayant quitté la maison en mauvais terme avec sa famille et n'ayant plus de contact avec ceux-ci depuis lors.

Il pesa longtemps le pour et le contre, ce n'était pas rien d'adopter une enfant entrant bientôt dans l'âge de la puberté, surtout avec la vie qu'il menait. Mais il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Quand il finit par lui annoncer sa décision, elle lui sauta au cou et jamais plus, elle ne s'en détacha. Il était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, il était le père qu'elle s'était choisi.

.

C'était un étrange duo, père-fille, mélange d'autorité et de charme. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. La vie ne les avait pas épargnés mais elle avait eu au moins le mérite de les réunir.

Jamais, et ce malgré parfois les doutes qui l'assaillaient quand à savoir si il était un bon père ou non, il n'eut de regret. Elle était sa plus belle récompense et elle le lui rendait bien.

.

Personne ne les connaissant, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ne fut pas son vrai père ou elle sa fille naturelle tant ils semblaient liés bien au-delà du sang.

.

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"Je t'aime ma puce" en lui glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il l'entendit marmonner dans son oreiller un "Moi aussi je t'aime Pa' " d'une voix somnolente.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Henriksen avait beau apprécié Novak, le fait que celui-ci reste si vague sur son passé et semblait si mal à l'aise quant à l'évoquer, avait réveillé le policier qui n'avait jamais cessé de sommeiller en lui.

Gabriel lui avait affirmé s'être renseigné à son propos ce que Vic voulait bien croire mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'une vérité pouvait être masquée sous bien des mensonges déguisés.

Il téléphona le soir même à un de ses anciens collègues. Ce dernier fit les recherches sans même raccrocher, téléphone collé à l'oreille.

"Castiel Novak...Avec un prénom pareil, il va être facile à repérer" se mit à rire l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

.

Henriksen l'entendit pianoter sur son clavier puis respirer bruyamment, il savait alors que son collègue se plongeait dans le CV de Novak. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il faisait mais après tout il avait été engagé pour assurer la sécurité de Dean Winchester, ce qui justifiait dès lors ses recherches.

"Alors?" finit-il par s'impatienter.

"Alors rien...Il a pas l'ombre d'un casier ton bonhomme...J'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin au cas où, et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est effectivement professeur et qu'il a enseigné pendant 6 ans à St Michael".

"C'est tout?".

" Vic...Le gars est clean, il n'a même jamais reçu une contravention...Tu veux quoi? Que je lui invente un passé de tueur en série? Déjà que j'ai zieuté sa fiche civile...Tu sais ce que ça peut me valoir ça, si ça se sait, hein?" la voix accusatrice.

"Je sais...Désolé Martin" en se passant la main sur le crâne.

"Tu veux que je creuse plus loin? Y a un trou de quelques années".

"Non...Non...Laisse tomber...Ca ne sera pas nécessaire".

"Ceci étant dit...Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit mon pote?".

"Pas avant trois mois...On part en tournée fin de la semaine...Mais je te contacte dès qu'on arrive à Redding".

"Ce serait bien que tu n'attendes pas ses trois mois pour donner de tes nouvelles" visiblement frustré.

"Promis Martin" sourire en coin.

"Mouais...Des promesses, toujours des promesses...J'connais".

"Sinon comment ça va là-bas?" le relança-t-il, avec un peu de nostalgie.

"Ca va...Rien de vraiment nouveau depuis ton dernier appel...La routine" d'une voix blasée. "Tu sais parfois je me dis que je devrais faire comme toi, tout laisser tomber et tracer la route".

"M'étonnerait que Félicia apprécie".

"M'étonnerait aussi" en riant.

"Bon, je vais devoir te laisser...Merci encore pour le petit service".

"Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander".

"Je sais" la voix lointaine. " A bientôt...Embrasse Félicia et Randy pour moi tu veux".

"J'y manquerais pas...Fais gaffe à toi".

"Toi aussi...Salut".

"Salut" en raccrochant.

.

Henriksen resta plusieurs minutes, téléphone en main. C'était tout un pan de son passé derrière cette voix. Martin avait été son coéquipier pendant trois ans. Il était devenu au fil du temps, son meilleur ami, son confident. Les années les avaient éloignés mais jamais séparés, ils prenaient souvent des nouvelles de l'autre soit via le net soit au travers d'un simple coup de téléphone mais il était vrai aussi que ceux-ci se faisaient de moins en moins fréquents. Henriksen refusait cependant de couper le lien, il avait beau ne pas avoir de regret, c'était quand même une part de sa vie, une page qu'il avait adoré et dû tourner.

Il se frotta, machinalement, le genou et finit par se lever.

Ce soir, c'était à son tour de sortir et de se trouver peut-être une compagne pour la nuit.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

"Alors?" lança Balty en allant à la rencontre de son frère qui venait de rentrer.

"Alors" en lui souriant tout en enlevant son trench-coat. "Je pense que si tout se passe bien d'ici fin de semaine et qu'ils me proposent définitivement le poste, je vais l'accepter".

"Tu es sûr! " inquiet et heureux à la fois.

"Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi sûr de ce que je voulais" en plongeant ses yeux, droit dans ceux de son frère. "Je n'en peux plus de ses murs, Balty...J'étouffe, j'ai besoin de vivre autre chose...Ce sera peut être là, ma rédemption".

"Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Cassie" en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. "Ce n'était pas ta faute...Combien de fois faudra-t-il encore qu'on te le répète!".

"J'aurais dû" la gorge se nouant au simple souvenir d'hier, les mains tremblantes.

"Cassie...Calme-toi" en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. "Allez...Viens...Il me reste des spaghettis, j'allais justement me les réchauffer pour dîner...On va en profiter pour parler de ce fameux Winchester et de sa fille".

"Merci Balty" quand celui-ci s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

Dans ce merci, Balthazar pouvait lire tous les mois où il s'était tenu à la droite de son frère pour l'empêcher de sombrer, pour lui avoir donné un toit alors que plus personne ne voulait de lui sous le leur, ne supportant plus ses silences lourds de culpabilité, ses cauchemars à répétition qui réveillaient toute la maisonnée, ses crises d'angoisse, et sa peur de la foule qu'il avait pourtant fini par vaincre après des mois de thérapie.

Avec Balty, il avait appris à combattre certains de ses démons mais les crises demeuraient sa faiblesse. Il se devait de les affronter.

La vie ne s'arrêtait pas à 40 ans...

Cette chance qui lui était offerte, il se devait de la saisir...C'était la dernière qu'il s'accordait.

Fin chapitre II

**J'espère que de deuxième chapitre vous aura plu et vous a donné envie de poursuivre l'aventure.**

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Mille mercis d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

**Love you.**


	3. Ce qu'ils disent

**Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui se sont lancés dans cette aventure avec moi, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en follow ou favoris. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre aussi.**

**Merci d'être là. Tout simplement.**

**Je dois bien vous avouer que même si je connais la trame et la fin de cette fic, sa construction sera un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude (mais l'esprit restera le même, no stress).**

**Du coup, je flippe un peu (beaucoup) mais j'irais jusqu'au bout de mon idée, j'espère juste ne pas vous perdre en cours de route...LOL**

**Merci pour ta review Mumu, ça me touche beaucoup...**

**Chanson en toile de fond final..."Hurt" de Johnny Cash (version balade). **

**.**

**Chapitre III**** : " Ce qu'ils disent..."**

.

Henriksen ne fut pas surpris le lendemain matin d'ouvrir la porte et de se retrouver face à un Novak pareil en tout point à celui des jours précédents. A ceci près qu'il ne put, cette fois-ci, s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Ce dernier lui marmonna un Hello embarrassé, avec le même bref sourire, devant la mine presque consternée de l'agent de sécurité.

" Je peux vous poser une question?" osa celui-ci en le faisant rentrer après les salutations d'usage.

" Euh oui" serrant sa serviette contre son torse comme pour se protéger d'un danger imminent.

" Ca vous arrive de porte autre chose que...que ça" en lui indiquant vaguement sa tenue tout en affichant une moue un peu désabusée.

" Pardon?" en tiquant tout en se regardant dubitatif.

" Il te demande si il t'arrive parfois de t'habiller autrement qu'en petit scribouillard" lança Dean depuis le canapé, guitare posée sur ses cuisses.

" Hello Dean" en contournant Henriksen qui souriait soudain dans le vide.

" Hey Cass" en se levant.

" Ca m'arrive de m'habiller différemment, oui... mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure" en tirant par reflexe sur le col de son trench-coat tout en croisant le regard d'Henriksen. " C'est vêtu de cette façon que j'enseignais, et inconsciemment j'ai dû reprendre cet ancien pli".

"...ou cet ancien travers" s'amusa Dean.

" Aussi " un peu confus.

" Krissy va arriver d'ici quelques minutes... Urgence féminine" en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui semblait être un fait coutumier chez lui. " Installe-toi " en lui indiquant la table de bureau contre le mur.

" Merci" en y posant sa serviette avant d'ôter son trench-coat et de tomber la veste.

Dean ne put se retenir de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le précepteur de sa fille lui plaisait. Physiquement il était tout ce que Dean aimait. Il se gifla mentalement en repensant à sa discussion avec Krissy. Si il devait se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux, ça devrait venir de Novak, pas de lui. Il soupira en se passant la main sur la nuque. C'était officiel, le ou la prochaine serait moche et vieux...Foi de Winchester.

" Je vais vous laisser tous les deux...J'ai rendez-vous avec Ash, on doit retravailler quelques morceaux de la tournée" en attrapant sa guitare. " On se retrouve pour déjeuner vers une heure, ça vous va?" passant de Novak à Henriksen.

" C'est au prof de voir" répliqua Vic en l'interrogeant du regard.

" Une heure, ça sera parfait" en jetant un œil à sa montre.

" Big foot?" proposa Dean.

" Le lieu m'importe peu" en ouvrant sa serviette.

" Bon bin...J'enverrais Vic vous chercher " en tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour lui signifier qu'ils partaient. " Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit " en mimant un téléphone à l'oreille.

" Ce serait avec plaisir si je savais seulement comment vous contacter" lui faisant dos, livre de mathématique dans les mains.

" Ah oui merde...C'est con" en riant. " T'as de quoi noter" en s'approchant de lui.

.

Il le vit sortir son téléphone et ouvrir ses contacts. Dean s'appuya sur la table des deux mains tout en lui dictant son numéro puis se releva et sortit le sien.

" Gabe est bien gentil mais alors comme agent éducatif, on repassera, il a même pas pensé à me refiler tes coordonnées ".

Il le vit légèrement rougir quand il lui dicta à son tour son numéro et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver juste...adorable...Il avait envie d'en rire tellement il se trouvait idiot mais il aimait plaire et la réaction du précepteur était juste celle qu'il attendait.

Il était occupé de prier pour que celui-ci soit moins coincé qu'il en avait l'air quand on toqua et que sa fille lui remit tout à coup les idées en place en le foudroyant du regard.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour lire sur le visage de Dean ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

" Okay" en crispant un sourire. " Je pense que je vais vous laisser" en rangeant son téléphone. " On se retrouve tout à l'heure" en s'approchant de sa fille. " Sage hein" lui tapotant sur le nez.

" C'est à moi que tu dis ça" en croisant les bras.

" Une promesse est une promesse " en se penchant à son oreille.

" Oui mais tu triches" lui souffla-t-elle à son tour dans la sienne.

" J'ai jamais dit que je jouerais franc jeu" en se redressant et lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

" A toute ma puce".

" Mouais" en laissant tomber les bras.

" Salut Cass...Pas de bêtise hein" avant d'exploser de rire dans le couloir quand la porte se referma sur eux.

.

" Hello Krissy".

" Bonjour Castiel " en le rejoignant à la table, un peu gênée par l'attitude de son père.

" Je me suis procuré tous tes livres scolaires et j'ai déja téléchargé certains de tes cours" en vidant sa serviette.

Elle soupira, dépitée.

" Faut vraiment commencer aujourd'hui?" en tirant la chaise qui faisait face au mur.

" Je suis ton précepteur Krissy, je suis payé pour t'enseigner " en s'asseyant à son tour. " Voilà, ceci sera ton programme de l'année" en lui glissant une feuille sous les yeux. " On va établir ensemble le plan de travail...Il y aura 7 cours de base obligatoire à partager sur la semaine...Deux cours de grade _language_...Mathématique, algèbre et géométrie". Il la vit faire la moue en appuyant son menton sur sa main, bras accoudé à la table. " Tu auras aussi histoire et sciences...Il sera judicieux que tu optes pour une option, ça pourrait t'aider dans ta moyenne de l'année".

" J'ai déjà 7 cours " en écarquillant les yeux.

" J'ai pu noter que Madame Braeden t'avait initié à l'espagnol...Tu pourrais à nouveau choisir cette option-là".

" J'aime pas l'espagnol" en se rejetant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

" Tu peux choisir l'option musicale si tu préfères " en se penchant pour tâcher d'accrocher son regard.

" C 'est vrai?" en se redressant aussitôt. " Madame Braeden m'a dit que je pouvais pas...A cause des concours ou truc comme ça".

" Si, tu le peux...Via internet" en lui souriant.

" Génial...Alors d'accord" ne pouvant cacher son enthousiasme.

" Tu joues de quel instrument?" en sortant un carnet et un stylo.

" De la guitare depuis que j'ai 7 ans".

" Laisse-moi deviner...Ton père" en relevant les sourcils.

" Raté " en riant. " Ash".

.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à organiser leur semaine type. Il lui conseilla de commencer celle-ci avec les cours qui lui plaisaient le moins, histoire de la terminer avec ceux qui lui seraient plus faciles à assimiler quand la fatigue se ferait ressentir.

Il fut décidé que le lundi serait consacré aux mathématiques, algèbre et géométrie...Le mardi, à l'histoire avec une après-midi musicale...Le mercredi grade _language_ tout comme le jeudi, avec l'après-midi consacré à nouveau aux mathématiques. Le vendredi, les sciences le matin et grade _language _l'après-midi. Ainsi elle pourrait avoir tout son week-end de libre.

" Cela dit je te conseillerais d'utiliser ton samedi à bon escient".

" Ca veut dire?" en jetant un oeil distrait sur la feuille de cours.

" Que je te ferais couramment des tests pour voir si tu as bien assimilé la matière et que tu devrais donc profiter de ce jour de relâche pour réviser".

" Vous voulez dire que j'aurais de vrais tests?" dépitée.

" Je dois rendre compte de ton évolution tant à ton père qu'à l'administration de l'éducation nationale...Tu ne seras plus Junior l'année prochaine, Krissy, ne l'oublie pas".

" Je sais...Le Lycée...Mais je pourrais continuer à étudier de la même manière, hein?" soudain inquiète.

" Oui même si je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois ainsi privée de tout contact avec les jeunes gens de ton âge".

" Vous inquiétez pas pour ça...J'en rencontre plein pendant les tournées et …".

" Ce n'est pas la même chose" l'interrompit-il.

" Vous aussi" mine boudeuse.

" Dois-je en conclure que Madame Braeden pensait de même?"

" Et Pa' aussi, mais je veux pas être placé en internat...Plus tard quand je ferais des études pour devenir médecin, je serais déjà obligée de tout quitter".

" On appelle cela vivre sa vie Krissy".

" Ma vie, c'est tout ça " en englobant la pièce de sa main. " Rien d'autre".

" Tu en es heureuse?" en repoussant son carnet pour se focaliser sur elle.

" Oui" avec un sourire qui ne trompait pas sur la sincérité de ses propos.

" Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte...On va faire en sorte que d'ici là, tu sois prête pour le grand jour...Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps...Hum".

" Vous allez rester alors ?" en se tordant les doigts.

" Ca ne dépend pas que de moi, tu sais" en rangeant les documents étalés sur la table.

" Je vous aime bien" dit-t-elle presque dans un murmure, sans oser le regarder.

" Merci" en souriant. " Sache que c'est un sentiment partagé".

Elle releva la tête, perplexe.

" Je veux dire par là, que je t'aime bien aussi, Krissy".

Elle le regarda un long moment.

" Votre cravate est mal nouée...depuis 3 jours" avant d'attraper le livre de mathématique et de le feuilleter distraitement.

" J'ai jamais réussi à faire un nœud digne de ce nom...Cela a toujours désespéré mes anciens collègues".

" J'vous apprendrais si vous voulez" sans lever les yeux.

" Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage" le visage impassible. Il entendit Krissy étouffer un rire.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean avait rejoint Ash dans un petit studio d'enregistrement que Gabriel leur avait loué pour la semaine chez un particulier. C'était, là, l'une de ses idées lumineuses dont il avait le secret, idées non dénuées de sens ni d'intérêt. Cela leur évitait de faire appel à des studios renommés toujours sous l'œil des journalistes. Ici au moins, la discrétion était, la majorité du temps, garantie et respectée.

Nombre de chanteurs ou groupes amateurs ayant leurs propres petits studios aménagés soit dans un garage soit dans une cave, les louaient. Ca leur permettait de pouvoir financer leur future promo et d'espérer ainsi se faire connaître hors réseau informatique où ils finissaient par être noyés dans la masse avant même d'avoir eu la chance de se faire entendre.

Il ne fallait pas nier qu'il espéraient aussi via ce biais des locations, croiser un producteur ou un agent prêt à leur offrir leur chance. Le milieu de la musique était aussi impitoyable que celui de la finance. Il fallait se battre pour avoir sa place, ils étaient nombreux à rêver de gloire et peu à en vivre.

Gabriel avait toujours fait en sorte de porter une oreille attentive à ses jeunes chanteurs, il n'avait jamais oublié qu'il avait découvert Dean aux hasards des circonstances, peut-être tomberait-il un jour sur une nouvelle perle rare entre ses murs de location, ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent. Il découvrit, par contre, parmi eux, à son heureuse surprise, quelques musiciens de génie dont Adam. Il jouait dans un groupe de blues amateur qui se réunissait une fois par semaine chez leur leader et chanteur.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses recherches de location, que Gabriel fit sa connaissance et l'engagea aussitôt comme intermittent, à son grand désarroi, car bien qu'aimant la musique qui était pour lui une véritable passion, Adam ne l'aimait pas assez que pour lui sacrifier sa femme et son fils, il refusa de tout abandonner pour les suivre sur les routes et risquer ainsi de mettre sa vie de famille en danger. Il les retrouvait, dès lors, pour les séances d'enregistrement quelques semaines par an ou pour les répétitions de tournée comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

.

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel leur avait trouvé un studio à quelques rues de leur hôtel, un des plus professionnels qu'il leur ait jamais dégoté. Le propriétaire, un certain Ben Manners qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir d'un jour vivre de sa musique, le louait à l'heure ou à la journée. Il avait pour principe d'adapter ses honoraires en fonction de ses clients. Un groupe de jeunes étudiants avait des tarifs préférentiels tandis que le chef d'entreprise qui aimait à se la jouer Elvis Presley, déboursait bien plus. Il estimait que c'était justice.

Justice qui fit grincer des dents Gabriel quand il vit le devis qui lui plaça sous le nez.

" C'est une blague?" en levant un regard horrifié.

" C'est ça ou rien" se tenant face à lui sans sourciller.

" Vous êtes vache en affaire" en repoussant ses cheveux trop longs.

" Non...Vous avez les moyens, vous payez...Le gamin qui suivra, ne l'aura pas donc j'équilibre mon budget".

Gabriel avait éclaté de rire en lui tendant la main. " Marché conclu...Va pour une semaine...Mais je ne veux voir personne rôder autour de chez vous...C'est bien compris sinon le marché est annulé et vous devrez vous contenter de votre gamin et d'un sérieux déséquilibre".

" Ca me paraît honnête" en la serrant d'une poigne de fer.

.

Depuis Dean et Ash s'y retrouvaient chaque jour pour peaufiner quelques morceaux qu'ils jouaient durant la tournée. Jo, leur choriste et violoniste, et Ronald, leur batteur, les rejoindraient fin de semaine, ils avaient profité chacun de cette pause pour aller saluer leur famille respective.

Manners buvait un café avec Gabriel et Henriksen dans l'arrière salle tandis que les deux hommes répétaient dans le studio à l'abri des regards.

Quelques notes et Ash soupira en posant sa guitare contre la grosse caisse de la batterie.

" On peut pas faire mieux" en souriant satisfait à Dean.

" Nop" en claquant la langue sur son palais lui rendant son sourire.

" Au fait, comment ça se passe avec le nouveau prof' ? Tu ne m'en as encore rien dit" en s'abaissant pour saisir une bouteille de bière à moitié pleine posée au pied de sa chaise.

" Ca se passe...Il est..." en cherchant ses mots. "Bah tu verras par toi-même, il vient dîner avec nous".

" Il est...C'est tout?" en le regardant, suspicieux.

" C'est un prof quoi " prenant un air détaché qui ne trompait personne et surtout pas Ash qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, étendant ses jambes pour se dégourdir.

" On peut savoir ce qui te fais marrer?" en posant sa guitare sur son stand.

" Moi! Rien du tout" en repoussant sa casquette du goulot, pour se gratter le haut du front.

" Je connais cet air-là" en plissant les yeux.

" Bah alors pourquoi tu me demandes ce qui me fais marrer si tu le sais déjà!".

" Va te faire foutre Ash" s'énerva-t-il, en se levant.

" Ah bah dit-on, il doit être sacrément canon le mec pour te mettre dans un état pareil" s'amusa-t-il, cette fois ouvertement.

" C'est le prof' de Krissy ...Merde" en se grattant nerveusement la mâchoire.

" Et depuis quand c'est devenu une excuse ça? Madame balai dans le cul, t'as quand même bien fini par l'avoir dans ton pieu non?".

" On a vu ce que cela a donné" en expirant bruyamment. " Et puis...Putain...Tu pourrais parfois parler d'eux avec un peu plus de ...".

" De respect?" suggéra moqueur Ash.

" T'es chiant comme mec" en s'affalant sur sa chaise. " Toutes manières, j'ai promis à Krissy de me tenir à carreau sur ce coup-là " en se frottant le visage des deux mains.

" Je te rappellerais ces belles paroles quand tu l'auras fichu dans ton lit" s'esclaffa Ash.

" Pour une fois, je vais tacher de m'y tenir...La petite semble vraiment l'apprécier, j'vais tacher de pas tout gâcher" en adoptant la position de son compagnon.

" Ca veut dire que tu vas l'engager?".

" J'sais pas" le visage fermé.

" T'as peur de craquer?" en riant.

" Trop tard" maugréant pour lui-même.

" Ah bon?" en vidant sa bière.

" Tu verrais son cul, tu comprendrais pourquoi " en étouffant un rire et dodelinant de la tête.

" Sans façon" en levant les mains avec recul. " Celui de Jo me suffit".

" Tu crois que je devrais me faire soigner?" faussement soucieux.

" Tu emmerdes qui là...Personne...T'as envie de passer du bon temps, eux aussi...Alors pourquoi t'en priver" en se redressant sur sa chaise.

" Parfois..." commença-t-il, en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

" Tu finiras par trouver ta Jo toi aussi " en lui tapotant l'épaule après un long moment de silence.

" Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie" trop bas. "Là est la véritable question".

" Tu sais, il faudra bien un jour que tu retentes l'aventure...Tu peux pas continuer à vivre avec un fantôme accroché à tes boots tout le restant de ta vie...Ca fait plus de dix ans Deano".

" Je sais" en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Mais j'ai parfois encore l'impression qu'il est là, quelque part".

" Il ne l'est plus et ne le sera plus jamais...Mais toi, toi, tu es encore là, mec".

" Je sais, mais ce n'est pas que ça... La musique, les tournées, l'écriture, les enregistrements, la route, c'est toute ma vie " en croisant les mains dans sa nuque " et puis j'ai Krissy et je vous ai vous, ça me suffit ".

" C'est pas la même chose et tu le sais très bien".

" C'est pas fait pour moi tout ça, Ash".

" C'est pas ce que cela m'avait laissé comme impression à l'époque".

.

De tous, Ash était le seul qui osait parler ouvertement de ce passé que Dean refusait d'évoquer. Tout le monde savait mais tous avaient vite compris que c'était un sujet sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas trop s'étendre sous peine d'affronter ses colères froides et les mots souvent blessants qui les accompagnaient.

Même Gabriel en avait subi les foudres et n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Il respectait cette part d'ombre de Dean. Chacun avait droit à son jardin secret. Chacun avait ses blessures, lui comme tout autre.

.

Ils en étaient à se perdre dans leurs introspections quand on frappa à la porte du studio qui s'entrouva sur la tête d'Henriksen.

" Les mecs...Il est presqu'une heure...Je vais chercher Krissy et le comptable, on se retrouve tous au Big foot".

" Okay" lança Ash.

La porte se referma aussitôt.

" Le comptable?" en se tournant dubitatif vers Dean.

" Quand tu le verras, tu comprendras" en se levant et lui tapant sur le dos. " On y va" en glissant sa guitare dans sa protection.

Ash sourit en coin, il était curieux de voir la tête qu'avait ce Castiel pour mettre Dean dans un tel état de fébrilité. C'était une chose peu habituelle chez lui même si ce n'était pas un fait unique. Mais quand même, en enfonçant sa casquette sur son front.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils avaient pris leurs habitudes chez "Big foot" et ce dès le premier soir. Le patron avait vite fait le rapprochement entre l'homme et la star et ce suite à la maladresse d'une de ses employées qui avait failli faire tomber son plateau des mains en croisant le regard charmeur de Dean posé sur elle.

Henriksen avait pris le vieil homme à part et lui avait expliqué la situation en quelques mots, l'homme leur promit le calme et la tranquillité et prévint ses employés de ne pas envahir l'espace du chanteur et de ses proches. En échange, il demanda timidement le droit de prendre une photo avec lui, histoire de pouvoir l'afficher sur ses murs, petite fierté mal placée certes mais parfois l'égo aimait à être flatté. Dean avait accepté sans sourciller. Le soir même, il posa avec le gérant debout près du comptoir, bras autour de son épaule. Le vieil homme, embarrassé par le geste spontané de son invité, en tordit son tablier sous l'émotion. Cette photo allait faire souvent parler d'elle et le patron s'en souviendrait toujours avec une pointe de nostalgie.

.

Il leur réservait à chaque fois la table du fond qui était en partie cachée par une large colonne, souvenir d'un ancien mur disparu avec les récents travaux. Cela leur permettait ainsi d'être à l'abri des regards et des curieux. Même si Dean n'était pas une star internationale, son visage n'était pas inconnu, même aux non-initiés à la musique country. Son physique avantageux avait servi de support à de nombreuses publicités. Et si les gens ne reconnaissaient pas le chanteur, ils reconnaissaient tout du moins l'homme qui s'affichait sur les murs en vantant Jean et parfum.

.

Ce troisième jour, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble réunis pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Dean et Ash étaient installés depuis quelques minutes et buvaient une bière en attendant les autres, tandis que Gabriel, lui, était sorti en regardant dépité son écran. Il se tenait sur le trottoir, téléphone collé à l'oreille quand il vit arriver Henriksen suivi de Krissy et de Castiel, affublé de son éternel trench-coat. Il les salua de la main et d'un grand sourire tout en leur indiquant l'intérieur d'un mouvement de la tête, continuant sa conversation en posant les yeux au sol, exaspéré.

Henriksen l'encouragea d'une tape sur l'épaule et rentra suivi des deux autres. Castiel ne semblait pas très à l'aise, il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de sortir, encore moins avec des quasi inconnus, même pour un simple dîner au restaurant.

.

" Hey" les héla Dean depuis sa chaise, bouteille à la main.

" Pa' " Krissy accéléra le pas pour venir se jeter à son cou.

" Je t'ai manqué?" lui sourit-il, en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière. " Il est si chiant que ça ton prof' " en levant un regard amusé sur Castiel qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

" Naaaa" en faisant le tour de sa chaise pour aller embrasser Ash à sa gauche.

" Salut beauté" en ôtant sa casquette pour qu'elle puisse lui poser un baiser sur le haut du front.

" Je peux avoir des cours de musique" ne pouvant cacher sa joie. " Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre à jouer sur ta Gibson".

" Personne ne touche à Docteur Badass" gronda-t-il en remettant sa casquette.

" Tu comptes rester planté là?" finit par lancer Dean en voyant Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les observant en silence.

" Non" bafouilla-t-il en s'approchant.

" Alors c'est vous le fameux Castiel" s'amusa Ash en se levant pour lui tendre la main. " J'me présente Ashford Leroy ...Plus communément appelé Ash".

" Castiel Novak" en lui tendant la main, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. " Plus communément et récemment, appelé Cass" ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis.

" Castiel? C'est catho ça non?" en lâchant sa prise pour se rasseoir.

" Le prénom d'un ange d'après ce que m'en ont dit mes parents".

" Alors ça se passe comment avec la terreur? " en attrapant Krissy par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

" Ca se passe bien, il me semble...Nous avons réussi à établir un plan de travail pour la semaine".

" Ca veut dire que tu envisages de faire la route avec nous?" l'interrogea-t-il en scrutant du coin de l'œil les réactions de Dean qui feignait mal l'indifférence.

" Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Krissy, ça ne dépend pas que de moi" en tirant une chaise qu'Henriksen lui indiqua de la main.

Il ôta son trench-coat et s'assit.

" Erreur, ça ne dépend plus que de toi" murmura Dean en s'accoudant sur la table tout en le fixant. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur sa fille.

" Je pensais laisser passer la semaine".

" Pourquoi ça?" s'étonna le chanteur.

" L'entente entre un professeur et son élève ne suffit pas toujours...Ma façon d'enseigner ne lui conviendra peut-être pas et mieux vaut être fixé maintenant que quand il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière " en se tournant vers lui.

" Comme tu le sens mec" en s'étirant et bâillant à tout rompre. Il savait que Castiel suivait ces gestes du regard, il savait qu'il s'était arrêté sur la chair dévoilée de son bas-ventre... Il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Il en jouait, il s'en voulait mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Un coup sur son bras le fit sursauter.

" C'est bon...T'as fini ton show-là? On peut commander?" fit faussement irrité Ash tandis que Krissy tira une chaise qu'elle mit en bout de table entre son père et Castiel qui n'en menait pas large.

.

Une jeune serveuse s'approcha.

" Bonjour...Vous avez fait votre choix?" d'une voix fluette et tremblante.

" Pour moi, ça sera un plat du jour...Saignante la viande" fit Ash. " Avec une bière".

" Pareil pour moi" fit Henriksen.

" Je prendrais un sandwich au thon et une part de tarte au chocolat avec un café" fit Gabriel assis à l'autre bout de la table.

" Même chose que lui" lança Dean en pointant Ash.

" Bien" rougit la serveuse sans oser croiser le regard du chanteur qui lui faisait ouvertement du gringue.

" Je vais prendre des nuggets avec un coca s'il vous plaît" lui sourit Krissy.

" Et pour vous Monsieur?" en se tournant vers Castiel qui n'avait pas encore ouvert le menu.

" Vous avez des pancakes?" en tiquant.

" Oui bien sûr...Vous désirez une portion simple ou double?".

" Je vais prendre une portion simple et un café s'il vous plaît...merci" en lui tendant le menu tandis qu'elle rassemblait les autres.

" Des pancakes?" s'étonna Dean, en reluquant la serveuse qui s'éloignait.

" J'aime beaucoup le sirop d'érable" répondit-il comme si les deux allaient, par évidence, de paire.

" C'est bon à savoir" répliqua grivois, Dean en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Castiel prit sur lui de ne pas réagir et détourna le regard lentement vers Ash.

" Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de nous octroyer deux heures de votre temps demain après-midi?" en prenant à témoin Krissy tout en s'adressant à Ash, laissant son père sans voix.

" De vous quoi?" colla Ash, devant les visages désopilés des autres convives.

" Krissy peut suivre des cours de musique contrairement à ce que lui avait signifié son ancien professeur mais j'aurais besoin d'une courte séance enregistrée, histoire de pouvoir me faire une idée de son niveau...Je travaillerais en collaboration avec l'ancien collège dans lequel j'enseignais, le professeur Jenkins s'est proposé de m'aider à la suivre, un œil extérieur ne pourra être que bénéfique. De plus, le fait qu'elle joue d'un instrument ne pourra être, comme je le lui ai déjà dit, que gain pour les évaluations de fin d'année et vu que le professeur Jenk..."

" Wow wow wow mon gars...Stop" le coupa Ash avec un signe temps mort. " Mec...Tu t'es déjà entendu parler?" effaré.

" Pardon?" sincèrement surpris.

" D'abord moi, c'est Ash et c'est surtout tu, et pas vous" en grimaçant dégoûté comme si le vouvoyer était une insulte. " Secundo quand il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie qui se trouve là" en pointant Krissy. "...tu peux tout me demander...Donc oui, demain je peux venir faire une petite séance de gratte avec elle dans l'après-midi...et Tertio...Tu parles comme un martien assis sur une crosse de hockey...Détends-toi mon gars" en faisant de grands signes d'apaisement des bras.

" Désolé" en se redressant sur son siège un peu mal à l'aise. " J'ai tendance à parler de cette manière quand je suis un peu sous tension" tentant un sourire crispé.

" On te stresse?" le taquina Dean.

" Pa' " soupira Krissy.

" Pas vous non, ce sont juste les circonstances ...Je ne suis pas coutumier de ce genre de réunion" en faisant le tour de la salle du regard.

" Comment ça, pas coutumier? T'es quoi un ermite? Une sorte d'agoraphobe?" fit Dean en s'écartant, air enjôleur, tout en fixant la serveuse qui posa son plat devant lui.

" Du tout " en se tournant vers la dite serveuse. " Je n'aurais pas pu enseigner si tel avait été le cas mais ... Il y a juste que ces dernières années, je ...". Il s'arrêta net quand elle lui posa son assiette. " Pour répondre à la question" en fixant Dean. " Non vous ne me stressez pas" s'adressant visiblement à lui plutôt qu'aux autres ce qu'ils notèrent tous. Krissy en premier, qui baissa le regard sur ses nuggets qui venaient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

" Et je vous promets de faire un effort pour vous tutoyer Ash" continua-t-il, en souriant à celui-ci.

" Alléluia " s'écria ce dernier tandis que Dean croisait le regard de sa fille.

Il passa par automatisme sa main sur ses cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Il termina en tapotant le bout de son nez.

.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde était servi et ce ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha de bruit de fourchettes et de couteaux, de bruits de masticage en tout genre, le tout entre deux conversations qui portèrent sur les répétitions de la matinée et le plan des cours de Krissy.

.

Castiel se détendit au fur et à mesure du dîner, il semblait s'entendre tout particulièrement avec Ash. Ce dernier derrière ses airs de paumé débraillé cachait un détenteur d'un MSIS. Castiel n'en parut pas étonné, il avait appris à ne jamais juger les gens d'après leur physique ni leur façon d'être. Cela surprit, positivement, Ash qui se mit à lui parler de son parcours estudiantin. Ce fut ainsi que Castiel sut que celui-ci n'avait pas toujours suivi Dean sur les routes. Quand ce dernier quitta le Lycée fraîchement diplômé pour tenter sa chance dans la musique, Ash, décida, lui, de continuer ses études en s'envolant pour la Californie et sa célèbre université de Berkeley.

" J'avais pas encore passé mon master que j'avais déjà trouvé un job et tu sais quoi mec" en s'adressant à Castiel en sirotant sa bière. " Je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas fait pour moi...J'te jure que j'en ai chié des barres. Toutes ses années, cul rivé sur une chaise à bouffer des chiffres à longueur de journée pour que dalle".

" Ashhh" souffla Gabriel qui n'arrêtait pas de le reprendre sur son langage à longueur de journée.

" Oh ça va Gaby...On est entre nous là" en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. "Toujours est-il que Master en main, j'ai tout arrêté...J'ai téléphoné à Deano" en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui sourit avec tendresse. " Et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le rejoindre parce que la musique, c'était la seule chose qui me donnait l'impression d'exister...Il a dit oui et depuis, on s'est plus jamais quitté".

" Un mouchoir que je verse ma larmichette" marmonna Gabriel.

" Bon évidemment à l'époque, cet abruti a oublié de me signaler que je devrais me farcir son manager " en reposant sa bière sèchement sur la table.

" Votre manager" le corrigea gentiment Gabriel en léchant le chocolat sur sa cuillère.

" Wouaih...Comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine" en le fixant.

" Tu parles pour toi là? " en raclant son assiette.

" Très drôle" maugréa Ash en tirant sur la visière de sa casquette.

" Contrairement à ce que les apparences pourraient laisser croire...Ils s'aiment beaucoup" fit Henriksen en se tournant vers Castiel.

" Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde" répondit-il, en buvant son café. " Comme dit si bien l'adage, qui aime bien, châtie bien".

" Ah bah alors je peux te garantir que ces deux-là sont pas loin de vivre une véritable passion" lança Dean en riant et tapant dans le dos de son voisin de table qui en fit un bond sur sa chaise.

.

Ils prirent encore un café et Dean une part de tarte qu'il partagea avec sa fille puis vint l'heure de partir, un peu à contrecœur. Tous sortirent sauf Dean qui resta à l'arrière. Henriksen soupira. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qui se tramait, tout était écrit sur les visages qui se tenaient sur le trottoir à l'attendre.

Il finit par les rejoindre en lançant une œillade vers la serveuse qui lui répondit d'un petit mouvement de la main.

" Bah quoi?" en haussant les épaules. "Elle est mignonne non?" en enfilant sa veste qu'il tenait à la main. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Castiel, impassible.

" Je vais donner cours à Krissy dans sa chambre dorénavant...Je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde".

" Te gêne pas pour moi...Je reçois jamais en journée" un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. " Je retourne au studio" lança-t-il à l'adresse de Gabriel. " J'ai une idée de balade que je voudrais mettre sur papier".

" Bien...Henrikson va vous accompagner...Je vais rentrer avec eux" en indiquant Castiel et Krissy.

" A toute ma puce" en embrassant sa fille. " A demain Cass".

" A demain Dean...Merci pour le dîner et bonne soirée" tentant d'afficher un visage neutre. Il ne sut si il y arriva mais le chanteur s'éloigna, protection de guitare à la main, Ash à sa droite, Henriksen les suivant à bonne distance.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

Krissy était restée étrangement silencieuse depuis la fin du repas, ce qui finit par intriguer son professeur. Gabriel avait rejoint sa chambre, les laissant seuls en tête à tête pour leur véritable premier cours.

" Krissy...Est-ce que tu vas bien?" en pendant son trench-coat au portemanteau.

" Vous savez Papa" en plongeant son regard dans le sien. " C'est quelqu'un de bien".

" Je n'en ai jamais douté...Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser le contraire?".

" Vous avez fait des recherches sur le net, vous savez...Vous avez vu comme il est..." mine boudeuse. " Elle va sûrement venir ce soir".

" Tu parles de la serveuse?" en lui relevant le menton de l'index.

" Oui".

" Ca te gêne?".

" Moi non, mais vous?" en l'interrogeant du regard.

" Moi?" en se rétractant surpris par sa question." Pourquoi ça me gênerait? " en pâlissant.

" Pour rien" en repoussant sa main.

" Krissy?" en la retenant par le bras.

" J'veux que vous restiez...Je veux que vous soyez mon professeur...Je veux que vous disiez oui" en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Et tu crois que j'hésite à cause de...de ton père?" en tiquant.

" Il est pas comme ils disent" en se détachant de son emprise.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?".

" Des mensonges…C'est pas parce qu'il... Il fait de mal à personne".

" Je pense même que ça doit être tout l'inverse, tu ne crois pas?" léger sourire en coin.

Krissy étouffa un rire. "C'est pas drôle" en tortillant les pieds.

" Ecoute Krissy" en s'accroupissant pour croiser son regard fixé soudain au sol. " Ton père est quelqu'un de connu et souvent les gens connus ne sont jugés que sur l'image qu'ils projettent d'eux, ça fait partie, hélas, du revers de la médaille de la célébrité... Mais au final, tous ces gens ne connaissent qu'une facette de lui : celle du chanteur et du dragueur invétéré qu'il leur offre. Ils ne connaissent pas comme toi, l'ami derrière la star, ni le plus important le père qu'il est. Il a su protéger cette part de sa vie en mettant en avant celle qui intéresserait les médias...Alors non, ton père n'est pas comme ils disent, il est ce qu'il leur donne... En définitive, il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'eux " en la prenant par les avant-bras. " Tu m'entends Krissy...Peu importe ce que ton père fait de ses nuits...C'est sa vie privée, ça ne nous regarde pas...Ce qui compte c'est qu'il reste toujours le Dean que toi tu connais, celui que tu aimes...Ton père...Et ça tu ne dois jamais l'oublier" d'une voix douce et calme.

" Merci" en dandinant sur les pieds. " Merci" en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant le déséquilibrer. Elle le serra longuement.

Il finit par s'en détacher en lui murmurant qu'il était temps qu'ils ouvrent les cahiers de grammaire. Il sentit le sourire de Krissy sur sa nuque et la serra un peu plus fort à son tour avant de se relever, l'obligeant à desserrer son étreinte.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Amy arriva vers 20h, elle avait fini son service quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était empressée d'aller se changer avant de héler un taxi pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle connaissait les règles, Dean les avait clairement établies et elle les avait acceptées.

Elle allait coucher avec Dean Winchester, tout le reste lui importait peu. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle ne correspondant pas vraiment aux critères de beauté classique mis en avant dans tous les magazines. Elle avait quelques kilos de trop sans être grosse pour autant, se maquillait certes mais n'accordait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à sa façon de se vêtir. Et pourtant elle plaisait et la liste de ses conquêtes n'avait pas à rougir de celle de sa collègue bien plus jolie qu'elle à ses yeux. Un de ses ex à qui elle avait posé la question du pourquoi moi, lui avait simplement rétorqué : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que la beauté sinon qu'un mot que chacun interprète à sa manière".

La porte du hall s'ouvrit et apparut Henriksen.

"Mademoiselle Amy" en lui souriant tout en lui indiquant de la suivre. Elle avait les mains moites et l'impression de transpirer de la tête aux pieds, rongée par l'angoisse mais aussi par l'envie.

.

Vic lui ouvrit l'appartement de Dean. " Je reviendrais vous chercher...Vous avez un moyen de transport?".

" Je suis ...Je suis venue en taxi ".

" Je vous raccompagnerais...Puis-je avoir votre sac?".

" Pardon?".

" Ca fait partie des règles...C'est ça ou on arrête tout ici " visage fermé.

Après une courte hésitation, elle tendit son sac...

" Votre téléphone" en tendant la main.

Elle soupira...Personne ne la croirait jamais...  
>" Désolé" s'amusa Vic qui suivait le même rituel à chaque fois. Pas de photo, pas de preuve...Rien.<p>

" Bonne soirée" en sortant.

Elle resta seule au milieu de la pièce avec cette impression de ne pas y être à sa place. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna. Il était là debout, appuyé contre le chambranle, charmeur, vêtu d'un simple jean.

Il se dirigea vers le petit buffet, la voix légèrement râpeuse.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose?" s'accroupissant devant le petit bar frigo qu'il ouvrit d'un geste lent, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur ses fesses moulées.

" Bière...Vodka". Il se redressa. "Ou Whisky" en lui indiquant la bouteille sur la table basse.

" Une bière...Merci" bafouilla-t-elle.

Il lui tendit une bouteille et s'en prit une pour lui. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face, à parler de leur journée sans vraiment porter d'intérêt aux réponses, chacun sachant pourquoi l'autre était là.

Amy déglutit tout en portant son regard sur son entrejambe quand il se mit à la fixer le regard sombre.

" Viens là" en lui tendant la main. Elle finit par poser sa bouteille et s'approcha timidement.

" Tu n'as rien à craindre" en prenant son menton entre deux doigts et l'embrassant délicatement. Baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt ce qui réveilla le désir de Dean qu'elle sentit durcir dans son jean, contre sa cuisse.

Se sentir désirée lui fit perdre toute inhibition, elle approfondit aussitôt le baiser, en glissant adroitement sa main dans son pantalon ce qui le fit gémir dans sa bouche.

Il s'écarta et lui sourit tout en lui prenant la main, et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre dont il referma la porte d'un coup de talon assuré tout en se ruant sur ses lèvres.  
>.<p>

Dean la regardait se rhabiller, redevenir la jeune fille intimidée qu'il avait embrassé au milieu du salon alors que quelques minutes encore auparavant, elle l'avait chevauché de manière fort peu farouche et plutôt bruyamment.

" Vous...Tu viens...au Big foot demain?" en tirant sur le cordon de son pantalon de lin.

" Oui" en hochant la tête, mains croisées derrière la nuque.

" On...vous..".

" Non, Amy...C'était très bien mais non...".

" Dommage" en rougissant.

Elle quitta la chambre le cœur serré et tomba sur Henriksen qui l'attendait. Il lui tendit ses effets personnels et la raccompagna.

Chacun avait eu ce qu'il désirait de l'autre. Tout s'arrêtait là.

.

Dean se redressa sur son lit en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alluma son lecteur Mp3 posé sur l'étagère de l'évier et se glissa sous le jet tiède de la douche…

Mains contre la paroi, yeux fermés, il se laissa bercer par la mélodie.

Johnny Cash resterait à jamais son maître...

.

"_HURT_"

.

Fin chapitre III.

.

**J'ai longuement hésitée à poster ce chapitre ce dimanche. **

**Les derniers évènements qui se sont produit en France m'ont beaucoup bouleversée mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal en ce jour, ce sont les récupérations parfois racoleuses et les amalgammes de tout bord qui y sont associés.**

**L'âme du slogan unificateur de #JesuisCharlie" est ternie et ça me fait mal...**

**.**

**J'ai toujours voulu dénoncer à travers mes UA les injustices et les silences sciemment voilés ou ignorés...**

**Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi démunie face à l'absurdité humaine dans toute son horreur et ses contradictions et ce, des deux côtés du miroir.**

**J'ai une pensée pour tous ses morts et pas qu'ici en France...Tous ses Charlie oubliés qui meurent pour défendre un droit qui nous semble acquis mais qui n'a jamais été aussi bafoué. Celui de la liberté.**

**J'espère que la manifestation de ce dimanche se passera bien.**

**.**

**Cela dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura changé les idées, vous aura plu et vous donnera l'envie de m'accompagner pour la suite du voyage.**

**A dimanche prochain. **

**Love you all...So much...**


	4. Saisir sa chance

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier, lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière, vous êtes mon essence. Tous ses retours me touchent énormément. Vous êtes ma récompense. Je sais que je me répète mais je tenais à le redire, encore et encore...Merci**

**J'en profite, par la même occassion, pour remercier à nouveau ma béta et amie, Marian.**

**Merci à Elida et Chipie pour vos reviews**

**Chanson du jour " The ghost of Tom Joad" de Bruce Springsteen (version ballade)**

.

**Chapitre IV**** : " Saisir sa chance"**

.

Le restant de la semaine se déroula dans une sorte de routine qui leur devint vite à tous familière.

Castiel arrivait vers 9h30, toujours affublé du même costume et de son trench-coat. Serviette en cuir collée contre sa poitrine. Il souriait à Henriksen qui avait pris l'habitude de le saluer d'une poussée amicale dans le dos pour le faire entrer.

Dean l'attendait avec Krissy, comme à chaque fois, avec une étrange appréhension masquée derrière un léger sourire qui se voulait faussement blasé.

Sans plus chercher à nier l'évidence, ce qu'au fond, il ne fit jamais vraiment, il avait fini par admettre qu'il aimait bien le précepteur de sa fille et que cela allait bien au-delà de l'attrait physique qu'il avait ressenti pour lui dès le départ et qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier au fil des jours au point de hanter ses nuits.

Il avait appris, au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, à l'apprécier en tant qu'homme. Leur dîner au Big foot les rapprocha tous autant qu'ils étaient, laissant peu à peu tomber les masques.

.

Castiel était quelqu'un d'intelligent. C'était indéniable. Ses connaissances semblaient infinies, il pouvait aborder tous les sujets avec cette faculté incroyable de ne jamais paraître ni pédant ni imbu de lui-même. C'était juste quelque chose de naturel chez lui. Il aimait s'intéresser à tout ce qui faisait la richesse de ce monde et son enthousiasme à vouloir partager tout ce qui faisait son univers, s'avéra très vite communicatif. Plus d'une fois, ils restèrent tous suspendus à ses lèvres à l'écouter parler du système solaire ou de la biodiversité, choses qui en tant normal auraient fait soupirer d'ennui la moitié de la tablée.

Il y avait dans sa manière de se laisser emporter par son sujet, une forme d'innocence qui les touchait.

" Je l'adore ce mec" marmonnait, fasciné, Ash à longueur de journée." J'veux le même à Noel".

Il y avait cependant un domaine qu'ils abordaient régulièrement entre eux et sur lequel Castiel ne semblait avoir aucun savoir, celui dit de la culture populaire.

Le visage désemparé qu'il affichait à chaque référence musicale ou cinématographique, en était la preuve incontestable.

Cela devint vite un jeu entre Dean et Ash que de le titiller sur le sujet, et puis surtout c'était un domaine où tous deux excellaient et pouvaient du coup rivaliser avec leur Einstein de voisin de table.

" Mec...c'est le fondement même de l'humanité...Depuis la nuit des temps, l'homme s'exprime à travers l'art " le fustigea Ash, l'air outré.

L'art, Castiel n'y était pas étranger, que du contraire, mais cela s'arrêtait abruptement à De Vinci ou Mozart... Il suffisait de lui parler de Star wars, Marvel et Cie et de Johnny Cash ou Metallica pour le voir perdre sa maigre assurance.

" Je ne comprends pas cette référence " devint vite une phrase culte. Dean et Ash s'empressaient alors de lui sauter dessus.

" Vraiment Cass! Un mec aussi intelligent que toi...Tu me déçois là " marmonna le chanteur, bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air dépité, en attendant avec un plaisir non dissimulé de le voir pencher sa tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre en vain, qui était ce fameux Boss dont il lui parlait depuis cinq minutes.

" Bruce " en écarquillant les yeux. Krissy se mit à rire en passant de son père à son professeur. " Bruce mec " insista Dean.

" Je suis désolé...Je ne connais pas cet homme ".

" NAAAAA " en se frappant le front. " Ash " en se tournant vers son voisin pour le prendre à témoin. " Il ne connaît pas Bruce Springsteen " désespéré.

" Je crois que tu l'as vexé " nota Ash en pointant du menton Castiel qui mangeait son hamburger, écrasé sur lui-même.

" Absolument pas " s'offusqua doucement celui-ci. " On ne peut pas tout savoir ni connaître et je ne demande pas mieux que d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Bruce dont vous ne cessez de me vanter les mérites ".

Ash étouffa un rire. " Définitivement vexé " en hochant la tête vers Gabriel qui dodelinait de la sienne, amusé par leurs petites chamailleries.

Ce n'était là qu'une confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. Castiel Novak était en passe de devenir la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée et ce, depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Son univers diamétralement à l'opposé du leur, sa naïveté sur certains sujets et son côté érudit de l'autre, étaient une véritable bouffée d'oxygène dans ce monde fermé que leur était devenu la musique. Il s'était intégré au groupe, sans rien y laisser paraître. Tous semblaient déjà le considérer comme l'un des leurs alors qu'il ne le serait peut-être plus dans deux jours. Gabriel en soupira de dépit.

.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Dean pour ouvrir son étui, Ash en fit de même.

Castiel leva les yeux pour croiser ceux taquins du chanteur sur lui.

" Il est temps d'enrichir ta culture musicale buddy...Parce qu'il est hors de question que je voyage avec un gars qui ne connaît pas ses classiques " en posant la caisse de sa guitare sur sa cuisse. Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de repousser son assiette et de se redresser sur sa chaise, mains glissées entre ses genoux.

Dean accorda sa guitare et sans même consulter Ash, entama " _The Ghost Of Tom Joad _". Sa voix, au départ, volontairement trop basse, s'éleva petit à petit pour littéralement se casser sur les refrains.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à décrocher les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Dean avait les siens à moitié clos se laissant bercer par les mots d'une ballade qui dénonçait la misère humaine. Il semblait transporter par la mélodie, lui faisant découvrir une autre facette du personnage, celle que sa fille avait tenté de lui faire voir et qu'il avait déjà entraperçu.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette chanson le touchait. La voix de Dean rejointe par celle de Ash, lui nouait les tripes. Le silence qui se fit soudain dans tout le restaurant tel le temps suspendu, ajoutait à l'envoûtement qu'ils opéraient sur toute l'assemblée.

Castiel aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il resta longtemps silencieux après que Dean eut posé la dernière note. Le regard égaré le fixant sans le voir.

Lentement, le restaurant reprit vie, pas un applaudissement juste un silence respectueux et des regards admiratifs et émus pour la plupart.

Dean rangea sa guitare, le sourire empli de tendresse de sa fille suivant chacun de ses gestes.

" Wouah " fit simplement Henriksen en s'enfonçant sur son dossier. "Classe".

" C'était...C'était magnifique " osa timidement Castiel en reprenant pied. " Tu ...vous... " bafouilla-t-il.

" Tu " insista Dean en le regardant sans aucune once d'ironie." Et merci pour le compliment'' sincèrement touché.

.

Castiel sourit neutre mais dans son regard Dean put y lire un flot d'émotion sans que son visage ne se départisse pour autant de ce masque impassible qu'il affichait si souvent pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le monde extérieur. Il se noya dans ce bleu profond et y vit la résignation, le dépit mais surtout le désir...Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu de lui. Dans un simple échange, tout fut dit. Castiel baissa les yeux et soupira en se levant.

" Je dois vous laisser...Krissy " en se tournant vers elle. " Tu es prête? " en prenant son trench-coat.

Krissy aussi avait compris et ses traits crispés en disaient bien assez longs sur son ressentiment. Repoussant sa chaise, elle se leva à son tour sans un mot ni un regard vers la tablée, elle se dirigea droit vers la sortie.

" Bonne après-midi et encore merci pour ce petit intermède musical " en hochant la tête. Dean lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de la main. Le silence était lourd de non-dits.

Henriksen suivit le mouvement.

" Je reviens...Partez pas sans moi " en essuyant sa bouche et jetant négligemment sa serviette dans son assiette.

.

A peine étaient-ils sortis que Ash se tourna vers Dean.

" Pas lui...Merde Deano " en fixant la place vide.

" Quoi pas lui? " tentant vainement de se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il venait de s'engouffrer, accoudé à la table, visage enfoui dans ses mains.

" Va pas tout gâcher " le supplia son ami. " C'est un chic type ".

" En quoi coucher avec moi serait si terrible? ".

" Me prends pas pour un con " le fustigea Ash. " Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ".

" Il a raison Dean " fit Gabriel qui était resté jusqu'à présent en retrait. " Tout d'abord, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est avant tout le précepteur de ta fille ".

" Il ne l'est pas encore, je te signale " sur la défensive.

" Joue pas sur les mots tu veux! " levant légèrement le ton. " De plus, si il accepte le contrat ce dont je ne doute pas une seule seconde, ça signifiera qu'il sera du voyage et je ne veux pas qu'une histoire de plan cul vienne pourrir la tournée ".

" Histoire de cul entre deux adultes consentants, je te signale " rectifia Dean.

" Te fous pas de ma gueule " en frappant la main sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres hommes ainsi que les assiettes et bouteilles.

" Calmos Gaby " s'étonna Ash.

" J'ai pas envie de me calmer...Pour une fois, je te demande juste de garder ta queue dans ton pantalon " fulminant de plus belle.

" Gabriel " fit horrifié Ash. " Ton langage Bossy ".

" La ferme Ash...Je suis pas d'humeur...Toi " en se tournant vers Dean le menaçant de l'index. Ce dernier fixait ses mains croisées, le regard complètement perdu. " Nom de Dieu, Dean " passant de la colère à la consternation. " Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ce mec quand même? ".

" J'ai jamais dit que j'en pinçais pour lui " se défendit lamentablement ce dernier.

" Manquait plus que ça " se désespéra Gabriel en levant les mains au ciel. " C'est officiel...Je n'engagerais plus dorénavant que des laiderons 100% labélisés crétin " passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

" Raison de plus pour pas céder, tu ne crois pas " osa Ash en se penchant sur la table pour tâcher de croiser le regard de son compagnon de table.

" Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi " en se redressant sur sa chaise, furieux. " Alors oui, je le trouve super bandant ce mec et si cela lui botte de vouloir partager un plan cul avec moi, je ne vais pas cracher dessus...Ca vous pose un problème? Je m'en tamponne... Et non, je n'en pince pas pour lui " en faisant la grimace tout en se tournant vers Gabriel. " Je le trouve sympa et canon mais rien de plus, rien de moins…Point. Maintenant si vous pouviez vous mêler de vos affaires et me foutre la paix, ça m'arrangerait ".

" Et Krissy? " claqua Gabriel, le visage fermé. " Tu as pensé à elle ".

" Quoi Krissy " soudain déstabilisé.

" ll est évident qu'elle est attachée à lui...Tu crois qu'elle réagira comment quand lui aussi finira par claquer la porte? ".

" Pourquoi le ferait-il? " écarquillant les yeux, surpris.

" Parce que c'est ce qu'ils finissent tous par faire, Monsieur Beau Gosse " s'énerva Gabriel. " Ce ne sont pas les mecs et les gonzesses qui manquent " lui fit remarquer calmement Ash. " Pourquoi lui? ".

" Parce qu'il me plaît et que je lui plais et que ça devrait vous suffire comme explication ".

" Tu fais une erreur, Dean " fit Ash en tirant sur sa visière.

" Quelle erreur, dis-moi Monsieur je sais tout? " en croisant les bras, provocateur.

" Gaby a raison " en fixant ce dernier.

" Eclaire ma lanterne ".

" T'en pinces pour ce mec...Et ça va bien au delà d'un plan cul ".

" N'importe quoi " en levant les yeux au plafond. " On le connaît même pas " en indiquant des deux bras tendus la place vide que Castiel occupait.

" Ca change quoi " en le fixant longuement. Dean comprit le message.

" C'est pas la même chose" la voix blanche, pâlissant, la mâchoire contractée.

" Vraiment Dean? ".

" Va te faire foutre CONNARD " en se levant, rageur, balançant sa chaise au sol. " Je me casse " en attrapant sa guitare.

Il se retourna une dernière fois.

" Je le veux et je l'aurais, et si jamais...Ce sont pas les précepteurs qui manquent " en foudroyant Gabriel. " La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à choisir une vieille bique et tu n'auras pas alors à t'inquiéter de savoir si je vais me la taper ou pas " sortant du restaurant en claquant la porte devant les visages effarés des quelques clients restants.

.

" Et merde " maugréa Gabriel. " Qu'aurait fait Joyce à ma place, tu crois? ".

" Elle n'aurait pas engagé un mec comme Castiel " nota tout bêtement Ash en appelant le serveur de la main. " J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort " en pointant sa bière vide.

" Il est furax " soupira Gabriel.

" Il l'est toujours quand ça touche où ça fait mal " en souriant au serveur embarrassé qui s'avança. " Un whisky sec s'il vous plaît...Gab? ".

" Une bière merci " en s'accoudant et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. " Il va finir par avoir ma peau " en étouffant un rire désabusé.

" Dean est un gars en or, mais quand il s'agit de sentiments " suspendant sa phrase, en tournant sa bouteille de bière vide.

" Il va lui faire du mal sans même le vouloir, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? " d'une voix qui ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse.

" Oui...Mais comme l'a si bien dit Dean, ils sont adultes et consentants...Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour les juger? ".

" Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...En plus, Krissy avait sa tête des mauvais jours, ça promet " en hochant la tête vers la place vide en bout de table.

" Elle n'est pas dupe...Elle a bien vu comme nous tous ce qu'il s'est passé ".

" J'aurais dû me fier à ma première intuition " en s'écartant pour laisser le serveur poser les verres.

" Laquelle? ".

" Ne pas engager un précepteur ".

" Ca ne l'a pas empêché de sauter la préceptrice " rit Ash en sirotant son whisky.

" Je ..." en prenant sa bouteille.

" Gabriel? ".

" Je la sens pas cette fin de tournée " après quelques secondes de silence.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par -tu la sens pas-" en repoussant sa visière. " A cause du prof-là? ".

" Non...Même si ça ne va pas arranger les choses...J'en viens presque à prier pour qu'il refuse le contrat " en riant désenchanté.

" Ca n'arrivera pas, surtout si Dean l'attrape dans ses filets avant " buvant en riant.

" La ferme Ash " en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

" Parle-moi mec " en posant son verre, soudain anxieux.

" Je pense qu'il ne tient plus la pression " en s'affalant sur le dossier de sa chaise. " Tu sais, j'envisage très sérieusement de diminuer les dates de la tournée et vos apparitions télés".

" La tournée est complète...N'y pense même pas...Dean refusera aussi sec et je ne pourrais pas lui donner tort ".

" Ash... Tu le vois comme moi quand même " s'enquêrit-il. " Là, il est bien mais dans un mois, quand la tournée battra à nouveau son plein, il se remettra à boire de trop, à sortir, à..." en baissant la tête.

" Va au bout de tes pensées " l'incita Ash.

" Cette histoire de joint " en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

" Je sais " fuyant son regard.

" Je refuse de voir ça Ash " en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. " Je le refuse ".

" Alors faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas...Hum " tentant de le rassurer.

" Comment? ".

" Fais en sorte de diminuer ses apparitions télé comme tu l'as dit, c'est déjà un bon début...Limite ses rencontres avec les journalistes au seul jour de concert...Evite aussi de lui faire signer de nouveaux contrats publicitaires avant que la tournée ne prenne fin... Merde Gaby, c'est toi le manager, c'est à toi de gérer tout ça ".

" Je sais " en vidant sa bière. " Je crois que je suis trop attaché à lui et que ça fausse mon jugement ".

" Non, tu crois? " sarcastique, en vidant d'un trait la fin de son whisky.

" L'ami a pris le pas sur le professionnel, c'est de ma faute ".

" Y a rien de mal à ça et puis si jamais, Henriksen sera là pour te remettre les idées en place quand tu commenceras à trop délirer ".

" On parle de moi? " lança ce dernier en tirant une chaise.

" On parle du futur cauchemar qui s'annonce " s'amusa Ash en se léchant les lèvres.

" Vous voulez parler de la tension sexuelle qui flottait dans l'air " répliqua froidement Vic, l'oeil pétillant.

" Entre autre...Comment va Krissy? " osa Gabriel.

" Je pense que Dean va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure et que Novak finira par en passer un très bon " tout sourire.

" Putain " laissa tomber Gabriel en s'effondrant front sur la table tandis que Ash s'esclaffait.

" Bon...Avec tout ça...Faudrait penser à retourner au studio en espérant que Monsieur Beau Gosse se soit calmé ".

" J'ai raté quelque chose? " fit Henriksen en levant un sourcil.

" Le début de la fin " maugréa Gabriel en se levant. " Je vais envoyer une poupée vaudou à Joyce " en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour payer l'addition.

" Okay " se lamenta Henriksen.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Krissy s'assit, le visage fermé, et ouvrit son livre de mathématiques sans un regard vers Castiel.

" Tu m'en veux? " finit-il par oser lui demander après quelques minutes. " J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu? ".

Elle refusa de lui répondre, les yeux rivés sur un problème d'algèbre.

" Ton silence est déjà en soi une réponse...Tu m'en veux...C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le restaurant? ".

Il la vit se crisper.

" Krissy parle-moi...J'ai besoin que les choses soient dites entre nous sinon ça ne pourra pas marcher ".

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

" Vous allez rester? ".

" Tu veux savoir si je vais accepter d'être officiellement ton précepteur? ".

" Oui " en se tordant les doigts.

" Je trouve que l'on s'entend plutôt bien et que notre collaboration, bien que récente, semble déjà porter ses fruits, non? ".

" Ca veut dire que vous allez dire oui? " plissant les yeux, soucieuse.

" Ca veut dire que je pense effectivement accepter le contrat " en lui souriant.

" C'est super ". Ne pouvant cacher sa joie. " Alors vous ne coucherez pas avec Papa" lui lança-t-elle abruptement, visage fermé.

" Pardon? " en reculant sur sa chaise.

" Vous ne coucherez pas avec lui " les traits figés. " Parce que sinon, vous aussi vous finirez par partir " le regard noir. " Et je ne veux pas que vous partiez...Jamais " en replongeant dans son livre.

" Écoute-moi bien Krissy " le ton sévère en refermant son cahier et l'obligeant à lui faire face. " On va mettre les choses au clair entre nous...Je suis, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ton précepteur et bien que je t'apprécie beaucoup, cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une adolescente de 13 ans...Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? ".

Elle pinça les lèvres, refusant de lui répondre.

" Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? " répéta-t-il, sur un ton sec.

" Oui ".

" Pardon? ".

" Oui, Monsieur " en retenant ses larmes.

" Maintenant regarde-moi " en lui prenant doucement le menton dans le creux de sa main.

" On oublie tout ça, tu veux bien...Faisons comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu ".

" Ca veut dire que Papa et vous...Pardon " en se renfrognant.

" Tout ceci est extrêmement embarrassant " rougit Castiel en se levant.

" Vous n'étiez pas discrets " sourit tristement Krissy.

" Mon dieu" bafouillant en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque. Sa respiration se fit soudain hésitante, de la sueur se mit à perler sur son front. Il fila vers la salle de bain pour n'en ressortir que quelques minutes plus tard.

" Ca va? " lui demanda, alarmée, Krissy tout en continuant ses exercices.

" Je crois que mon hamburger ne passe pas très bien " le visage pâle en se penchant sur sa feuille. " A+B " en lui indiquant son erreur.

" Ah oui j'ai oublié le - " en se corrigeant et recommençant son exercice.

" Parfait " en posant la main sur ses cheveux avant de s'asseoir. " Krissy? ".

" Oui ".

" Si cela te gêne autant " en baissant la tête. " Alors il ne se passera rien, je te le promets " la voix partant dans les graves.

" Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir " en lui souriant. " J'adore mon père mais… " en se mordant la lèvre. " Pour lui, ça n'est jamais sérieux...C'est juste...Enfin vous comprenez " mal à l'aise.

" Je comprends " fuyant son regard.

.

La fin d'après-midi se passa entre algèbre et géométrie, si Krissy s'en sortait plutôt bien avec la première matière, il lui fut évident qu'elle aurait bien plus de mal avec la deuxième. Il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Jenkins, le seul de ses collègues et amis qui soit resté en contact avec lui après son départ et ce malgré les raisons de celui-ci...Il était professeur de mathématiques et à ses heures perdues de philosophie, deux mondes pour un univers. Il lui enverrait un mail dès que sa fonction serait officialisée.

Ils ne virent pas l'heure passée si bien que quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean et Henriksen, ils étaient encore la tête plongée dans les polygones.

.

" Pa' " s'étonna Krissy en regardant sa montre. " Il est déjà 17h! ".

" Et bien ça doit être une des premières fois que je te vois encore rivée dans tes bouquins à cette heure-ci " en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

" Salut " en souriant à Castiel.

" Hello Dean " en croisant son regard.

" Tu rentres direct ou tu manges un bout avec nous ce soir? ".

" Ce serait avec joie mais mon frère m'attend pour souper " en dépliant ses manches de chemise. Dean, appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de Krissy, suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il sentit la main de sa fille se poser sur la sienne.

" J'ai envie d'une glace " en levant la tête vers lui.

" Non mais regardez-la me supplier avec ses yeux de cocker " en tapotant sur son nez. " Mets ta veste...Tu m'as donné envie...Attends-nous Cass...On va descendre avec toi " en filant vers sa chambre.

" Vous voulez vraiment pas en manger une avec nous? ".

" Tu es gentille, mais ce n'est que partie remise ".

" On lui dit " susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

" Tu veux? " en réajustant sa cravate, en vain." Je pensais d'abord en informer Gabriel ".

" Vous lui direz demain ".

" Tu lui diras quoi demain? " fit Dean qui avait changé de chemise, optant pour une grise à carreaux.

" J'peux? " en interrogeant Castiel du regard, ce dernier lui sourit. " Il a dit oui " en fixant son père, le visage rayonnant.

" C'est vrai? " fit Dean, la voix un peu tremblante.

" Krissy et moi semblons bien nous entendre et visiblement ma façon d'enseigner lui convient, je ne vois donc pas de raison de refuser votre offre, si elle tient toujours bien évidemment " en se dandinant.

" Tu parles qu'elle tient toujours mec " en lui tapant sur l'épaule. " Tu parles " répéta-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

" Je dois y aller " en attrapant sa veste sur le fauteuil pour échapper à l'emprise de Dean.

" J'aurais voulu avertir Gabriel avant mais Krissy ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre jusque-là " en dépassant Henriksen qui hocha la tête. Il décrocha son trench-coat et leur fit face.

" J'aimerais juste savoir quand est-ce que vous envisagez de reprendre votre tournée, histoire de pouvoir informer mon frère sur la date de mon départ ".

" Il faudra voir ça avec Gabe demain...L'intendance, c'est son domaine mais dès que le reste du groupe nous aura rejoint, on décollera...Compte deux jours " ne pouvant cacher sa satisfaction. " Content de t'avoir avec nous " en enfilant son blouson en cuir brun tanné tout en ne décrochant pas son regard de lui.

" C'est un plaisir partagé " murmura Castiel.

Krissy se colla à son père qui la prit par l'épaule.

" Allez ma puce...On va se la manger cette glace! ".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

" J'ai accepté " en posant son trench-coat sur le dossier du fauteuil.

" Bien " fit Balthazar en se levant de son bureau. " Tu es sûr de ton choix? ".

" Je n'en ai pas d'autre Balty...C'est ma dernière chance " en froissant le tissu de son imper tout en le fixant. " Je peux plus continuer à regarder la vie défiler devant moi sans réagir...Tout... ". Il ferma les yeux et soupira. " Je ne peux plus rien changer au passé mais je peux encore changer le futur...Krissy est ce futur ".

" Sache que je t'aurais soutenu peu importe la décision que tu aurais prise " en se tenant devant lui.

" Je sais. Je..." en relevant les yeux pour croiser les siens. " Je pourrais jamais te..." perdant ses mots.

" Tu ne me dois rien " en posant sa main sur son épaule. " Je serais toujours là pour toi...Comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi, ne l'oublie pas ".

" Merci ".

" Viens...Je vais nous servir un verre de vin et tu vas me raconter ta journée ".

Castiel ne savait rien cacher à son frère. Celui-ci avait vite compris que Dean ne le laissait pas indifférent et quand il lui narra la séance au restaurant, il eut tôt fait de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

" Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Il ne verra jamais en toi que l'histoire d'une ou peut-être plusieurs nuits mais ce sera toujours sans lendemain...Tu te sens prêt à vivre ça? " en se penchant vers lui.

Castiel resta silencieux.

" Je te connais que trop bien, Cassy...Ca finira par te ronger...Tu n'es pas ce type d'homme".

" Quel type d'homme suis-je? Dis-moi " en élevant la voix.

" Fidèle " répondit simplement Balthazar. " Vous évoluez tous deux dans deux mondes différents, le seul lien que vous aurez en commun, ce sera la petite Krissy...Il continuera à aller voir ailleurs. Il continuera à jouer de son charme parce que c'est dans sa nature et qu'il en a besoin ".

" Tu ne connais pas tout de lui " tenta désespérément de se convaincre Castiel.

" Oh je suis sûr que c'est un homme bien...Et que dans le privé, ça doit être quelqu'un de très intéressant mais cela n'enlève rien au fait, que ça reste un cavaleur invétéré et que je refuse de te voir souffrir une nouvelle fois, tu m'entends! ".

" Ce n'est pas que ça, Balty " en se tordant les doigts. " Ca...Ca me manque " en rougissant légèrement. " J'en ai besoin...J'ai besoin de contact physique. J'ai besoin de sentir un autre corps contre le mien, j'ai besoin de me sentir désiré...Je sais que...Je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de lui, mais je sais aussi ce qu'il est, et c'est de cela dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui ".

" Il viendra un jour où tu voudras plus et lui n'aura rien de ce plus à t'offrir ".

" Ce jour-là, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ".

" Ce jour-là, je serais là mais en attendant..." en lui souriant. " Saisis cette chance, parce que je ne t'avais plus vu aussi heureux et vivant depuis des mois et que ça vaut tous les Dean Winchester du monde ".

" Je vais y arriver Balty...Pour toi…Pour eux " en levant les yeux vers le plafond. " Krissy sera ma réussite pour ce qu'ils auront été mon échec ".

" Castiel " en lui serrant l'avant-bras. " Ne reporte pas tout sur elle, cette petite n'y est pour rien ".

" Je sais faire la part des choses...Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire, tu le sais " presque dans une supplique.

" Je le sais bien " en lui servant un nouveau verre de vin. " Tu en es juste incapable ". Il soupira en le regardant avec tendresse. "Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait là-bas et même si au final, ça n'a rien changé, au moins toi tu peux marcher la tête haute, je n'en dirais pas autant des autres ".

" J'aurais..." commença Castiel quand son frère posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

" Non...Désolé, tu ne pouvais rien... N'oublie jamais que le seul qui a osé agir et qui a failli ne jamais en revenir, c'est TOI...Uniquement TOI...Ils ne t'en veulent pas " en retirant son doigt. " Ils savent que tu as tout tenté pour les sauver...Mais tu n'avais aucune chance ".

" Mais si..." les yeux brillants. " Mais si j'avais agi plus tôt ".

" Ca n'aurait rien changé ".

" Je sais " dans un murmure. " Merde Balty...Je le sais ".

" Je les aurais attendu bien longtemps ses mots " sourit affectueusement son frère.

" Tu crois qu'un jour, j'arriverais à m'endormir sans voir leurs visages figés? Tu crois qu'un jour, je les reverrais vivants, riants comme avant? ".

" Il faudra encore du temps mais un jour, tous ces cauchemars cesseront de te hanter et tu pourras à nouveau rêver...Il n'y a qu'à regarder les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers mois...Tu as eu la force de te relever malgré tous les obstacles...Un jour, tu seras libre ".

" Un jour..." en vidant son verre.

" Je te le promets " en vidant le sien.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Etendu sur son lit, Dean fixait le plafond depuis bientôt une heure. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas ces derniers temps.

Quelqu'un lui aurait demandé combien de fissure ce même plafond comptait, il aurait pu répondre quatre...Il les avait retracées une à une en laissant voguer ses pensées sur chacune d'entre elles.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait rejoint le studio, à pied, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Il avait fini par sonner. Quand Manners lui ouvrit, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qui ne trompait personne et encore moins le vieux baroudeur qui lui faisait face.

" Un souci? " en le laissant passer.

" Non...Pourquoi? " semblant étonné.

" T'es seul sans ton garde du corps et tu souris comme un crétin " sans s'inquiéter de savoir à qui il s'adressait.

" Tout d'abord, Henriksen n'est pas mon garde du corps " vexé. " C'est mon agent de sécurité, je sais me défendre tout seul, merci ...et puis je ne souris pas comme un crétin, j'essayais juste d'être agréable " en le foudroyant du regard.

" Si tu le dis " en le devançant vers la cuisine. " Tu veux boire quelque chose? ".

" Je dirais pas non à un café" en posant son étui contre le mur.

" Alors ".

" Alors quoi? " en s'asseyant.

" Où sont les autres? ".

" Au restaurant ".

" Hum " en lui tournant le dos.

S'en suivit un silence qui alourdit l'atmosphère et mit mal à l'aise Dean.

" Bon bin je crois que je vais filer au studio hein " rire un peu forcé en se levant.

" C'était à propos de votre tournée? ".

" Quoi dont? " en prenant son étui.

" Votre dispute ".

" Quelle dispute? " maugréa Dean.

" Laisse tomber...Je t'apporte ton café dans 5 minutes ".

Il ouvrit la porte du studio et stoppa.

" Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour moi...Ash a remis ça sur le tapis et j'ai pas aimé, c'est tout ".

" Tu n'as pas aimé pourquoi? ".

" T'es quoi? Psy en dehors de ta vocation de chanteur raté " pesta Dean en refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

Manners réapparut quelques minutes après, café dans une main et bouteille de whisky et deux verres coincés entre ses doigts dans l'autre.

Dean répétait un de ses anciens morceaux. Il ne le chantait pas, il le murmurait.

" C'est joli " lança le vieil homme en posant les verres sur la petite table d'appoint.

" Je suis désolé...pour...pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure " tout en fixant le manche.

" C'est oublié...J'en ai entendu des bien pires, et puis c'est un peu vrai " en lui affichant un sourire entendu.

Dean posa sa guitare sur son stand et s'accouda sur ses cuisses.

" Y a personne en dehors de toi ici? " en levant les yeux sur l'homme qui remplissait à présent leurs verres.

" Non...Divorcé sans enfant...Ma femme n'en voulait pas et je dois dire qu'à l'époque, c'était pas non plus dans mes priorités ".

" Tu vis seul? ".

" Je ne suis jamais seul...Y a toujours du monde ici...C'est ça qui me plaît " en lui tendant un verre. " C'est la vie que je me suis choisi à défaut de celle que j'aurais voulu au départ".

" Pourquoi avoir arrêté la musique? ".

" Parce que j'étais nul à chier " en riant. " Faut savoir arrêter les frais quand on en a encore l'occasion et les moyens. Et puis au fond, tout ça m'a permis de trouver ma vraie voie...La musique, ce n'est pas qu'être chanteur ou musicien... C'est aussi tout ce qui gravite autour " en buvant une rasade d'alcool.

" La musique, c'est toute ma vie...Je crois que je mourrais sans elle " en jetant regard lourd de sens vers sa guitare.

" Ne crois pas ça " en savourant son whisky. " Tu as une fille, non? ".

" Oui, Krissy " avec tendresse.

" Si tu devais choisir entre elle et la musique, tu hésiterais? ".

" Non " du tac au tac. " Mais je n'aurais jamais à le faire ".

" Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir...Crois-moi mon garçon, rien n'est immuable en ce monde ".

" La mort l'est " en baissant le regard sur son verre encore plein.

" Toute fin est le début d'une autre...Une mort pour une vie..." quand la sonnette d'entrée l'interrompit. " Et ceci sonne le glas de notre petite séance psy " rit Manners en se relevant.

" Merci " en levant son verre.

" Tu devrais te laisser une autre chance, tu sais ".

" Pardon? " en tiquant mais Manners avait déjà disparu.

.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la table de chevet. 2h15...Il posa son avant-bras sur son front et ragea.

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit une petite boîte de somnifères. Il en fit glisser deux dans le creux de sa main et les avala sans se poser de question.

Il retourna vers sa chambre en prenant au passage une bière qui traînait sur la commode.

Il se recoucha après en avoir bu la moitié et finit par se glisser sous les draps.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ash et Gabriel ne mentionnèrent pas l'incident du restaurant et la séance au studio se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Dans deux jours, ils devraient tous faire leurs adieux à Manners mais Gabriel lui avait d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'il referait appel à lui pour la prochaine tournée.

.

Cette nuit-là, Dean rêva d'un cimetière et d'une stèle...Puis d'une voix qui résonne...Une mort pour une vie...Le sourire de sa fille et les ombres de deux hommes qui se croisent.

Fin chapitre IV.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Love you.**


	5. Nouveau départ

**Je tenais à tous à vous remercier, je suis super touchée par les retours sur cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant. **

**Merci aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs ou aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Vous êtes tous mon essence.**

**Merci Akane et à Chipie pour vos reviews.**

**Deux chansons dans ce chapitre :**

**"1972" de Jake Owen (le chéri de Krissy...LOL)**

**" Point of you" de Justin Moore.**

.

**Chapitre V**** : " Nouveau départ"**

.

Il s'était assis un peu à l'écart, café à la main, visage fermé, fixant un horizon qui n'en était pas vraiment un...Des immeubles, une rue quasi déserte dans cette petite bourgade qu'ils allaient bientôt tous quitter.

Il vida sa tasse et fixa le sol. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle.

Il connaissait les symptômes, il avait appris à les maîtriser même si parfois tout lâchait.

Il calqua sa respiration sur le bruit du moteur de l'énorme bus de tournée qui les attendaient garé dans le parking du Motel. Bus qui faisait fureur et avait attiré tous les curieux du voisinage. Ces mêmes curieux qui occupaient, à présent, l'attention de Dean et de tout le groupe.

Les derniers autographes, les dernières photos, les sourires de circonstance, les adieux à une quiétude de huit jours.

Il sentit ses mains se serrer de plus en plus fort autour de sa tasse, au point qu'elle aurait pu finir par lui éclater entre les doigts.

Son coeur battait désordonné et son estomac se contracta brusquement mais il continua à focaliser son attention sur cette petite pierre entre ses chaussures.

Priant pour que personne ne vienne vers lui, espérant s'être assez éloigné pour éviter leur question.

Il mit de longues minutes à se battre contre cette oppression sournoise. Ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre, sa respiration reprit, peu à peu, un rythme normal. Il osa enfin lever les yeux tout en posant la tasse au sol pour essuyer de la paume, la sueur qui lui perlait sur le front.

Il devrait se lever mais il savait que ses jambes ne le soutiendraient pas.

Tous ses gens qui s'étaient rués vers eux...Tout ce bruit...Cette agression tant visuelle qu'auditive. Il avait dû fuir tout ça, prétextant un oubli dans sa chambre pour littéralement s'échapper de leur emprise.

" Dépêche...On part dans 5 minutes" lui avait lancé Ash en posant avec une mère et sa fille.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Krissy, assisse dans le bus, regarda Castiel s'éloigner. Quand il eut disparu dans le hall, elle se tourna vers sa droite où Ronald grignottait distraitement des chips tout en fixant l'écran de son I-Pad, il visionnait un film, probablement un marvel, se dit la petite.

Ronald refusait de se mêler au groupe quand les fans ou inconnus se regroupaient autour d'eux. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa part de succès, il s'en fichait, tout simplement.

Il préférait se perdre dans sa solitude que partager la gloire de ses compagnons.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas, de temps à autre, quand un fan tapotait sur le carreau à sa gauche, de se tourner vers lui en souriant tout en tenant la pause quelques secondes.

Ils savaient tous que Dean était plus enclin à se mettre dans la lumière, après tout, c'était lui la star pas le petit batteur qu'il était et cela lui convenait très bien ainsi.

Dean avait bien tenté de le mettre en avant de temps à autre, mais Ronald avait toujours refusé cette part-là du succès.

Il acceptait de le faire pour les photos officielles et cela en resta là à quelques rares exception près. Il avait pourtant sa petite notoriété avec la gente féminines, les filles l'aimaient bien malgré sa forte corpulence et son look un rien grunch. Parce que Ronald avait ceci de magique inscrit sur tous les traits de son visage, c'était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil sans une once de méchanceté.

Du coup, tout comme Dean, Ronald rentrait rarement seul à son hotel mais contrairement à celui-ci, il espérait à chaque fois tomber sur son âme soeur.

" Avec la vie qu'on mène, c'est pas gagné" lui avait signalé un soir de beuverie, Dean.

" Si je rencontre la fille de mes rêves, je pose les baguettes"

" Ca doit être pour cela que tu la trouves pas"

" Pardon?" en posant sa bière.

" Tu aimes trop tes baguettes...La musique est ta seule maitresse...Faut t'y faire" lui avait bafouillé le chanteur en s'endormant ivre mort sur la banquette arrière.

Ronald avait soupiré...C 'était, hélas, la stricte vérité... La musique était toute sa vie, un coup de foudre qui datait du jour où sa mère l'avait emmené au concert des Rolling stones lorsqu'il avait six ans.

Il avait depuis étudié le solfège et ensuite le piano tout en vouant une admiration sans borne à Charlie Watts, ce batteur de génie qui jouait sans jamais en avoir l'air, nonchalant mais fascinant.

Il reçut une batterie pour ses onze ans, quand il en saisit les baguettes, il sut qu'il en fera son métier.

.

Les années s'écoulèrent, un diplôme dans les mains pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il se décida enfin à tenter sa chance dans le milieu de la musique. Celle-ci se présenta à lui un après-midi de Juin. Gabriel cherchait un nouveau batteur pour la tournée et avait organisé des auditions libres dans la ville voisine. Ronald, ce vendredi-là, avait poussé la porte du studio sans trop y croire. Il voulait juste acquérir un peu d'expérience. Voir ce qu'il valait aux yeux d'un professionnel.

Dean n'était alors pas encore la star qu'il était aujourd'hui. Gabriel Trickster, lui par contre, s'était déjà fait un nom dans le milieu.

Ronald se présenta à eux, sans artifice. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, un T-Shirt des Rolling Stones délavé, les cheveux trop longs, une doudoune sans manche, il ne payait pas de mine mais dès qu'il s'installa à la batterie, Gabe et Dean s'étaient mis d'accord d'un seul regard.

Le lendemain, il fit la connaissance des deux autres musiciens, Ash et Jo. Le soir même, il signiait son contrat et jamais il ne le rompit.

Pourtant Ronald n'avait jamais été à proprement parlé un fan de country, encore maintenant, il lui préférait le rock, mais il aimait l'ambiance que générait cette musique.

Il aimait celle des concerts, il aimait la scène même si il s'y mettait souvent en retrait, il aimait surtout les gens avec qui il travaillait et qui étaient devenu au fil des années ses amis, sa deuxième famille.

Il sourit à un fan en lui faisant le V de la victoire avant de relancer son film en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

.

Pendant ce temps, Krissy s'amusait à observer les pauses prises par son père et finit par croiser son regard. Il lui fit un clin complice, elle rit et vit alors Castiel sortir et longer le mur, une tasse de café dans les mains.

Il avait cette même pâleur sur le visage qu'il lui avait affiché quelques jours plus tôt. Elle perdit son sourire et sursauta quand une fan se mit à hurler proche de l'hystérie.

Elle entendit Henriksen à l'extérieur qui commençait à chasser la foule, montant le ton quand certains refusèrent d'obtempérer. Il fut aidé en cela par le gardien du Motel.

Ils ne furent pas trop de deux.

.

Ash repoussa sa casquette et embrassa Jo tout en la prenant par la taille.

" EH CASTIEL" hurla-t-il en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Il reprit sa tasse et se releva, heureux de voir que ses jambes le soutinrent sans trembler.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il ferma les yeux, repensa à Balthazar qui l'avait déposé le matin même devant l'entrée du Motel.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Toute la vie de son cadet tenait dans une valise et un sac de coton. Il avait refermé le coffre avec dépit, un poids sur la poitrine.

" Promets moi qu'au moindre souci, tu m'appelleras" en ne détournant pas les yeux de la valise.

" Je te le promets, Balty" en refermant le coffre. "Tout se passera bien"

Il n'en était plus si sûr à présent.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel se trainait lentement dans ce couloir qui ne lui parut jamais aussi long, serviette collée contre son torse, fermant les yeux par intermittence pour garder la maitrise de ses émotions, ne pas se laisser emporter par celles-ci, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain...

Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers la chambre de Dean. Chambre d'où provint soudain des rires mêlés à des éclats de voix dont ceux d'une femme. Il ne sut pourquoi mais son coeur en rata un battement, il s'en trouva pathétique.

Ce n'était pas le moment, ça ne le serait jamais. Il devait se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Krissy et rien ni personne d'autres.

C'était le grand jour, celui où il apposerait sa signature au bas d'une page qui scellerait sa vie pour l'année à venir. Car ce fut là une de ses conditions, tout comme pour Henriksen, il avait exigé et obtenu de Gabriel un contrat à durée déterminée. L'équivalent d'une année scolaire. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de cette vie de nomade. Etait-il fait pour cette existence, lui qui cherchait à retrouver son équilibre.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, souffla et frappa trois coups comme à son habitude. Une partie des rires cessa et la porte s'ouvrit. Henriksen lui offrit un sourire franc en le laissant passer tout en lui tapant dans le dos.

"Ah...On attendait plus que toi" lança Dean proche de l'hillarité.

" Pardon?" en tiquant.

" Viens là que je te présente au restant de la troupe" en venant vers lui. Il le tira par la manche et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que sa bulle de sécurité explosa et qu'il s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était réuni dans la chambre du chanteur.

Tout le monde, plus une jeune femme assisse sur les genoux de Ash ainsi qu'un homme au sourire enfantin à sa droite.

" Cass...Je te présente Jo Harvelle...Violonniste, bassiste, choriste et à ses heures perdues, la moitié de Ash" Elle se leva en lui tendant la main.

" Enchantée" en souriant aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

" Bon...jour..." bafouilla Castiel, en la saluant.

" Et ce gros nounours là, c'est Ronald Reznick, notre batteur"

"Salut" en avançant d'un pas pour lui serrer la main à son tour.

" Bonjour" en abaissant sa serviette.

" Bonjour, Castiel" fit Krissy en se dirigeant vers lui et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait un tel geste mais ni lui ni Dean n'y trouvèrent à redire. La petite lui sourit à son tour.

Il y eut un court silence où tous semblèrent se jauger du regard.

Ce fut Gabriel qui les fit tous sursauter en se levant brusquemment du canapé.

" Bon...Maintenant que tout le monde a fait connaissance...Si on parlait de choses sérieuses...Genre la tournée" rictus au coin des lèvres. " et de ton contrat" en se tournant vers Castiel.

"Qui veut du café?" proposa Henriksen en décrochant le téléphone de la chambre pendant que Castiel ôta son trench-coat.

.

Assis à la table de travail, il observait du coin de l'oeil, les musiciens réunis. Jo avait retrouvé sa position d 'origine, sur les genoux de Ash, bras sur son épaule. Ils fixaient tous deux Dean en grande conversation avec Ronald à propos d'un solo de batterie que le chanteur voulait voir figurer dans une de leur future chanson. Ron maugréait les bras croisés.

Castiel ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'ils se disaient, les termes s'avérant trop techniques pour lui, ça parlait, partition, notes et canon...Dean dut sentir son regard car il finit par se tourner vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à ses compagnons.

Jo l'interrogea d'une simple moue.

"Quoi?" s'énerva quelque peu Dean en reprenant le cours de la conversation. Castiel se délesta son veston qu'il pendit au dos de sa chaise. Gabriel qui relisait le contrat, releva la tête.

"Ca va?"

" Très bien merci" en posant les avant-bras sur la table.

" Je te laisse lire...Si ça te convient...Tu signes en bas de la page...J'en ai fait une copie pour toi"

" Merci" en baissant les yeux sur le stylo qu'il lui tendit ainsi que les deux contrats.

.

Moins de dix minutes après, il apposa sa signature sur ces derniers. Il observa un long moment, stylo encore dans la main, son nom au bas des pages...Il ne pouvait plus reculer...Les dés étaient jetés.

Un éclat de rire de Dean le fit trésaillir. Une ombre qui se posa à sa gauche, le fit relever la tête.

"Super" fit Krissy presque dans un murmure sans oser poser le regard sur son professeur. Elle se contenta de fixer la main qui tenait le stylo.

" Voilà une bonne chose de faite" lança Gabriel en haussant la voix tout en prenant un des deux contrats. "Bienvenue parmi nous" en lui tendant la main, rassuré.

" Merci" en la lui serrant tout en se levant.

" Merci à toi" en lâchant sa main pour la glisser sur la joue de sa filleule. " Tu fais une heureuse" en s'éloignant vers le groupe.

" Venez" lança celle-ci en le tirant par la manche de sa chemise. " Papa et moi, on a un cadeau pour vous"

"Un cadeau?" bredouillant.

"Pa' " en se postant devant celui-ci.

" Ma puce?"

" Je peux le lui donner maintenant"

Il lui sourit comme unique réponse.

"Puis-je savoir en quel honneur?" tiqua Castiel.

" Considère ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue" répliqua Dean, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

.

Jo secoua légèrement l'épaule de Ash en jetant une oeillade en direction des deux hommes

" Je t'expliquerais" se contenta de répondre ce dernier. Elle resta perplexe devant le ton employé par son compagnon, sa réaction lui laissa à penser que quelque chose avait changé durant son départ. Il était évident que ce précepteur plaisait à Dean mais aussi que ce dernier ne laissait pas indifférent le dit professeur non plus.

Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, se dit-elle surtout quand il s'agissait de mêler plaisir et travail.

.

Krissy revint avec un sac en plastique qu'elle tendit, un peu maladroite, à Castiel.

" C'est Papa qui a choisi" en lançant un coup d'oeil vers celui-ci qui se gratta la nuque nerveusement

" C'est...C'est gentil mais il ne fallait pas" en posant le sac sur la table basse.

Ils virent ses sourcils se froncer tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans celui-ci Il en ressortit une chemise noire et un Jean used foncé.

" Dois-je y voir un message?" fit-il naivement.

Dean s'en amusa.

" Tu vas faire la tournée avec nous mec et il est hors de question que je voyage avec un pingouin" en pointant sa tenue.

" Cette tenue de pingouin me convient très bien et je m'y sens à l'aise, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas avec ceux-ci" en pointant le Jean, avec une moue dubitative.

" Comme tu veux " répondit un Dean irrité par son manque d'enthousiasme.

" Cela dit, je vous remercie tous les deux, sincèrement" continua Castiel en passant de Dean à Krissy. " et sachez que je compte bien faire honneur à votre cadeau" en souriant.

.

Jo écarquilla les yeux en se penchant vers Ash.

" Il parle toujours comme ça?"

" Toujours...Ca fait partie de son charme" lui répondit-il en se tournant vers Dean qui arborait une mine renfrognée. " C'est qu'on l'aime bien notre petit prof" regard vers Castiel qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

"Pardon?" fit-il, en tiquant tout en se redressant.

" Je disais à ma moitiée qu'on t'aimait bien" en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

" Sachez que je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi et que je tiens à vous remercier pour votre accueil" sincèrement touché par les mots de Ash en n'osant se tourner vers Dean.

" Bon trève de bavardages dégoulinant de mièvrerie..." pesta ce dernier. " On se remettrait pas au travail"

" Quel caractère " soupira Ash en repoussant Jo. "Tu noteras que Monsieur" fixant Castiel tout en insistant sur le dernier mot. " ...n'apprécie pas qu'on s'oppose à ses désideratas"

" En quoi l'aies-je contrarié? " visiblement perdu. " C'est à propos du cadeau?" sembla-t-il soudain comprendre.

" Laisse tomber...Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux...Je pensais juste que ça te ferait plaisir" maugréa de plus belle le chanteur.

" Tu pensais juste TE faire plaisir...nuance" nota Ash, sourire en coin.

" La ferme" en lui balançant un des coussins du canapé.

" C'est bien ce que je disais" en riant.

"Mon dieu" soupira Gabriel en se frappant le front de la main, alors qu'Henriksen ouvrait la porte à l'employé du room service.

.

Krissy vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de son père qui la serra contre lui, affectueusement tandis que Gabriel les rejoignit. Jo s'écarta quelque peu et tout en écoutant les dernières instructions de leur manager, elle se servit un café.

" Vous en voulez un?" en tendant une tasse à Castiel qui se tenait appuyé contre la table de bureau.

" C'est gentil " en se redressant.

" Lait? Sucre?" en se servant à son tour.

" Noir, merci"

" Vous devez pas faire attention vous savez"

" Pardon?" en lui faisant face.

" Ce sont des grands gosses et Dean est l'enfant le plus gâté d'entre eux" en relevant le menton pour pointer le canapé où tous discutaient le plus sérieusement du monde.

" Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps?"

" Je connais Dean depuis...presque toujours" en souriant avec tendresse. " Lui et son frère passaient leur vie dans le bar de ma mère"

" Votre mère tient un bar?" étonné.

" Oui...La plupart de ses clients sont des étudiants...Le Road house, c'est un peu comme un point de rassemblement où tout le monde se retrouve et se connait...Lawrence, en plus, n'est pas une très grande ville"

"Lawrence?"

" Lawrence, Kansas...On est tous natifs de làbas à l'exception de Ronald, mais j'ai tout abandonné à la mort de mon père pour aider ma mère...Elle était pas folle de joie mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix et puis j'étais pas faite pour les études" en haussant les épaules, mi dépitée mi fataliste.

" Vous n'aviez juste pas trouver celles qui vous convenaient" en cherchant à capter son attention.

" N'essayez pas de me convertir Monsieur le précepteur, c'est perdu d'avance" lança Jo en lui tapant sur le bras.

" Vous n'avez aucun regret?"

" Aucun...J'ai toujours vécu dans la musique, mon père jouait du piano et animait les soirées au Road house...Je savais que ce serait ça mon futur..Il m'a offert un violon pour mon dizième Noel et depuis...c'est devenu ma raison de vivre avec...lui" en regardant avec amour, Ash.

" Vous êtes ensemble depuis tout ce temps?" admiratif.

" Non...Au départ, nous étions juste amis...Ensuite il est parti pour Berkeley...Dean est parti de son côté et moi, je suis resté auprès de ma mère...On a gardé contact mais c'était plus pareil, et puis Gabriel est arrivé et tout a changé" en vidant sa tasse.

" Le Destin"

" Oui...Faut croire...Dean m'a demandé de le rejoindre...Ma mère n'était plus seule, j'étais libre, j'ai accepté sans hésiter...Peu de temps après, Ash est revenu aussi. Et là..." elle reposa sa tasse. " Je me suis rendue compte que c'était lui et personne d'autres"

" JO" finit par la héler Dean.

" Désolée" en lui souriant tout en l'abandonnant. " Le devoir m'appelle".

.

Castiel se resservit une tasse et rejoint Henriksen.

" C'est dans des moments pareils que je me rends compte qu'on est vraiment pas de la même planète " nota celui-ci en les observant débattre sur les chansons à retravailler ou à des nouvelles à inclure dans la tournée.

" Je trouve tout cela fascinant"

"Quoi dont?"

" Ce monde qui m'est totalement inconnu...Je m'y sens étranger, je n'y connais rien...Et je crois que c'est cela qui m'a fait accepté cette offre...J'avais besoin de tout recommencer à zéro, de redonner un sens à mon existence et je pense que je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur façon de le faire "

" Au fond, on se ressemble assez sur certains points...Aucun de nous n'aurait dû se retrouver ici et pourtant la vie a fait que"

"Oui " murmura Castiel, en buvant son café, son regard glissant sur les membres du groupe pour s'arrêter sur Dean.

Henriksen avait envie de lui demander qu'elles étaient ses cicatrices à lui? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout abandonner pour tenter cette aventure en terre inconnue, mais il n'en fit rien. Par expérience, il sut que Castiel ne lui dirait rien. Il y avait sur le visage de cet homme les marques d'un passé qui semblait encore le ronger. Il se refusait d'interférer dans sa vie privée. Il savait ce qu'il avait à savoir et cela lui suffisait...pour le moment.

" Un conseil d'ami" relança Henriksen le faisant légèrement sursauté sans qu'il ne détourne les yeux. " Réfléchis bien...Je ne permettrais pas de vous dire ce que vous devez faire ou pas...Mais il n'est pas de ceux qui s'attachent"

" Je sais" en baissant la tête, quand il la releva, Dean le fixait, sourire charmeur. "Je sais" mais bien qu'il tentait de se raisonner depuis le premier jour, il ne pouvait réfreiner le désir qui le brûlait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le chanteur. Désir qui augmentait avec les heures passées en sa compagnie qui lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles facettes de cet homme. De ce père. De cet ami.

Il s'en mordit la lèvre et se détourna de l'objet de son trouble.

Henriksen ne dit plus rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

.

La réunion s'éternisa. Dean et Ash qui avaient tous deux sortis leur guitare, jouaient quelques extraits de chanson, attendant l'approbation ou non de leurs deux autres camarades.

Les derniers arrangements qu'ils avaient en studio furent accueillis avec enthousiasme.

Jo et Ronald les accompagnaient en mimant leur instrument, yeux fermés pour l'une et mains frappant ses cuisses pour l'autre.

Krissy s'était assisse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Gabriel, l'air satisfait, les écoutait le visage concentré pour finir par applaudir au résultat final.

" C'est parfait...C'est du superbe boulot" se levant en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Dean se releva à son tour et posa son pied sur la table suivi par Garth qui fit de même, telle une ombre qui semblait lire à travers ses silences.

Il jeta un regard complice à sa fille qui lui sourit en se redressant à leur suite.

Il entama alors " _1972_" de Jake Owen... Ronald se mit à battre le rythme sur la table et Jo frappa des mains en cadence en reprenant le refrain avec les deux guitaristes.

Castiel les regarda se perdre dans une improvisation qui l'emporta à son tour, il se tourna vers Henriksen qui les écoutait en tapant du bout du pied.

Krissy chanta le dernier refrain avec son père, sa voix s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne et rendait du coup, l'ensemble encore plus magique.

Leur complicité était touchante, ils se raccrochaient chacun à l'autre, tenu par un lien invisible, indestructible.

Quand il posa la dernière note, il lâcha sa guitare, retenue par sa sangle et attira sa fille vers lui.

Ce fut sous les applaudissements que la scéance de répétition prit fin.

.

Dean s'écarta et se tourna vers Gabriel qui souleva le pouce, heureux.

Puis ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Castiel et le temps fut comme suspendu.

Les autres s'activaient, se félicitaient, s'emballaient pour la suite de la tournée mais eux, se perdaient entre vert émeraude et bleu nuit.

Ce fut le chanteur qui décrocha le premier quand sa fille le rappela à l'ordre en lui tirant sur sa manche retroussée.

" J'ai faim"

" On a tous faim" clama Ash.

" Tu viens avec nous?" supplia Dean en s'adressant à Castiel.

" Je...Je peux pas...Balty m'attend" en attrapant sa veste, sa serviette et le sac en plastique.

La tension sous jacente entre les deux hommes était là, électrique, tout le monde pouvait la ressentir mais personne ne dit rien. Il le regarda se rhabiller rêvant de le dévêtir.

Il était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà rencontrer. Maladroit, réservé, naif et en même temps, érudit, franc et libre de ses envies. Il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul et cela attisait le désir de Dean de le posséder. Mais a quel prix.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers sa fille...A quel prix...

" Pa' " en lui prenant la main.

" On y va ma puce" en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce soir-là, ce fut à Castiel qu'il pensa quand il se masturba étendu nonchalament sur le canapé et ce fut en se noyant dans ses yeux bleus perdus derrière ses paupières closes qu'il jouit bruyamment.

Il se fit la réflexion en riant, dépité en regardant son bas ventre souillé, qu'il était temps que la tournée reprenne ses droits et qu'il puisse à nouveau assouvir ses appêtits dans les bras d'homme qu'il pourrait soumettre à ses envies. Peu importe si ceux qu'il choisirait dorénavant, devraient avoir les yeux bleus ou les cheveux foncés en bataille.

Il avait fait une promesse à sa fille, il s'y tiendrait.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il suffirait d'un geste de Castiel et il céderait sans même chercher à l'éloigner.

.

Dean resta un long moment sous la douche, quand il en sortit, il ouvrit immédiatement son sac et en sortit une petite boite dont il fit glisser un cachet dans le creux de sa main.

Il l'avala d'un geste et serra les doigts sur les rebords de l'évier en se maudissant.

Fichus somnifères dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire...Tout comme les benzos dont il commençait à perdre le contrôle de l'usage. Il se débattait avec ses démons se demandant qui d'eux ou de lui finiraient par gagner, en se donnant de moins en moins de chance d'en sortir vainqueur. Il pensa alors à Krissy et sourit...Elle était sa chance.

Las, il finit par se coucher. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour s'endormir.

.

Castiel se détendit dans un bain tiède dans lequel il finit par se laisser glisser.

Yeux ouverts sur le plafond, en apnée, il se sentait revivre, en apesanteur entre deux mondes. D'air et d'eau.

A bout de souffle, il finit par se redresser d'un seul mouvement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que la deuxième glissa sur une cicatrice profonde qui lui barrait la hanche.

Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, elles se résumaient à bien peu de chose...Une seule valise dans laquelle il avait rajouté le Jean et la chemise. Un sac en toile dans lequel il glissa quelques livres, son ordinateur, ses médicaments et une paire de basket. Il y mettrait son nécessaire de toilette au matin.

Il observa les murs pastel de la salle de bain, les murs de sa sécurité. Sa main se crispa sur sa hanche...Il la sentit arriver, imperceptiblement...Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite...Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, il sombrait tout en détestant ce corps qui le trahissait à nouveau...Il eut juste encore assez de lucidité pour attraper le cordon du bouchon.

Il recroquevilla au fur et à mesure que la baignoir se vidait de son continu et se retrouva bientôt en position foetal, tremblant, la respiration erratique. Il avait envie de vomir, l'impression de mourir...Il finit par fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, fermant et ouvrant les poings avec force. Le docteur Mills lui avait appris à ainsi reprendre le contrôle mais fallait-il pour autant que sa crise ne soit pas trop sévère.

Il finit par se détendre, se focalisant sur ses muscles douloureux. Son coeur ralentit et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla après quelques minutes, saisi par le froid sur sa nudité et se refugia sans même s'essuyer sous les draps. Il se rendormit en fixant la valise sur laquelle reposait le sac de toile.

Pourquoi prendre celui-ci avec lui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi les conseils de son frère?

Tout jeter...Tout effacer.

Sa nuit fut parsemé de cauchemars et de cris. Il trésauta quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

" Cassie...Debout...Il est bientôt l'heure de partir" fit sa voix sourde.

" Je...J'arrive" en essuyant les larmes qui avaient noyés son visage dans son sommeil. "J'arrive".

.

Balthazar ne lui posa pas de question, il savait. Ils déjeunèrent dans un lourd silence. Castiel but son café mais toucha à peine à ses oeufs brouillés. La gorgée nouée.

" Tu es sûr de toi?" osa finalement son frère.

" Je dois le faire, Balty" en croisant son regard.

" Tu me téléphones...Tu me le promets?" en reposant sa tasse.

" Je te le promets" en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

"EH CASTIEL"

Il s'avança vers le bus. Enorme machine de guerre de treize mètres de long qu'il n'avait entrevu que le temps d'y poser son sac.

" T'es le n'veau prof" fit l'homme grisonnant qui lui prit sa valise.

" Oui, je me présente Castiel Novak" en lui tendant la main.

L'homme la regarda un long moment, calla la valise à la droite de la soute puis se redressa et la lui serra.

" Frank Deveraux...Le chauffeur, l'intendant, le technicien...Bref l'homme à tout faire de cette bande de frappa-dingue" d'une poignée forte et franche.

" Enchanté".

" Un mec! Ca va nous changer des autre nunuches" en attrapant la valise que lui tendit Gabriel.

"Doucement" lui signifia ce dernier.

"Ouaih...Ouaih" en la balançant sans aucune délicatesse. Gabe en soupira dépité et rejoint Ash et Jo.

Frank fit preuve, par contre, de bien plus d'égard avec le matériel qu'il rangea dans la remorque, il le fit presque avec déférence. La batterie s'y trouvait déjà rangée dans ses housses entre les amplis et autres matérieux que Castiel ne put reconnaitre de là où il se tenait...

Le parking s'était vidé à présent de ses curieux qui s'étaient regroupés sur le trottoir attenant.

"Tout le monde est là?" hurla Gabriel en poussant Ash dans le dos.

" Ouaip" sourit Dean en se frottant les mains. "C'est reparti"

Castiel se tourna une dernière fois vers le Motel, respira profondément tout en levant les yeux au ciel, se perdant dans le bleu de celui-ci.

" Ca va mec?" s'inquiéta le chanteur en lui posant,négligemment la main dans le dos.

" Très bien, merci Dean" en se tournant pour lui faire face.

"Allez viens..." en lui attrapant l'épaule et l'entrainant vers le bus. Krissy les regarda s'approcher.

Dean lui fit un salut de sa main libre façon militaire auquel elle répondit de la même manière.

.

L'excitation du départ fit place au calme quand le moteur se mit à vromir.

Dean s'était assis à la gauche de sa fille. Gabriel à l'arrière avec Henriksen.

Ash et Jo regardaient par la vitre le Motel s'éloigner, les fans les saluer.

Ils leur répondirent de la main, distraitement.

Castiel s'était assis à la même table que Ronald. Il avait posé son trench-coat sur celle-ci et se mit à prier en un Dieu auquel il ne croyait plus et qui pourtant avait bercé toute sa vie.

Il détacha sa cravate, ouvrit le premier bouton, remonta ses manches tout en fixant la route qui défilait.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Dean dans le reflet de la vitre. Il tenait sa fille contre lui et et le fixait.

Il tourna la tête vers le chanteur dans un nouvel échange silencieux.

.

"TEXAS NOUS VOILA" hurla Frank en allumant la radio. Les sourires réapparurent sur les visages. L'ambiance se détendit. L'adrénaline chassa le stress qui, à chaque départ, leur vrillait les tripes.

Justin Moore se mit à résonner dans le bus..."_Point at you_" fut repris en choeur par tout le groupe même Gabriel y alla de son petit solo en se levant, ce qui fit éclater de rire Dean et Ash et le fit se rasseoir aussitôt faussement vexé.

Krissy chantait avec Jo tandis que Dean le faisait en duo avec Ash. Ronald se contentait de sourire comme un grand gosse.

Castiel se mit dos à la vitre et se laissa emporter par la joie bon enfant qui règnait dans le bus...Il se surprit à sourire à son tour.

Le refrain final fut repris par Frank qui crispa toute l'assemblée avant de la faire exploser de rire.

Il était définitivement meilleur chauffeur que chanteur.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Castiel se sentit en paix avec lui-même et se dit que tout compte fait, il n'avait peut être pas fait le mauvais choix, que ce n'était pas là une énième et dernière fuite en avant mais bel et bien une nouvelle naissance.

Sur cette route, avec eux...

Avec lui...

fin chapitre V

.

**Prochain chapitre, le groupe sera sur les routes.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Mille mercis du fond du coeur.**

**Love you.**


	6. Gavelston

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les retours sur cette fic, ça me va droit au coeur...**

**Ces persos sont occupés de m'embarquer bie malgré moi et j'espère qu'ils en feront de même avec vous.**

**Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre, merci à vous tous qui faites vivre mon travail...**

**Merci pour ta review Akane.. **

**Pour répondre à ta question, Ronald fut un perso de la série, coincé dans la banque avec les frères dans le 2.12 et qui réapparaît dans le 4.02.**

**Bienvenue à toi, Emmachaa7. Merci pour ta review.**

**Chapitre classé : "M"**

**.**

**Chapitre VI :" ****Gavelston****"**

.

Dean, assis, jambes repliées, avant-bras accoudés paresseusement sur ses genoux, se demandait, regard perdu sur l'horizon, jusqu'à quel point ce qui s'était passé la veille avait changé la donne entre eux. Il se mordit le coin des lèvres en baissant les yeux sur le sable, mélange amer de regret et envie irrépressible de revivre ces quelques minutes qui lui avaient laissé un arrière-goût de trop peu.

Ses yeux bleus dans les siens, cette main posée sur sa joue, cette détresse à fleur de peau qui s'était dévoilée le temps d'un cri étouffé avant qu'il ne reprenne ce visage impassible.

Il avait fait une erreur en acceptant cet accord tacite qui en avait découlé mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Il avait triché pour arriver à ses fins et tout ce qu'il en récoltait à présent était un flux de bile dans la gorge et un nœud dans l'estomac.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait en retenir.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment étrange d'avoir merdé, une fois de plus.

.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient violemment sur les rochers et mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre le cours de ses idées.

Henriksen leur avait trouvé cette petite crique à l'abri des curieux. Tous s'y étaient rués comme des gosses. Il se tenait depuis leur arrivée, debout, mince sourire souligné par sa moustache et son bouc, surveillant Jo et krissy qui pataugeaient en bord de mer.

Ash,lui, dormait comme un bienheureux, étendu sur une serviette de plage à côté de Dean , sa peau laiteuse prenant une dangereuse couleur rougeâtre malgré l'abri offert par l'énorme parasol qui le protégeait du soleil traître du Texas.

Gabriel, quand à lui, était resté à l'hôtel, maugréant en affichant sa tête des mauvais jours, il savait. Tous le savaient et ce, depuis le petit-déjeuner tout en regards qui s'évitaient et ne faisaient que se croiser. Il avait décidemment besoin de prendre du recul sur cette part de la vie de Dean sur laquelle il n'avait aucun ascendant.

Ils n'avaient guère échangé que quelques mots ce matin-là, tous à propos de la répétition qui aurait lieu fin d'après-midi, évitant le sujet qui fâche pour éviter les mots qui blessent. Après tout, tant que cela n'influait pas sur la tournée, qui était-il pour vouloir diriger la vie privée de son poulain?

.

Dean sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux sur Ron, T-shirt ample et bermuda aux couleurs bariolées, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

" Ca va?".

" Ca va" lui répondit faussement enjoué Dean, en claquant sa langue sur son palais. " Tu devrais piquer une tête" sachant que ce dernier adorait nager.

" Je devrais" en se laissant tomber sur le sable, fixant les deux jeunes femmes en maillot de bain qui s'étaient mises à discuter pieds dans l'eau.

" Pourquoi Castiel n'a pas voulu venir?" osa-t-il.

" Ron" dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une supplique.

" Pardon" en se penchant vers l'arrière, appuyé sur ses mains. " Krissy a l'air..." commença-t-il.

" Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la matinée...Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir" grommela Dean.

" Okay" sentant la frustration poindre dans la voix du chanteur.

" Et Castiel est avec Frank" claqua Dean, pour clore le débat.

" Avec Frank?" en relevant ses lunettes du bout de l'index, l'air dubitatif.

" Ils aménagent un coin plus isolé dans le bus pour qu'il puisse y donner ses cours".

" Ah" peu convaincu.

" La ferme, Ron".

" Mais j'ai rien dit" penaud.

" Ca changera rien entre nous" tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

" Si tu le dis" en replaçant ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez.

" Je te le dis" insista-t-il, tout en sentant le regard d'Henriksen dans sa nuque. " Vic" en soupirant.

" J'ai rien dit" en levant les mains, en signe de reddition.

" Vrai" en se redressant rageur. " Vous TOUS ne dites rien et c'est bien là le problème...Ce silence me rend dingue".

" Tu veux qu'on te dise quoi?" lança Ash dans un demi sommeil." Vu que tu sembles pas vouloir ni en parler ni nous écouter".

" Je croyais que tu dormais toi?" s'énerva Dean.

" J'ai l'air de dormir?" sarcastique tout en ouvrant les yeux et se redressant en position assise.

" Non...T'as juste l'air d'une écrevisse prête à être décortiquée" en lui pointant le torse.

" Change pas de sujet, tu veux" en regardant, dépité, sa peau rougie.

" J'ai pas envie d'en parler" en se levant.

" C'est une sacrée première, ça?" répliqua, goguenard, Ash.

" De toutes manières, on doit lever le camp...On a rendez-vous avec Gab dans deux heures au _Woods Mitchell Pavillon _pour les répets" fulminait à présent Dean, pris en défaut.

" Dans quatre heures" le corrigea Henriksen en jetant un œil distrait à sa montre.

" Allez vous faire foutre" gronda-t-il, en s'apprêtant à les laisser.

" Dean" tonna Vic.

" Je vais pisser, tu permets " sourire bref, en ôtant son T-shirt et le balançant sur la tête de Ash. " Mets ça avant de nous taper une insolation toi".

" Trop aimable Monsieur Beau Gosse".

" MERDE" hurla Dean en grimpant la pente de sable, trébuchant tout en râlant un pas sur deux.

.

" Il a foiré" murmura Ron.

" Et il le fera encore" lui répondit Ash en enfilant le T-shirt. " Sinon ce serait pas Dean" en se levant à son tour.

" Tu vas où? "lança le batteur.

" Devine".

" Pisser je suppose" marmonna Henriksen.

" Te bile pas...Profite du soleil, je vais arranger ça" en lui tapant sur le dos, en traçant ses pas dans ceux de Dean.

.

Depuis la plage, krissy entendit son père jurer et le vit grimper torse nu la pente face à eux.

Jo la prit par les épaules.

" Il me l'avait promis" fit la petite, en balançant son pied dans l'eau.

" Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, tu sais et puis c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise...Tu dois apprendre à séparer leurs vies privées de la tienne ma puce sinon ça ne marchera jamais ".

" Il est pas comme les autres, Jo" le regard voilé de tristesse.

" Faut croire que oui "en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Que veux-tu, personne ne résiste à ton père. Dis-toi qu'il a tenu sept jours" en riant sans joie devant le visage désabusé de Krissy.

" Super" bouda-t-elle.

" Arrête de tirer la tête...Fais comme moi". Elle releva le menton pour croiser son regard.

" Fais comme si de rien n'était...Dean reste ton père et Castiel ton professeur...Le reste, c'est une histoire d'adultes entre adultes" en l'embrassant sur le front. " Et tout ce qui se passe derrière la porte de leur chambre ne nous regarde pas".

" Tais-toi, je veux pas savoir" hurlant tout en grimaçant de dégoût.

Jo se mit à rire et le tout se termina par une bataille d'eau.

.

Ash retrouva Dean adossé au tronc d'un arbre mort.

" J'ai plus le droit de pisser à mon aise, maintenant?" pesta-t-il, sans pour autant sembler vouloir le chasser.

" Si on m'avait dit qu'un simple plan cul te mettrait dans un état pareil" railla Ash.

" T'as même pas idée" en se passant les mains sur le visage. " Je crois que cette fois-ci , j'ai vraiment agi comme un crétin".

" Pourquoi tu dis ça?" en s'agenouillant face à lui.

" Merde Ash" en le regardant complètement perdu.

" Il te plaît à ce point?" en tentant de lire à travers ses silences.

" Putain" en se serrant les cheveux entre les doigts.

" Dean" main sur son épaule.

" C'est un chic type, je l'aime bien".

" Et alors, où est le problème?" en lui souriant avec tendresse.

" Je le voulais, je l'ai eu...et maintenant? " désespéré, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de son ami.

" On t'avait prévenu" en retirant sa main.

" Je sais, merci de me le rappeler... Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'est d'un grand secours" en tentant de se relever.

" Dean" en le repoussant." Il a fait son choix".

" J'en suis pas si sûr...Ce mec, Ash " revoyant son regard bleu dans le sien. " J'ai fait une connerie" en levant les yeux au ciel. " Une putain de connerie".

" Vous avez passé du bon temps et alors? Il a quarante ans Dean. Accorde-lui un peu de crédit, tu veux...Tu ne crois pas qu'il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait en venant vers toi, hum".

" C'est bien là le problème...Je crois qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment" en se mettant debout d'un seul mouvement.

.

" Vous allez remettre le couvert?" après quelques secondes, toujours accroupi.

" Tu as le chic pour trouver la bonne formule toi hein, y a pas à dire" en s'éloignant.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question" à présent de dos.

" Je n'irais pas vers lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir même si j'en crève d'envie. Mais ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte et je sais qu'il la franchira à nouveau...Alors passe le message aux autres" en se tournant vers Ash qui s'était relevé. " Ce qui s'est passé et ce qui pourrait encore se passer, ça sera entre lui et moi. Pour le reste, je veux que les choses demeurent telles qu'elles sont".

" Tu veux qu'on fasse tous comme si de rien n'était, c'est ça?" incrédule face à sa demande.

" Oui".

" Comme tu veux, c'est ta...vos vies après tout...Je passerais le message aux autres" en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. " Mais Dean...Fais-moi plaisir tu veux, va voir Krissy" en s'approchant de lui. " Et s'il te plaît...Sois honnête avec lui".

" Je…".

" DEAN ".

" Je te le promets...Ca te va comme ça " irrité tout autant qu'acculé.

.

Ash marcha droit devant et s'apprêtait à redescendre la pente pour rejoindre les autres quand Dean l'interpella d'une voix presque absente.

" C'était bien, tu sais" presque timidement.

" Je veux pas savoir" balançant, horrifié les bras en l'air.

" J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça avec un pote" en souriant pour lui-même.

" Sauf qu'on ne baise pas ses potes Dean...On le fait avec un amant ou son mec" en entamant sa descente.

" Fais chier" marmonna Dean en balançant son pied dans le sable.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'ils avaient fini par apercevoir au loin la longue bande de terre qui plongeait dans le Golfe du Mexique.

" GAVELSTON" hurla Frank depuis l'avant du bus en balançant le dernier album du groupe dans les haut-parleurs.

Castiel sursauta en même temps que Krissy. Elle se mit à rire en se levant, s'accrochant au dossier pour ne pas tomber, la route se montrant soudain capricieuse.

" Krissy" se plaignit Castiel.

" Allez ...Venez voir...C'est trop beau" en lui attrapant la main.

Il soupira et finit par céder.

Il ne put cacher sa surprise en découvrant le décor qui s'offrait à lui. La mer d'un bleu profond semblait s'étendre à perte de vue.

" Gavelston" lui indiqua de la main Dean en lui souriant. "Première étape de la tournée".

Castiel en resta muet. Il n'avait guère voyagé durant sa vie. Toute sa jeunesse, il l'avait passé à Détroit, Michigan... Il n'avait quitté sa ville natale que des années plus tard pour un unique voyage et n'y revint qu'une seule fois entretemps...Quand son monde s'écroula, ce fut chez son frère Balthazar qu'il trouva refuge...Dans un autre Etat, une autre vie...Loin d'hier.

.

Appuyé sur le rebord de la tablette, il regardait défiler le paysage, émerveillé. Ash, à la gauche de Dean, le regardait, amusé et touché par cette étrange candeur qu'il laissait transparaître quand il lâchait prise le temps d'un souffle.

" Ca te plaît?" lança le chanteur en se penchant à ses côtés.

" C'est magnifique" en croisant ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle à quelques centimètres de sa joue. " Je..." en reculant brusquement, heurtant Krissy juste derrière lui.

" Viens" bafouilla-t-il en lui cédant sa place. En lieu et place du bleu de ses orbes bleus, Dean eut droit à ceux meurtriers de sa fille. Il se rassit aussitôt, Ash étouffa un rire et sourit à Jo qui lui faisait face.

.

Castiel rejoignit la cabine avant.

" Alors le prof...Ca te change des tableaux noirs hein" lança, joyeux, Frank en diminuant la musique.

" Vous savez combien de temps on va demeurer ici?" en s'appuyant sur le dossier du chauffeur.

" Trois jours" en prenant la direction 45. " Là", en pointant la route," c'est la baie de Gavelston...On devrait arriver à l'hôtel d'ici une heure ou deux maxi ".

" Merci".

.

Dean, tête reposant sur l'appui-tête, reluquait sans vergogne, les fesses de Castiel.

" Pa' " Krissy se plaça dans son champ de vision, il en pesta gentiment.

" Quoi? " en haussant les épaules. " C'est pas ma faute si il a un cul d'enfer ton prof, hein" presque dans un murmure.

" T'es qu'un obsédé" en lui frappant l'épaule.

" Un obsédé qui t'adore" en la tirant vers lui et la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors que le bus entamait sa traversée.

" On ira à la plage, dis" en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

" Demain...Promis". Il interrogea du regard Henriksen qui opina.

" Cool et aujourd'hui?".

" On s'installe à l'hôtel et si tu veux, on ira faire un tour en ville".

" Génial".

" C'est moi qui choisis la voiture de location cette fois-ci" clama aussitôt Ron.

" Putain mec si tu me ramènes encore une fois une vieille carriole, je te flingue" grogna Dean.

" Fais-moi confiance" tout sourire.

" Mon dieu...Sauvez-nous" marmonna Gabriel, tête dans un dossier de presse.

.

Castiel revint s'asseoir à la table du manager.

" On pensait faire le tour de la ville cet après-midi, ça te botterait de te joindre à nous? " lui demanda Dean, en serrant sa fille, appréhendant sa réponse.

" Ca sera avec le plus grand plaisir".

" Je te conseille de t'habiller plus léger...Tu vas crever de chaud habillé comme ça" nota Ron.

" Je n'ai hélas guère d'autres habits que ceux-ci".

" Et le Jean?" répliqua Ash. Dean se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant de reconnaissance.

" Je...C'est exact" finit par se souvenir Castiel.

" Si tu veux, on ira faire du shopping " lui proposa Jo. " Il te faut absolument des vêtements plus ...enfin moins" bredouillant.

" Vraiment?" en se regardant de la tête au pied.

" Vraiment" insista Jo, en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

" Je vais donc tenir compte de vos conseils...Vous voyagez depuis plus longtemps que moi, je les tiendrais pour aviser...Sur ce, il nous reste encore peu de temps avant d'arriver à l'hôtel...Nous devrions peut-être en profiter pour terminer tes exercices Krissy".

" Mais" commença-t-elle.

" Krissy" tonna son père. " Obéis tu veux" en la repoussant.

Elle soupira exaspérée et retourna s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus. Castiel se leva à son tour, frôlant la jambe de Dean qui lui barrait le passage.

" Désolé" fit ce dernier en l'écartant.

Il sentit tous les regards sur lui.

" Quoi?".

" Arrête de faire le con" lui chuchota Gabriel en se levant et se penchant vers lui.

Il s'éloigna en sortant son téléphone.

" J'ai rien fait" croisant les bras, grognon, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

" Parfois je me demande quel âge tu as" dodelina dépitée Jo.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, le bus se gara à l'arrière d'un hôtel 3 étoiles choisi par Gabriel des mois à l'avance. Ils logeraient tous au dernier étage avec vue sur la mer.

Le garçon d'étage prit leurs bagages tandis que Gabriel accompagné par Ash, se rendait à la réception.

Dean, profita de ce moment de relâche pour s'étirer dévoilant le bas de son ventre. Krissy s'approcha et tira sur son T-shirt. Elle ne dit rien mais sa réaction parlait pour elle.

" Change de tactique...Celle-là est archi usée" en croisant les bras.

" Elle marche du tonnerre, tu rigoles" lançant un sourire bravache à Castiel qui avait suivi tout son manège, pas dupe du jeu qui se déroulait devant lui.

" Tricheur" en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Dean hurla en sautant à cloche-pied, le tout sous les rires de Jo, Ron et Henriksen et les yeux plein de malice de Castiel.

Ce dernier était flatté par les efforts de Dean pour attirer son attention. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait très bien quel filet lui tendait celui-ci.

Il baissa la tête, le feu aux joues et fut soulagé d'entendre Gabriel les héler pour mettre fin à cette partie d'échec qui se déroulait entre eux et dont il était clairement l'enjeu.

.

Ce fut dans un brouhaha sans nom qu'ils sortirent tous de l'ascenseur, à l'exception de Frank qui refusait de quitter son bus.

" Bon...SILENCE" tonna Gabriel." On se croirait en maternelle" en jouant avec les cartes magnétiques des chambres.

" Bon alors...chambre du fond, Ash et Jo" rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

" Tu oserais insinuer quelque chose par là, Bossy?".

" Loin de moi l'idée que vous soyez du genre expansif dans vos marques d'affection mais...par prudence" en tendant leur carte.

" Gabe" rougit Jo, les yeux écarquillés.

" Bah quoi ma chérie, on n'assume pas ses orgasmes" lui balança Ash en lui tapant sur les fesses.

" Vous êtes une vraie bande de pervers" se désespéra Gabriel.

" Ron...La chambre face à la leur...Bonne chance" en lui tendant sa carte, il allait lui répondre quand un " Pas un mot" de Gab le fit se rétracter.

" Vic" en lui donnant une des cartes " Porte de droite...voisine de la chambre de Krissy" qui prit la sienne.

" Dean...Celle en face d'Henriksen".

" Prévoyant, à ce que je vois" tout sourire.

" Misère" en levant les yeux au plafond.

" Castiel...La chambre à côté de la mienne...Je serais entre les deux vôtres" fit Gabe, narquois.

" Si tu t'imagines que ce petit stratagème va changer quoi que ce soit à mes plans, tu te plantes royal mon mignon" lui glissa Dean à l'oreille alors que Castiel se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. " Je te conseille de prévoir des boules Quiès pour les nuits à venir" en l'embrassant sur la joue.

" Fous-moi le camp, Belzebuth" hurla Gabriel, sous un éclat de rire de Dean.

"On se retrouve tous ici" en pointant le couloir "vers 14 heures...Ca vous arrange?" lança le chanteur.

" Moi ça me va...Ca me laissera le temps de nous louer une voiture" se frotta les mains, Ron.

" Ah oui merde" se décomposa Dean.

" A tout à l'heure" fit Jo en ouvrant la porte.

" Ouais...C'est ça" la poussa Ash en claquant la porte derrière lui.

" Mais je voyage avec une vraie cage à lapin, ma parole" fit désabusé, Gabriel.

" Il serait temps que tu t'y mettes, hein, bernard-l'ermite" lança Dean en entrant dans sa chambre.

" Pauv'con" en se grattant la nuque sous le regard amusé de Henriksen tandis que Castiel saluait Krissy.

.

A deux heures, tous se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Tous sauf Castiel.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fout le prof'" maugréa Ash tenant Jo par la taille.

" Eh Cass" fit Dean en frappant à sa porte. " On attend plus que toi".

" J'arrive" fit sa voix rauque et Dean perdit son souffle.

" Oh Putain mec" en reculant devant Castiel habillé de son jean et de sa chemise aux manches retroussées. " T'es un véritable appel au viol" en posant ses mains sur propres hanches.

" La vache" fit Jo en le détaillant de haut en bas.

" Si je gêne, faut le dire" se vexa Ash.

" Tu sais bien que tu es hors catégorie mon bébé" en l'embrassant.

" Je me sens" commença Castiel " confiné".

" Tu veux que je te dise comment je me sens moi hein" fit Dean en le reluquant.

" PAPA" et il entendit sa fille taper du pied.

" Merde" en se retournant, main sur la nuque. "Avoue tout de même" en pointant un Castiel embarrassé, et la prenant à témoin.

" J'avoue" capitula, bien malgré elle, Krissy.

" Merci" fit son précepteur, en baissant le regard.

" Bien...C'est bon... On peut peut-être y aller...Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons" nota Gabriel.

" Bonne idée...Allez viens Cass" bondit Dean, en l'attrapant par les épaules. " Mec je te jure à côté de toi, les chippendales peuvent aller se rhabiller" au creux de l'oreille.

" Les chippen quoi?" en tiquant.

Ils rejoignirent tous l'ascenseur en riant dans le même brouhaha qu'à leur arrivée et sous le même air dépité, affiché de Gabriel.

.

Ron les attendait, dans le hall d'entrée, visiblement impatient.

" Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer" en s'approchant d'un pas rapide de Dean qui était passé des épaules de Castiel à celles de sa fille.

" Ron...Je te préviens " en le menaçant de l'index.

" Arrête de ronchonner" en lui saisissant son doigt. " Suis-moi " en le tirant vers l'avant.

" Mais lâche-moi, bordel" en tirant sur son index pour se dégager de son emprise.

.

Devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, les attendait une vieille Cadillac décapotable, couleur crème.

" Si on se pousse un peu...On peut tous tenir dedans".

" Si jamais, j'ai loué une voiture de mon côté" nota innocemment Henriksen.

" T'es dingue" fit Dean, radieux. " Elle est...Wouah Ron...Sur ce coup-là, tu as assuré" en lui tapant sur le bras.

" Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance" gonflant le torse.

" Et je peux savoir à combien t'es revenu ce petit délire?" fit Gabriel en s'avançant.

" Euh" en fouillant sa poche pour en sortir la facture qu'il n'osa présenter au manager.

" Ron" insista ce dernier.

" Ca va pas te plaire" en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Laisse m'en seul juge, veux-tu?" en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ce qui signifiait chez lui qu'il perdait patience.

" On s'en fout". Dean arracha la facture de ses mains et la fourra dans la poche de pantalon de Gabriel. " Tu vas pas gâcher notre aprem à cause de quelques zéros de trop...On embarque" en ouvrant la portière. " Madame" en faisant la courbette à Jo, d'un geste arrondi du bras.

" Monsieur" lui répondit-elle en faisant une révérence.

" Avance" lança Ash qui brisa toute la magie du moment en l'attrapant et la posant sur ses cuisses.

" Cass" en lui souriant.

" On risque d'être un peu à l'étroit, tu ne penses pas?".

" Je l'espère bien" lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, en admirant son postérieur quand il grimpa dans la voiture.

" Non mais c'est que tu n'as même plus la décence de faire semblant de lui faire du rentre dedans" s'offusqua Gabriel.

" Pourquoi le ferais-je? Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger...LUI" en s'asseyant à son tour et tirant sa fille, devenue soudain silencieuse, sur ses genoux. " Y a plus de place derrière...Va falloir que tu ailles à l'avant avec Ron" en claquant la portière.

" Dean Winchester...Un jour..." pestant, en faisant le tour de la Cadillac.

" Des promesses...Toujours des promesses" en tapant sur l'épaule de Ron." En route, chauffeur".

.

Cheveux au vent, ils roulèrent plusieurs minutes à travers la ville, dénigrant chaque restaurant indiqué par Gabriel qui jetait un coup d'œil constant sur le rétroviseur pour repérer la Peugeot d'Henriksen.

" Je vais finir par croire que tu en pinces pour lui, tu sais" se moqua Dean.

" Je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que ton visage est affiché un peu partout dans la ville et que de ce fait, la prudence est de mise".

" Qui va vouloir s'en prendre à nous, vraiment Gabe?" fit Dean, levant les yeux au ciel.

" Un amant ou une maîtresse bafouée, peut-être...Ils doivent être SI peu nombreux" se moqua ouvertement celui-ci en se tournant vers l'arrière.

" Personne ne s'est jamais plaint du matos" fit-il fier comme un paon.

" Prétentieux bellâtre" siffla Gabriel.

" Ca va? Pas trop de mal à respirer" lui balança Ash.

" Non, merci...Ca va" fanfaronna Dean en étirant le col de son T-shirt sous les rires de sa fille et le regard amusé et en même temps un rien dubitatif de Castiel.

" LA" hurla Jo en pointant du doigt un restaurant mexicain. "J'ai envie de tacos" d'une voix suppliante.

" Ca me va moi" fit Ron en se dirigeant vers le parking du petit restaurant de quartier.

Gabriel fit un signe de la main pour alerter Henriksen.

Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus avec l'ancêtre décapotable mais personne ne sembla en reconnaîitre les occupants ce qui soulagea partiellement le manager angoissé qu'était Trickster.

Ils furent accueillis par une serveuse habillée façon traditionnelle qui les mena vers une table à la terrasse arrière du restaurant.

.

Un menu tacos pour sept et quelques bières furent commandés. Castiel y retrouva la même ambiance qu'au Big foot. Ambiance qui semblait toujours de circonstance avec eux, se dit-il.

Le précepteur qu'il était, se sentait à sa place parmi eux. Même si souvent leurs discussions le laissaient un peu confus, il faisait, peu à peu, partie de cette étrange famille sans même savoir comment tout cela avait basculé.

Il se souvint que quelques jours encore auparavant, il ne savait même pas qui était Dean Winchester. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre en savoir plus à présent mais il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait être en sa présence, qu'il aimait cette façon presque désinvolte qu'il avait de flirter avec lui, qu'il aimait cette impression de liberté dans ses propres envies et désirs.

Il posa le regard sur le chanteur qui mangeait avec peu d'élégance face à lui. Sa fille n'arrêtait pas de le houspiller sur sa façon de se tenir.

" Mais enfin ma puce" se défendait maladroitement son père." Y a personne là".

" Et nous, on compte pour du beurre" ronchonna Ash juste à sa droite.

Dean finit par relever les yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Il se lécha les lèvres et lui sourit.

.

L'envie de voir celles-ci posées sur sa peau lui fit rater sa bouchée, le tacos s'écrasant sur son menton.

" AH" en pointant Castiel. " Quand Monsieur Einstein mange comme un goret, tout le monde s'en fout par contre".

" Désolé" en s'essuyant.

" T'inquiète...Je fais toujours cet effet-là" nota-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Une violente claque sur l'arrière de son crâne le fit bondir de sa chaise.

" Mais t'es dingue" fulmina-t-il en se tournant vers Ash.

" Ca va? Tout est remis en place là-dedans?" grinça-t-il.

" Mon Dieu" fit Gabriel en se prenant le front dans la main. " Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Tout le restant de l'après-midi se déroula dans la même bonne humeur.

Ils visitèrent la ville, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant un bâtiment renommé ou détonnant dans le paysage comme le Bishop Palace qui fit bondir de joie Krissy.

" On dirait une vraie maison hantée" en sortant son téléphone pour photographier la vieille demeure.

La promenade se poursuivit jusqu'au Pier où ils firent une pause dans un bar local sous les remontrances d'Henriksen.

Ils durent fuir par l'arrière quand une dizaine de filles prit d'assaut le débit après avoir reconnu Dean et Ash.

Ron démarra que la portière passager n'était même pas encore fermée.

" Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça?" fulmina Gabriel tout en les menaçant de tous les abandonner à leur sort et même aux enfers si ils ne suivaient pas ses instructions et celles de Vic qu'il payait ''les yeux de la tête pour préserver la vôtre, bande d'ingrat".

" Il se met toujours dans ses états-là quand on se fait repérer" fit Dean , rassurant Castiel à sa droite. " Un vrai papa poule".

" Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le papa poule!" en se retournant, le visage écarlate.

" On t'aime aussi Gabe " d'une voix posée. Il n'y avait dans le ton employé par le chanteur aucun sarcasme, juste un fait énoncé platement comme une évidence.

" Salaud" marmonna le manager en se détournant, fixant la route.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence quelque peu embarrassant, la voix de Jo s'éleva.

" Gabe...On peut s'arrêter là" en pointant un magasin sur sa droite.

" Pourquoi?" un peu sèchement.

" Pour Castiel".

" Non mais ne vous préoccupez pas de moi...Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul et revenir ici par mes propres moyens...Personne ne me connaît, je ne risque rien".

" Hors de question" le coupa Dean. " Tu serais encore capable de revenir avec un nouveau trois-pièces sous le bras".

" Gabyyyyy" supplia Jo en se penchant pour poser son menton sur le dossier de son siège.

" Henriksen rentre en premier...Au premier froncement de sourcil, vous sortez tous...TOUS...C'est compris".

" Promis" minaudant à son oreille. " Merci papa".

.

Nul ne comprit ce qu'il marmonna entre ses dents, nul ne s'en soucia non plus. Certainement pas Castiel qui ne rêvait pas de se perdre dans les rayons. Certainement pas Dean qui savourait d'avance les séances d'essayage.

.

" Tu baves". Ash passa sa manche sur la bouche de Dean assis à sa droite. Jo dans une cabine, Castiel dans l'autre.

" Bas les pattes" fit Dean en repoussant le bras de son ami.

Krissy était assise sur l'accoudoir du siège, main sur l'épaule de son père. Elle ne se faisait plus guère d'illusion.

Peut-être que Castiel pourrait se contenter de ce que lui offrirait son père. Peut-être que celui-ci pourrait se contenter, un temps, de ce qu'il lui offrirait à son tour.

.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, elle soupira. Son père, lui, déglutit en resserrant ses jambes.

" Putain" la bouche sèche.

Castiel en jean délavé et chemise à carreau noir et bleu le laissa pantois.

" J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire" en se contorsionnant. " Mais je suppose que tout est une question d'habitude" fit le professeur en relevant les yeux.

Le désir qu'il lut dans ceux de Dean le figea. Ni Ash ni Krissy n'osèrent émettre le moindre son.

" TADAAAAA" l'autre rideau s'ouvrit sur Jo, habillée d'une jupe courte et d'un chemisier au large décolleté.

" Tu es magnifique bébé" bafouilla Ash.

Elle se tourna vers Castiel puis vers Dean.

" D'accord...Je suis battue à plate couture" en fixant à nouveau Castiel.

" Pardon" finit-il par réagir, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Rien" en riant devant son embarras. Elle le trouvait touchant dans sa maladresse.

Castiel finit par acheter trois jeans, deux T-shirt balancés par Krissy tout sourire et deux chemises.

.

" Fais gaffe avec lui" avait glissé Jo à Dean en prenant son bras sous le sien.

" Je sais bien que je me comporte souvent comme un salaud mais c'est pas pour autant que j'en suis un, tu sais" en l'embrassant sur le front.

" Je le sais bien...Et c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire" en se serrant contre lui tout en regardant Castiel et Ash ranger les sacs dans le coffre. " Y a quelque chose de...différent chez lui" cherchant ses mots.

" Je sais" comprenant le message sous-jacent. " T'inquiète".

" J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, petit frère" en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et resserra encore plus son étreinte pour finir par la prendre dans ses bras, posant son menton dans ses cheveux.

" Il m'avait manqué ce sobriquet".

" A moi aussi" en s'écartant. " Allons-y" en lui prenant la main et le tirant vers la voiture où Krissy l'attendait déjà, accroupie à genoux sur le siège arrière, tournée vers les deux autres hommes et le coffre ouvert.

.

Gabriel les avait attendus à l'extérieur tandis qu'Henriksen les avait tenus à l'œil durant la petite heure que dura leurs courses.

" On a rendez-vous demain à 16 heures pour les répétitions générales avant le concert".

" On pourra aller à la plage alors?" s'excita Krissy en sautant au cou de Gabriel qui avait repris sa place à l'avant.

" Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser...Faut croire que c'est un don de famille".

" Tout le monde à bord" ordonna Ron en faisant ronronner le moteur.

" Je vous ai réservé des places au restaurant de l'hôtel pour 19 heures... J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur du merchandising, je ne serais donc pas présent...Tachez de vous comporter en adultes responsables pour une fois".

" On vous fera honneur, Bossy".

" Tu es censé me rassurer Ash" se désespéra Gabriel.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Et ils le firent...Le dîner se passa dans la même ambiance que le reste de la journée : ça débattait sur tout et sur rien. Avec juste un peu plus de cette douce lassitude dûe à la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

Seul Castiel semblait échapper à l'emprise de celle-ci. Il avait fait des recherches sur la ville et sans même s'en rendre compte, emporté par son enthousiasme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de partager ce qu'il avait découvert sur la cité.

Parlant de son passé économique : " Gavelston fut longtemps surnommée le Wall Street du Sud''. Des leçons que la ville avait tirées suite aux ouragans qui avaient ravagé ses terres " et de là, le magnifique projet Seawall ". Du retour de sa grandeur passée grâce au port de plaisance mais aussi "du chantier naval pour la réparation des cargos et des plateformes pétrolières off-shore du golfe".

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, amusés, intrigués, embarqués par son engouement.

Il prit à témoin Ash quand il parla de l'Université UTMB et des 15000 emplois qui en découlaient. Il prit à témoin Krissy quand il se mit à parler des vieilles demeures victoriennes qui faisaient la fierté de la ville telle la W_illiams House _ou_ le Bishop palace _qui l'avait tant fascinée_._

Soudain il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase. Le silence autour de la table, le fit se taire et se rétracter sur lui-même.

" Désolé" en prenant son verre de vin blanc à moitié vide. " Je me suis laissé emporter" en marmonnant.

" Non...Tu crois!" se moqua avec douceur Dean, menton appuyé dans le creux de sa main, accoudé à la table, le fixant depuis le bout de la table.

" J'ai trouvé ça génial" fit, ravi, Ron. " J'irais dormir moins bête" en se redressant sur sa chaise où il s'était avachi.

" Il faut m'excuser...J'ai parfois du mal à gérer mon impétuosité" sourit Castiel, embarrassé.

" Impé quoi? " tiqua Krissy. Personne ne releva sa remarque.

" Tu devrais faire ça à chaque étape" nota Jo. " On s'intéresse jamais aux villes qu'on traverse et pourtant on le devrait".

" Pourquoi?" clama Dean, dubitatif, en relevant un sourcil.

" Pour mourir moins con, ce qui semble être une gageure dans ton cas" répliqua Ash.

" Ah ah ah" bouda le chanteur, en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, bras croisés. " On est là pour chanter, je te signale, pas pour faire du tourisme".

" L'un n'empêche pas l'autre" osa Castiel. " Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable".

" Je connais bien d'autres manières de joindre l'utile à l'agréable moi" susurra le chanteur, sourire entendu.

" Dean" soupira Henriksen.

Tout le monde se mit à rire en reprenant le cours de discussions plus légères. Les conversations se croisèrent, tout comme les bouteilles de vin et les cafés en fin de soirée.

.

Dean ne décrocha pas les yeux du précepteur qui suivait tous les babillages avec le regard lumineux. Il sentait celui du chanteur sur lui et finit par se tourner pour lui faire face.

" Bon...C'est pas tout ça mais demain...C'est le grand jour...Au pieu les gars " fit-il en se levant.

Tous suivirent le mouvement, s'étirant, s'embrassant, s'amusant une dernière fois d'une blague douteuse de Ash.

Arrivés au dernier étage, ils se séparèrent en fixant l'heure du petit-déjeuner à 8 heures, histoire de pouvoir profiter de la plage avant les répétitions et le concert.

Krissy serra son père dans ses bras, plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée puis se tourna vers Castiel et lui sourit sans envie. Elle lui tira le bras pour qu'il se penche et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots mais il avait raison, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Les portes se refermèrent une à une.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Trois coups sur la porte et Dean sut. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, bouteille de bière à la main, et lui ouvrit.

Il était là, le poing fermé encore suspendu, regrettant déjà son geste mais incapable de faire marche arrière.

" Tu connais les règles" murmura Dean en le fixant, goulot de sa bière coincé entre deux doigts. " On s'embrasse pas, tu restes pas".

Comme seule réponse, Castiel baissa la main et entra.

Krissy, porte entrouverte, sentit ses yeux se noyer. Elle pleura longtemps cette nuit-là avant de trouver le sommeil. Elle fixa la photo de sa mère, prise quelque temps avant sa mort.

" Je veux pas qu'il parte maman" la suppliant en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

.

Ce fut lui qui ferma la porte, Dean se contentait de le regarder agir. Consciemment, il se rendit compte qu'il se pliait implicitement à une promesse qui allait se briser.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand le bleu de ses yeux se posa sur lui.

" Je.." balbutia Castiel.

" Ne dis rien...Je m'occupe de tout" en s'approchant et tendant la main pour lui relever le menton qu'il venait de pencher.

" Je...On...On ne devrait pas" en faisant mine de reculer. Dean lui attrapa le poignet.

" Quel mal y a-t-il? Tu en as envie, moi aussi" en lui caressant le creux de son poignet de son pouce.

" Ca fait si longtemps" dans un murmure lointain.

" Alors raison de plus" en lui souriant, charmeur. " Ca n'engage à rien".

" Mais Krissy" en jouant à son tour avec les doigts de Dean.

" Ca ne la concerne pas" la voix rauque. " Ca ne regarde que nous" son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. " J'ai envie de toi...Ca me bouffe" en se ruant sur son cou.

.

Castiel lâcha prise. Il attrapa Dean par les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière, prêt à lui prendre d'assaut sa bouche.

" NON". Il se figea. " Pas de ça...Les règles, Cass".

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il en avait besoin, son corps se consumait.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, Dean resta sur ses gardes mais Castiel se détourna de sa bouche, lui embrassant la tempe en caressant sa joue de la sienne. Acceptant dans un accord silencieux, le pacte qui les liait à présent. Il savait qu'il venait de franchir le seuil de ce qu'il s'était autorisé mais ça faisait si longtemps, en soupirant d'aise sous la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

.

Embrasé par l'envie, Dean le cala contre la porte et plongea ses mains sur sa chemise qu'il ôta vivement de son pantalon.

" Toi" les iris dilatés par le désir, il se mit à lui déboutonner son jean, trop vite, trop dans l'urgence. Castiel suivit tous ses mouvements, la respiration erratique, tout en posant une de ses mains sur les hanches du chanteur, glissant ses doigts sous le coton, cherchant le contact avec sa peau.

Il en frissonna et rejeta la tête en arrière quand Dean descendit son jean sur ses chevilles.

Ce dernier se redressa et lui prit la mâchoire du pouce et de l'index.

" Regarde-moi" lui ordonna-t-il. Castiel finit par obéir. "Regarde-moi" en se glissant le long de ses cuisses.

" De...Dean" en anticipant la suite.

" Magnifique" gronda celui-ci en léchant le boxer face à lui, Castiel en gémit en se collant à la porte.

.

La suite, Castiel ne sut plus trop comment elle se déroula, perdu dans les affres du plaisir, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette bouche qui jouait avec lui, avec violence, envie, sans aucune retenue. Il avait laissé faire...

Au départ, il n'y avait dans l'acte, aucune tendresse, aucun désir autre que d'assouvir un besoin, celui de posséder l'autre. Après...

Dans un geste maladroit, Castiel se ressaisit et posa la main sur la joue de son amant et le fixa droit dans les yeux ce qui surprit Dean qui arrêta aussitôt ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il en aurait perdu tous ses moyens si l'odeur de Castiel n'embaumait pas tous ses sens.

Il sourit et recommença à le prendre dans une cadence moins relevée. Castiel se sentait bouger dans sa bouche, tout en glissant son pouce sous son œil vert presque dilaté et se mettant à le caresser, crispé par la chaleur qui envahissait son bas-ventre.

Dean avait besoin de se libérer. Son propre sexe était dur et douloureux, engoncé dans son jean. Il prit Castiel plus profondément, plus vite, le faisant gémir, haletant.

" Dean...Je…" tentant de se défaire de son emprise mais le chanteur le retint.

.

Son orgasme l'emporta violemment dans un cri étouffé et le fit s'effondrer sur lui-même, pantelant et dévasté. A genoux devant le visage rougi par l'effort de son amant qui se lécha les lèvres.

" Dean" après quelques secondes, flottant entre deux mondes.

" Pas de quoi" en lui faisant un clin d'œil arrogant, tout en ouvrant son propre pantalon, soulageant son sexe à l'étroit.

" Tu goûtes le paradis en enfer" en lui léchant la joue et sortant son membre dur.

" Dean" prenant son visage en coupe et lui posant ce même regard. Le cœur du chanteur en rata un battement.

" Pas de ça avec moi" murmura-t-il sans aucune conviction en saisissant son sexe.

Castiel lui sourit et tout en gardant une main sur son visage descendit l'autre et la joignit à celle de Dean qui ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts.

" Regarde-moi" murmura Castiel.

" Salaud" rit Dean en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Ils joignirent leurs mouvements, l'un face à l'autre.

Une main caressant sa joue, l'autre le masturbant avec langueur.

" Viens pour moi, Dean" en le forçant à accélérer la cadence.

.

Il tenta de se défendre, de s'en défaire… Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer de ces petits jeux, pas dans ce sens-là mais la voix de Castiel, cette façon de le regarder. Cette détresse mêlée de tendresse et de désir.

" Viens pour moi" en l'embrassant sur le front. Les mots de trop. Les mots qui frappent aux tripes.

Il rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et jouit entre leurs deux ventres dans un cri rauque.

" Putain" en s'effondrant sur ses talons.

.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position un long moment, ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Castiel finit par se relever tout en se rhabillant. Dean le regarda faire, léchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

" Ca changera rien entre nous". Ce n'était pas là une question que posait Dean mais une évidence, de celle qu'il voulait établir. " On a pris du bon temps" en levant les yeux tout sourire. " Du sacré bon temps mais...".

" Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit Dean...C'est moi qui suis venu vers toi, je savais à quoi m'en tenir".

Il remit sa chemise dans son pantalon, tout en prenant garde à ne pas dévoiler sa cicatrice, protégée tout ce temps par le tissu. Il grimaça. Une douche s'imposait.

" Cass" mains sur ses cuisses, pans de la sienne qui cachait mal son entrejambe.

" Ne dis rien Dean" lui sourit, sans envie, Castiel.

" Je t'aime bien, mec...Vraiment...Mais tout ça" en balançant sa main dans le vide.

" Ne signifie pas plus que ça ne doit l'être, je sais " finit Castiel, en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Bonne nuit...Et merci...C'était fort...plaisant".

" C'est tout?" pesta sur le ton de la bonne humeur, un peu amer, Dean. " Fort plaisant" en faisant la moue. "Mec...Tu viens de te faire sucer par le maître là, hein".

.

Castiel se mit à rire, doucement tout en sortant. Quand la porte se referma, Dean garda son sourire figé avant de l'effacer en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Il avait définitivement merdé...

.

Castiel fixa longuement le plafond de sa chambre, le regard vide et le cœur lourd. Il finit par s'endormir, replongeant dans ses cauchemars.

.

Fin chapitre VI

.

**J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu. Il entamme un tournant dans l'étrange relation qui se noue entre ses deux hommes.**

**.**

**A dimanche.**

**Love you.**


	7. Backstage

**Je tenais encore une fois à tous et toutes vous remercier, tous vos retours me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.**

**Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre, merci pour vos mises en favori et en follow.**

**Merci pour vos reviews...**

**Vous êtes tous ma récompense.**

**Welcome back Drayy et merci pour tes reviews ainsi qu'à Akana et le (la) guest pour les leurs.**

**.**

**Chapitre VII**** : Backstage**

.

Castiel se tenait appuyé contre le poteau qui donnait sur la droite à l'arrière de la scène, dans ces backstages qu'il n'avait pas quittés depuis le début de la répétition. Curieux de tout, captivé par ce monde de l'ombre, il observait le ballet incessant des techniciens et des régisseurs. Les premiers grimpant avec agilité sur des échelles suspendues pour atteindre les énormes projecteurs placés par quatre sur des barres de fixation, s'installant dans des sièges flottants à plusieurs mètres du sol, nullement gênés de se mouvoir si loin du plancher des vaches. Pendant un instant, Castiel leur envia cette liberté.

Son attention se reporta sur un des régisseurs qui s'installa nonchalamment devant un pupitre tout en plaçant un casque sur sa tête, un des écouteurs écarté de son oreille droite, un émetteur à portée de main, donnant des ordres brefs et concis, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur de contrôle.

La scène fut aussitôt baignée tantôt de couleur chaude tantôt plus froide.

Les hommes virevoltaient sur les sièges en hauteur. Pointant leurs projecteurs sur les batteries et pieds de micro tout en balayant une foule encore invisible.

.

A la gauche du régisseur des lumières, était assis un homme plus âgé au crâne dégarni qui pianotait sur une console de mixage. Pendant ce temps, sur la scène, un jeune garçon s'était saisi d'une des guitares posées sur un des stands. Il la raccorda à son ampli et se mit à jouer quelques accords.

Castiel le regarda ensuite passer au violon posé sur un Keyboard. Il fut surpris de le voir en jouer avec tout autant de facilité qu'il l'avait fait avec la guitare sèche quelques secondes auparavant.

L'homme chauve, casque noir sur les oreilles, l'air concentré, jouait des manettes avec autant d'aisance que le faisait à présent le jeune homme sur la batterie.

Seul manquait à l'appel une guitare...Celle de Ash...Sa fiche ampli resta au sol en attendant l'arrivée du musicien.

.

Ceux-ci s'étaient tous rendus dans leurs loges respectives pour se préparer...Même pour les répétitions, ils avaient besoin de cet instant, face à face avec eux-mêmes... Dean ou Jo chantonnaient pour chauffer leur voix...Ash accordait Dr Badass...Ronald, lui, jouait sur sa PSP, c'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer la tension qui lui nouait les tripes avant chaque entrée en scène que ce soit pour les répétitions ou le concert en lui-même.

.

Gabriel s'agitait, téléphone collé à l'oreille, vérifiant que tout soit en place. Fixant les rendez-vous avec la presse qui aurait lieu une heure avant leur entrée en scène. Veillant à ce qu'un encas léger leur soit préparé avant et après le concert.

Le manager était entré en piste et dirigeait tout son beau petit monde d'une poigne de fer.

Tous l'écoutaient.

Après, il décompresserait. Là, il gérait. Il était dans son élément.

.

De son côté, Krissy se promenait à travers tout ce décor comme si tout cela n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Saluant les techniciens qu'elle reconnaissait et qu'elle croisait régulièrement durant les tournées du groupe...Ils travaillaient tous pour la même firme. Même si le _Woods Mitchell Pavillon _avait son propre staff technique, il faisait régulièrement appel à des firmes extérieures dont _Dreamland, _spécialisée dans les concerts en plein air.

.

Castiel ne la vit pas venir à lui, trop absorbé dans le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

" Ca va? ".

Il sursauta en se tournant vers elle.

" Oui, très bien " tout sourire.

" C'est génial hein " en balançant légèrement les épaules, mains dans les poches de son jean.

" C'est fascinant " en jetant un regard vers les deux hommes penchés sur leur pupitre. Celui qui gérait les lumières se tenait debout, T-shirt à l'emblème du _Mitchell Pavillon. _Le chauve, assis, tête enfoncée dans les épaules, vue sur la scène, une chemise "_Dreamland_" sur les siennes.

" Ca " fit Krissy en pointant de l'index, l'homme dont Castiel avait suivi l'ascension. " C'est le paradis ".

" Tu..." bafouillant.

" Ouaip...Si vous voulez y aller, je peux lui demander " en faisant un signe de la main au technicien qui lui répondit de même.

Le regard de Castiel brilla, entre peur et envie irrépressible de tenter cette étrange ascension.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit là une bonne idée...Tout comme cela n'en était pas une de la part de ton père de te laisser grimper là-haut " en levant la tête.

" Ils sont harnachés, vous savez...Il ne peut rien arriver " en croisant les bras.

" Le risque zéro n'existe pas...Et puis, ce ne doit pas être très...légal, me semble-t-il ".

" Je demanderais à Virgil si vous pouvez monter après les répets " sans tenir compte de ses remarques.

.

Ils furent interrompus par un grésillement qui envahit toute la scène.

" Qu'est-ce que..." en s'avançant.

" C'est l'écran géant " l'informa Krissy, en le rejoignant.

Après une courte hésitation, il entra sur la scène, regard sur l'immense pelouse cernée de barrière qui lui faisait face. Son champ de vision fut soudain brisé par une énorme perche télescopique sur laquelle était accrochée une caméra qui se focalisa sur lui, le pétrifiant sur place.

Dean aussi...

Sur l'écran géant, le visage de Castiel se dessina, se cadra...Le perdit.

Il était sorti de sa loge quelques minutes auparavant et s'apprêtait à faire le tour de la scène. Il pouvait ainsi avoir une vue plus claire de l'ensemble en se mettant à la place des fans qui seraient bientôt présents. Pouvant ainsi juger pour mieux pouvoir jouer avec son public, savoir où et comment se déplacer sur scène pour être plus en osmose avec celui-ci.

De là où il était, Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir, la scène étant surélevée de deux mètres, Dean lui était invisible. De toute manière, le professeur avait ce regard de biche prisonnière des phares d'une voiture, figé dans l'instant.

" Là " fit la voix de Krissy qui fit retourner Castiel sur lui-même. Il se vit sur l'écran géant et rougit bêtement. Il aperçut à nouveau son visage de face et tiqua.

Elle lui indiqua une deuxième caméra à sa droite.

" Y en a trois en tout " en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

Dean, lui, se mordit la lèvre. Foutu caméraman, foutu régisseur qui se sentirent dans l'obligation sournoise de faire un gros plan sur ses yeux, à présent...Merde.

Castiel était capturé par sa propre image qui lui renvoya son froncement de sourcils et sa gêne soudaine.

Il finit par reculer et manqua tomber en trébuchant sur les câbles qui traversaient la scène de part en part.

La caméra-avant changea soudainement d'angle et piégea Dean qui apparut à son tour sur l'écran géant.

" Putain... Zachy, je vais te buter " ce que ce dernier put clairement lire sur les lèvres du chanteur depuis sa console.

Il se tourna vers le régisseur lumière et tous deux se mirent à rire.

Dean retourna sur ses pas.

.

La répétition allait de toute manière bientôt commencer. Il grimpa les quelques escaliers de la passerelle qui menait vers le backstage.

Il traça son chemin d'un pas sûr et se planta devant Zachariah.

" T'es vraiment qu'un pauv' con " mi-sourire, mi-rageur.

" Bonjour à toi aussi...Joli cœur " en repoussant ses écouteurs.

" Salut " amusé, en lui tendant la main que l'autre serra. " Ca fait un bail dit-on...Je croyais que tu avais été viré après la cata de Houston " semblant sincèrement navré pour le régisseur.

" Ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de moi " avec un air un peu suffisant.

" Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois ".

" On change pas un homme qui gagne et pour ta gouverne, ils m'ont innocentés pour la panne générale ".

" J'en ai entendu parler...Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, mec " en tapant sur son épaule. "...Maintenant si tu pouvais éviter dorénavant de faire des gros plans sur le prof de ma fille, ça m'arrangerait " en se penchant sur son oreille tout en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Zachariah grimaça.

" J'ai compris le message " grommela-t-il, en se défaisant de son étreinte.

" Merci Zachy " une frappe sur son bras. " Allez, sur ce, je vais rameuter la troupe " en s'éloignant.

" Toujours aussi con lui " en se massant l'épaule.

D'autant que tous s'en souviennent, il y avait toujours eu cette tension entre les deux hommes et pourtant malgré cela, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et s'appréciaient sans pour autant être amis, cela dit. Ash avait pour coutume de dire qu'ils se prenaient la gueule parce qu'ils étaient un peu pareils tous les deux. Persuadés que le monde ne pouvait pas tourner sans eux. Si pour Zachariah, ce fut un trait de caractère plus marqué. Pour Dean, c'était plus subtil que cela mais ça demeurait un fait.

Ils aimaient être dans la lumière quand bien même pouvait-elle leur brûler les ailes.

Ash devait bien se l'avouer, dans son domaine, Zachariah était un des meilleurs. Il le savait et le faisait savoir. Après tout c'était son droit, et l'avenir lui avait donné raison. _Dreamland_ s'était excusée et l'avait réengagé avec une belle augmentation à la clef.

Malgré son côté présomptueux, personne n'arrivait à le détester et rien que pour ça, Ash en restait plus qu'admiratif.

.

Castiel avait fini par quitter la scène, le rouge aux joues. Il heurta une des enceintes, jura en se frottant le genou et retourna à sa place initiale. Le tout sous le regard amusé et attendri de Krissy.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Dean qui lui sourit sans vraiment croiser son regard.

" T'as beaux yeux tu sais " murmura-t-il façon réplique de cinéma en le dépassant. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire timide. C'était la première fois que Dean dépassait le banal bonjour et salut depuis la veille.

Il baissa les yeux sur la pointe de ses chaussures et vit celles de Krissy stopper devant lui.

" Krissy? " en relevant la tête.

" J'ai parlé avec Jo, ce matin " en grattant son nez affublé d'une couleur trop vive précurseur d'un coup de soleil.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de saluer cette même Jo, Ash et Ron qui rejoignirent Dean sur scène.

" Je m'excuse " continua-t-elle, en se tordant les pieds.

" Pardon? " surpris par ses mots.

" Vous aviez raison...Ce ne sont pas mes affaires...Et puis, tant que vous restez avec nous..." en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. " Tout le reste, c'est pas grave ".

" Tout le reste! " en croisant les bras et tiquant.

" Papa vous aime bien et vous l'aimez bien aussi...Et vous avez du parler tous les deux et ...Et ça me regarde pas " en rougissant, se tordant à présent les doigts devant l'attitude fermée de son professeur.

" Tu me vois ravi d'avoir ton aval " sur un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire.

" J'ai encore dit les choses comme il ne fallait pas, c'est ça? " la voix tremblante.

" Non " se détendit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule et lui souriant. " Du tout " en tapotant le bout de son nez. " Tu devrais penser à y mettre de la crème ".

" Je sais " en le froussant tout en remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

" Tu devrais penser aussi à parler à ton père...Tout cela, le met dans une position délicate...Il tient beaucoup à toi et ton silence le blesse ".

" Je voulais juste...J'étais...J'étais furieuse...et triste " en se mordillant la lèvre.

" Pourquoi? " en détournant le regard quand les accords d'une guitare les interrompirent.

" J'étais furieuse parce que je pensais que vous n'étiez pas comme eux ". Elle se redressa brusquement soudain horrifiée des mots qu'elle venait de dire et n'avait pu retenir.

" Oh pardon " en tentant de s'écarter, les larmes au bord des yeux. Castiel la rattrapa.

" Krissy " visiblement touché.

" J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un lui dise non pour une fois...J'aurais voulu que ce quelqu'un ce soit vous " presque dans un cri.

" Ce ne sont pas là les paroles d'une enfant de ton âge " s'étonna Castiel, irrité.

" Si ça l'est " trop sèchement.

Il y eut un long silence que seul le bruit des instruments qu'on accordait brisait.

" Mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres " finit par reprendre Krissy.

" Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a fait venir à de telles conclusions? " visage impassible.

" Je le sais...C'est tout " en faisant la moue.

" Tu es un sacré petit bout de femme Krissy Winchester " sourire dans la voix.

" Vous êtes un sacré professeur Monsieur Novak " en souriant à son tour, un peu sur la retenue.

" Et si on les écoutait à présent ".

" Bonne idée " en ravalant les larmes qu'elle avait failli laisser couler.

" Cela dit, ne prévois rien demain après-midi. On a des heures de cours à rattraper et je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur le programme " sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

" J'ai compris " sans enthousiasme.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, le vent chaud battant dans ses cheveux, les doigts serrés sur les échelons à s'en blanchir les jointures.

" Allez-y...Vous avez presque réussi...Je vous avais dit que ce serait génial " hurla Krissy, quatre mètres plus bas.

" Et mec? " fit une voix d'homme à l'accent hispanique. Castiel releva la tête. " Tranquila querida, estoy contigo " en le rassurant d'un sourire.

Mais Castiel ne l'écoutait pas, fixant le lointain, ce bleu de l'océan qu'il ne pouvait voir depuis la scène, pouvant presque sentir la brise de mer sur son visage.

Alors oui, il avait peur mais cette peur était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues. Elle le transcendait, il ne sentit à aucun moment l'angoisse le saisir. A aucun moment, il ne regretta d'avoir dit oui à la proposition jointe de Krissy et de Virgil.

.

La répétition finie, tous avaient pris la direction des loges tout en se donnant rendez-vous à la cafétéria l'heure suivante.

Castiel, lui, était resté à l'arrière avec Krissy et son plan complètement fou de le faire grimper à plusieurs mètres du sol.

.

Suspendu, libre...

" BORDEL CASS...DESCENDS DE LA " hurla une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il jeta un œil vers le bas. Dean, pâle comme un linge, lui ordonnait de la main de redescendre.

Il lui restait moins de dix échelons. Il se redressa, cessa sa contemplation et reprit son ascension.

" C'est encore une de tes stupides idées, je suppose" fulmina Dean en se tournant vers sa fille. " Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te voir faire ce genre de connerie...MERDE...Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'embarquer là-dedans? " entre colère et panique.

Elle garda le silence et ne put retenir une larme de s'échapper.

" Pas de ça avec moi...Ca ne marche pas " pestant de plus belle. " Va dans ma loge...MAINTENANT...On a à parler tous les deux" ne décolérant pas.

" Parler de quoi...Tu m'écoutes jamais " hurla-t-elle à son tour avant de disparaître en courant.

" KRISSY! " hésitant entre la rejoindre ou attendre que Castiel revienne de son escalade.

" Ils vont me rendre dingue " maugréant, bras croisés.

.

Castiel atteignit le siège où se tenait en équilibre Virgil aussi à l'aise qu'un oiseau sur son perchoir.

" Alors? " en lui indiquant la vue.

" C'est magnifique...Merci " en lui tendant la main que le technicien saisit pour le tirer vers lui.

" On n'est pas en surcharge là? " s'inquiéta Castiel.

" La nacelle peut supporter trois fois notre poids...No te preocupes" en fermant brièvement les paupières pour confirmer ses mots.

.

Dean se mordillait la lèvre, souriant crispé aux techniciens qui le saluaient en passant.

" Alors on tremble pour son petit précepteur " ironisa Zachariah.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? ".

" Je travaille " tout en levant la tête, les yeux pétillants d'espièglerie.

" Stresse donc pas...Virgil le laissera pas tomber ton ange ".

" Va te faire foutre...Je pense pas t'avoir sonné " en décroisant ses bras. " Et puis c'est pas MON ange... C'est le prof' de Krissy " tenta de se justifier Dean.

" T'essaye de convaincre qui ici? " l'air dubitatif en fouillant les alentours à la recherche de témoins inexistants.

" Dégage Zachy ".

" En même temps, je te comprends...il est pas mal dans son genre ".

" Zachy " menaçant.

" Okayyyyy " en levant les mains en signe de reddition. " Je me casse " en riant. " A ce soir Joli cœur ".

" ET ARRETE AVEC CA ".

Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Zachariah.

.

" Je ne te jette pas en dehors du nid, amigo...Mais je dois prendre ma pause...Faudrait penser à redescendre ".

" Toutes mes excuses si j'ai pris sur votre temps de repos " se désola Castiel.

" T'as pas à t'excuser...Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie " en tapotant sur son épaule tant pour lui donner le signal de départ que pour lui signifier qu'il pensait les mots qu'il venait de lui dire.

.

" Ca t'amuse " pesta Dean quand Castiel atterrit au pied de l'échelle.

" Pardon? " en cherchant à ouvrir, vainement, la sécurité de son harnais.

" Laisse-moi faire " en levant, exaspéré, les yeux au ciel. Il repoussa les mains du professeur et défit le crochet. " Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil " dans un murmure.

" C'est une expérience... que j'ai beaucoup apprécié " sourire satisfait, yeux pétillants.

" Je te signale que tu n'es pas couvert par l'assurance en cas d'accident et que ce genre de petits délires " en appuyant sur les derniers mots. "...peut t'amener droit sur une chaise roulante ou pire, au cimetière ".

" Tu t'inquièterais pour moi, Dean ? " en tiquant.

" Je m'inquiète pour l'avocat qui me ruinera en me tombant sur le râble pour négligence " pesta le chanteur.

" Négligence? " ne comprenant pas où Dean voulait en venir.

" Laisse tomber " en soupirant. " Evite juste à l'avenir de faire ce genre de numéro d'acrobatie, tu veux...C'est pas une plaine de jeu ici " en l'aidant à retirer son harnais.

" Je suis en âge de décider ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, je te signale " nota Castiel.

" Commence pas " en montant le ton.

" Dean ".

" Quoi? " en suivant Virgil qui entamait sa descente.

" Ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier " abordant enfin le sujet tu.

" Hum " fuyant son regard.

" Je vois " un éclat de tristesse voila le bleu de ses orbes.

" Tu vois rien mec " lui répondit un peu sèchement Dean.

" Alors dis-moi " sans jugement, sans agressivité comme une simple question.

" On va se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, voilà que ce qu'on va faire...Continuer comme au premier jour ".

" Tu vas donc recommencer à flirter avec moi ? " pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

" La ferme...Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.. .Joue pas sur les mots ".

" Bien " claqua-t-il, alors que Virgil expirait bruyamment en touchant le sol.

" Je suis pas là, je suis plus là " fit le mexicain en détachant vite la corde qui le reliait à son harnais et s'apprêtant à les quitter.

" Virgil " l'interpela Castiel.

" Oui? ".

" Merci...C'était...le paradis " en répétant les mots de Krissy.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi...Si jamais tu veux réitér..".

" NON " le coupa Dean. " Dégage ".

" Okay amigo " en partant tout en ôtant son harnais.

" Ce n'était pas nécessaire de te montrer aussi grossier avec lui " maugréa Castiel.

" C'est interdit aux non-professionnels...Il le sait, il a de la chance que je n'ai pas déposé plainte contre lui quand il a fait grimper ma gosse de 12 ans sur son échelle de merde...Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ses conneries " pesta Dean en lui refaisant face. " Et pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéressait " sautant du coq à l'âne.

" Ce QUI t'intéressait " nota Castiel en se tenant plus droit.

" Soit...Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'aimerais... enfin...tu vois hier, c'était...On pourrait..." bafouilla lamentablement Dean en baissant la tête, dépité devant sa propre gaucherie.

" J'aimerais aussi Dean " fit Castiel, répondant à sa question muette.

" Vrai? " souriant en redressant le menton.

" Je suppose que tu comptes toujours avoir ...d'autres..." bredouilla le professeur, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. "…aventures ".

" Cass, je t'ai prévenu...Je changerais pas pour toi, ni pour personne d'autre, tu dois bien te mettre ça en tête ".

" Je ne suis donc juste qu'un plan cul, c'est ça? " un peu amer et attristé.

" T'es plus qu'un plan cul, mec " marmonna Dean, en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

" Ce qui signifie? " en tiquant tout en cherchant à croiser son regard.

" Bah...On est presque pote...c'est...enfin...Je te trouve sympa et on s'entend plutôt bien toi et moi, non? " plus confiant.

" Où veux-tu en venir Dean? ".

" Cass, ça te parle ce mot...Sexfriend " en affichant un sourire crispé.

" Tu penses que c'est ce que nous pourrions ou devrions être? " surpris, en redressant la tête brusquement.

" On pourrait essayer et si ça marche pas...On abandonnera le côté sexe et on restera ami " goguenard en retrouvant sa légendaire désinvolture.

" Et tu penses sincèrement qu'on pourrait rester ami après...Ca? " sidéré par l'aplomb affiché par Dean.

" Bah oui " en haussant les épaules, persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution au dilemme qui le torturait depuis la veille.

Il attendit en se tordant les doigts une réponse qui ne vint pas.

" Où est krissy? " finit par demander Castiel, impassible.

" Hein...Quoi? " déconcerté par son revirement et son ton soudain distant.

" Il me semble vous avoir vu vous disputer...Etait-ce le cas? ".

" Elle a dépassé les limites " un peu irrité par l'air condescendant affiché par Castiel.

" On se retrouve à la cafétéria...Va parler avec elle, Dean...Elle a besoin de toi...C'est important pour son...votre équilibre " la voix plus douce en le dépassant.

" Cass " l'implora le chanteur.

" Va lui parler " en s'éloignant.

Dean remarqua qu'il avait toujours le harnais dans les mains, il l'accrocha à l'échelle et se décida à rejoindre sa loge.

.

Il se fustigea en marchant. C'était quoi ce plan sexfriend...Putain...Faut croire qu'il n'avait pas encore assez merdé comme ça, voilà qu'il avait réussi en plus à doubler la mise en moins de 24H, il avait fait fort sur ce coup-là.

Il se frappa le front de la paume de la main et s'arrêta pour reprendre son calme en se pinçant l'arête du nez. " Bitch ".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel avait repris la même position que quelques heures auparavant. Refusant poliment l'invitation de Gabriel de se joindre à lui et Krissy dans la loge VIP.

Henriksen lui proposa de suivre le concert depuis la fosse près d'un vigile de la sécurité, ce qu'il déclina à son tour.

Castiel n'aimait pas la foule. Elle l'envoûtait autant qu'elle le terrorisait. De son poste d'observation, il pouvait voir les plus de 10 000 personnes qui s'agglutinaient en une énorme masse de chair mouvante. Dépassant de celle-ci, des femmes pour la plupart peu vêtue, assisses sur les épaules de leurs compagnons, des chapeaux de cow-boys, quelques pancartes avec des cœurs, le nom de Dean ou de Ash, des banderoles sudistes qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place en ces lieux mais qui semblaient marquer l'esprit de ces gens du Sud encore hantés par ce passé glorieux et si lointain qui fut le leur.

.

Il avait assisté, silencieux et à l'écart, au rituel du groupe peu avant leur entrée en scène. Mains dans les mains, en cercle, ils prièrent avant de séparer en levant les bras d'un même mouvement vers le haut.

" Ready? " lança Dean tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel qui se fendit d'un fin sourire en guise de réponse. Le chanteur sembla s'en contenter.

.

Ce fut dans une clameur qui en fit trembler le podium qu'ils firent leurs apparitions devant un public qui leur était entièrement acquis cœur et âme.

Castiel resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine, pris d'un frisson soudain alors que la température devait avoisiner les 25°C.

Il jeta un œil en hauteur. Virgil n'était plus qu'un point noir perdu dans le bleu nuit qui lui servait de toit. Il détourna le regard sur le pupitre du régisseur des lumières et ensuite sur Zachariah dont toute l'attention restait focalisée sur un écran face à lui.

Castiel put y voir celui géant qui projetait le visage de Dean saluant tout sourire ses fans, accordant de si de là, un baiser ou une main sur le cœur ce qui fit hurler de plus belle la moitié de la foule.

Il prit alors sa guitare, d'un air concentré, fit quelques accords, puis harangua cette même foule qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Il se tourna vers Ronald et lui fit un signe de la tête. Ce dernier frappa trois fois ses baguettes entre elles. Ce fut le violon de Jo qui démarra le concert par une ballade. Le silence envahit la plaine, la musique fit taire jusqu'au moindre chant d'oiseau.

.

Castiel s'avança pour mieux s'imprégner de l'ambiance. La lumière des projecteurs semblait ancrer Jo dans le sol. Seule au milieu de tous. Puis la voix de Dean s'éleva et le temps s'arrêta.

.

_" These wounds won't seem to heal_

_Time can't erase the pain _

_and never will._

_I know...I know...( _avec Jo_)_

_They lied_

_Trying to protect me_

_But nothing can save me_

_Look ( _en regardant le ciel_)_

_I'm still alive but since you're gone_

_I'm not the same because..._

_You killed the best part of me..."_

.

Le public se mit alors à chanter en chœur le refrain et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de reculer tout en ne détachant pas son regard du dos voûté du chanteur.

Dean partit alors dans un solo de guitare, s'accordant avec celle de Ash qui se tenait à sa droite.

Il pouvait voir les deux hommes communiquer sans même se parler.

Dean se remit alors à chanter sa voix portée par le violon de Jo.

.

_" You killed ...the...best part...of ...me" _

Une dernière fois.

.

Des cris et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule alors que la pelouse était plongée dans le noir.

Un geste de la main et la scène s'éclaira de mille feux et ce fut sur le nouveau succès " _On the road _" qu'ils poursuivirent un concert qui dura près de deux heures.

Après deux rappels, les projecteurs figèrent toute la plaine dans un blanc éclatant et sous quelques sifflets et chapeaux virevoltants dans les airs, le public commença à se dissiper.

.

Castiel avait fini par s'assoir sur un ampli de secours, parlant de temps à autre avec un des techniciens, partageant une bière avec Larry, le régisseur lumière.

Il se laissa porter par l'atmosphère des coulisses, véritable fourmilière en ébullition... Prenant garde à ne jamais gêner le bon déroulement de cette organisation réglée comme du papier à musique.

Zachariah louchait constamment sur la feuille de route du groupe à côté de son écran. Pour chaque chanson que le groupe interprétait durant la soirée, il avait posé des annotations que lui seul semblait comprendre.

Mais l'attention de Castiel était constamment détournée par la voix de Dean, rocailleuse et profonde qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de les observer, de les écouter...Tous liés qu'ils étaient par cette même passion qui les sublimait : la musique.

Tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement et tous se félicitèrent. Le concert n'avait connu aucun impair...Ne restait plus qu'à remballer le matériel.

.

Les musiciens apparurent alors épuisés mais heureux.

" La vache " hurla Ash en dressant sa guitare comme un trophée." Ca m'avait trop manqué".

Dean qui serrait Jo par l'épaule se mit à rire tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

" Tu as été grandiose ce soir ".

" Je suis censée prendre cela comme un compliment Monsieur Winchester " faussement boudeuse.

" Mais...".

" Que veux-tu chérie, les autres soirs tu as juste été bonne, sans plus " la taquina Ash.

" Vous êtes trop cons les mecs " s'en amusa Dean, en s'écartant de Jo pour venir à la rencontre de Castiel qui se tenait à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger, les laissant entre eux.

" Alors? " en acceptant d'un sourire, une serviette qu'un membre du staff lui tendit avant de se diriger vers les autres membres du groupe.

" Alors quoi? " ne sachant de quel sujet il parlait.

" Le concert mec " en fronçant les sourcils, confus et impatient d'avoir son avis.

" J'ai trouvé cela..." en suspendant sa phrase.

" Tu as perdu tes mots, professeur? " se moqua Dean en croisant les bras.

" Les mots parfois ne suffisent pas ".

" J'ai le droit de m'en trouver flatté? ".

" C'était le sens à donner à mes propos ".

" Cass " soupirant en levant les yeux au ciel devant les phrases si contrôlées de son vis-à-vis. " Détends-toi mec...Allez viens...On va se prendre un verre au bar, histoire de se vider la tête...Gabe et Krissy doivent déjà nous y attendre. On vous y retrouve tous dans quelques minutes...Une douche s'impose " en levant le bras pour afficher les auréoles sous ses aisselles. " Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ".

" Je vois, en effet " en froussant du nez.

" Allez...A toute " en lui tapotant sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner suivi du restant du groupe.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

_._

Dean fixait son reflet dans la glace, assis accoudé à la coiffeuse de sa loge.

Le concert était fini, la pression aurait dû retomber mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se sentait épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement. Les tournées qui se succédaient lui pompaient toute son énergie. Il se demandait souvent comment Ash pouvait gérer tout cela avec autant de facilité.

Lui ne le pouvait plus...

Il soupira en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux encore humides suite à sa rapide douche.

Il détourna le regard vers le fauteuil dans lequel il avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt Krissy, recroquevillée, tête enfoncée entre ses genoux.

Il s'était juste alors accroupi devant elle et l'avait attiré vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'était raccrochée à son cou en pleurant et s'excusant. Il l'avait rassuré et lui fit promettre de ne plus prendre de tels risques ni pour elle, ni pour les autres.

" J'en mourrais si il devait t'arriver quelque chose ma puce...J'en mourrais " lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille.

" Je suis désolée, papa...Tellement désolée " en le serrant plus fort.

" Chut " en lui passant la main dans les cheveux tout en l'écartant. Il lui essuya ses larmes du bout des pouces. Elle tenta d'effacer sa peine dans un rire d'enfant, celui au fond qu'elle était toujours derrière sa façade de petite adulte avant l'âge.

" T'es pas fâché contre lui, dis " fit-elle, d'une voix moins chevrotante.

" Si, mais tu sais qu'avec moi, ça finit toujours par s'arranger " en lui repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle dépliait ses jambes et qu'il se relevait.

" Il ne va pas partir? " en se tenant derrière lui, mains dans ses poches arrières, fixant le dos de son père tout autant que son reflet dans le miroir.

" Non " en lui souriant via ce même miroir. " Il ne va pas partir ".

.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria après les répétitions. Castiel resta silencieux, plongé dans ses introspections, se contentant d'un merci quand Jo lui proposa un café.

Il les accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la salle de presse mais se tint éloigné de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans cette pièce trop petite et exigüe...

Il observa Dean du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier semblait prendre son rôle très à cœur, répondant avec sérieux aux questions des journalistes, retrouvant un sourire taquin quand le sujet s'écartait de la musique pour glisser sur sa vie privée.

Krissy ne pouvait pas cacher sa moue rageuse quand l'un d'eux le questionna sur la dernière une d'un magazine people où Dean s'était retrouvé piégé par un paparazzi entre deux femmes pendues à ses bras à la sortie d'un hôtel de luxe.

Castiel s'en mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard vers Gabriel qui fulminait à la droite de son poulain. Ils étaient là pour parler de leur tournée, pas des frasques du chanteur, bon Dieu... Des vrais vautours.

Mais si Gabriel avait dû mal à cacher son irritation, Dean, lui, ne semblait pas du tout en être embarrassé et gérait tout cela avec la même insouciance qu'il affichait chaque fois que la conversation basculait sur ce sujet. Il profita que le journaliste en question griffonne sur son carnet pour se tourner vers Castiel, debout, adossé au mur, bras croisés.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé en cuir.

Castiel dodelina de la tête, dépité par l'attitude des journalistes. Dean lui répondit en lui faisant une petite moue tout en haussant les épaules. Il le vit esquisser un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par une nouvelle question posée cette fois à Jo. Quand les journalistes quittèrent la salle, Gabriel laissa éclater sa frustration et sa colère.

" Ils en ont rien à foutre de votre musique, des milliers d'albums vendus, de la tournée sold-out ...Y a que le sensationnel qui les attirent, foutue bande de rapaces ".

" Gabe...Calme-toi...Ils font leur boulot...Faut croire que c'est ce qui fait vendre " tempéra Jo.

" Je me fous de ce qui fait vendre " en quittant la pièce, furieux. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire avec légèreté.

" Pauvre Gaby...Depuis le temps, il s'y est toujours pas fait " lança Ash en se levant. " Bon les gars, je ne sais pas pour vous mais leurs questions sans intérêt m'ont creusé " en se frottant le ventre.

" Bonne idée " le relança Dean.

" Mais on vient de manger? " leur nota Ronald.

.

Et là, le concert fini, les oreilles encore sifflantes, devant ce miroir, Dean se fit la réflexion qu'au final, on ne retiendrait peut-être que cela de lui : le cavaleur sans attache.

Il ouvrit son sac de voyage et en sortit un petit tube duquel il fit glisser une petite pilule blanche dans le creux de sa main.

Fatigué, las...

Il fut interrompu par trois coups sur la porte. Il prit un verre d'eau, avala le cachet et se leva en souriant.

" Hello Dean " fit Castiel visiblement mal à l'aise.

" Salut " en s'appuyant sur la tranche de la porte.

" Je...Je peux " en indiquant d'un coup d'œil la loge.

" Fais comme chez toi " en s'écartant tout en reluquant les fesses du professeur.

" Comprenons-nous bien Dean " sur un ton neutre qui refroidit les ardeurs du chanteur.

" Bien que j'apprécie énormément ta compagnie, je ne nous considère pas encore comme ce qu'on pourrait appeler communément des ...amis " insistant sur le mot. " Et bien que nous ayons partagé des rapports plus intimes…"

Dean étouffa un rire que Castiel ignora volontairement.

"… Ca ne fait pas autant de nous des amants ".

" Cass...Bordel...Tu pourrais abréger et cesser pour une fois de parler comme un trouduc " le fixant avec un sourire amusé.

" Désolé...J'ai du...". Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Dean était déjà collé à lui. Il gémit tout en le repoussant avec un peu de difficulté, le chanteur ne se laissant pas faire.

" Dean...J'ai aussi mes conditions ".

" Des conditions, Cass? " d'un ton charmeur, revenant à la charge. " Vas-y, je t'écoute ", les iris dilatés par le désir.

" Des maîtresses mais pas d'amants " d'une voix ferme.

Dean se figea et recula d'un pas.

" Tu penses me suffire? " sarcastique, en croisant les bras pour le toiser.

" C'est à prendre ou à laisser et si jamais tu enfreins cette règle, le côté SEX de friend… ", qu'il souligna de guillemets fictifs, "… ne sera plus de mise ".

Dean dodelina de la tête, épaté par la soudaine assurance affichée par Castiel, bien que les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains infirmaient cette impression.

" Okay " en confirmant d'un hochement de tête. " Deal " claquant la langue sur son palais.

" C'est pas tout " rougissant de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit éclater de rire Dean, dont les premiers effets du relaxant qu'il avait avalé commençaient à agir.

" Dean " bafouilla Castiel.

" Pardon " en levant les mains pour s'excuser.

" De dos jamais de face " en fixant ses pieds.

" Quoi? " grogna Dean, contrarié.

" Tu...Tu m'as très bien compris " tordant ses doigts avec anxiété.

" Pourquoi? " en croisant à nouveau les bras avec un air de défi.

" Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, tu n'embrasses pas " répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

" Coup de pute mais bien envoyé " vexé mais piégé.

" Alors? ".

" Elles m'emmerdent tes règles Cass " râpant le sol du bout du pied.

" Je te retourne le compliment Dean ".

" Mais ça veut dire alors que tu veux bien tenter le coup ? " éclat soudain dans le regard.

" Tu dois savoir que ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir...C'est un pas que je ne croyais pas capable de franchir..." empêtré dans ses explications. " Je ne pensais pas être ce genre d'homme " en faisant la moue.

" Tu craches ça comme si ce qui c'est passé était...sale " marmonna Dean, blessé. " Un coup dans une ruelle pourrie ".

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...Je n'ai pas trouvé cela sale, que du contraire, sinon je ne serais pas ici à m'enliser piteusement devant toi. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, tu sais Dean... " en dodelinant de la tête, dépité. " Y a juste que...que je ne suis plus le même " se perdant dans ses propres réflexions.

" Cass " inquiet.

" Les choses changent " sur un ton lointain. " Il faut parfois se contenter de ce que la vie vous offre et...".

" Se contenter? " le coupa Dean, piqué au vif. " Bah merci ".

" Arrête de détourner mes mots, s'il te plaît " répliqua, amèrement, Castiel. " Si j'accepte ce...Je ne sais même pas quelle définition donner à cette relation, si relation il y a d'ailleurs..." soupirant. " Je me sens bien avec vous...Je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai confiance en toi, et ne me demande pas pourquoi " se perdant dans la contemplation de ses baskets.

Quelque secondes de silence, des respirations trop lourdes...

" D'accord...J'accepte tes règles " fit doucement Dean, en s'approchant et lui relevant le menton du bout de l'index. " Juste une dernière chose… ".

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

"… Je baise mais on ne me baise pas " en claquant à nouveau sa langue sur son palais.

Castiel recula vivement.

" Bonne nuit Dean " en le quittant tout en frôlant sa main de la sienne, volontairement.

.

La porte fermée, Dean s'écroula dans le fauteuil, se concentrant sur son désir inassouvi qui hurlait sa frustration dans son pantalon.

" Merde " en fermant les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant. Il dodelina la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

A peine sorti, Castiel s'appuya contre le mur, ses jambes pouvant à peine le soutenir, serrant et desserrant les poings pour reprendre le contrôle.

Les dés étaient jetés...Qu'en serait-il de la mise?

Fin chapitre 7

**Voilà les choses sont dites et posées mais sont-elles pour autant plus claires entre eux?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain.**

**Merci pour tout.**

**Love you.**


	8. McFaddin-Ward house

**Je ne sais plus comment vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Tous vos retours me touchent énormément.**

**Merci à tous lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière. Cette histoire vit grâce à vous.**

**Merci à Akane, Drayy et Chipie pour vos reviews.**

**Attention, ce chapitre risque d'être un peu déroutant, c'est voulu...Il est un peu à l'image des deux persos. **

**J'espère que malgré tout, il vous plaira.**

**Chanson du chapitre**

**Alan Jackson : "Who's cheatin' who" **

**J'en profite pour remercier ma béta/amie Marianne...*coeur***

.

**Chapitre 8**** : McFaddin-Ward house**

.

Le bus stationnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes sur le quai quand enfin, Frank reçut l'autorisation d'embarquer. Tout en sifflotant, il entra dans le ventre du ferry pour les vingt minutes que durerait la traversée jusqu'à Bolivar Peninsula d'où il filerait droit sur la 124 pour rallier la I-10 qui les mènerait vers leur prochaine destination : Beaumont.

Il se retrouvait seul dans les entrailles du bateau, les autres ayant décidé d'observer la traversée depuis le pont.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, la mer était calme et le paysage idyllique mais pour rien au monde, Frank n'aurait abandonné son monstre sacré.

La radio ayant du mal à capter dans les cales d'acier, il opta pour un album d'Alan Jackson.

Il avait beau aimer la modernité que Dean avait apporté à la Country, il restait cependant sur certains points assez puriste...Il croisa les bras et se remit à siffler en accompagnant la musique.

" _Who 's cheatin' who_" résonna dans toute la cabine. Il ouvrit la fenêtre battante à sa gauche et croisa le regard de son voisin d'emplacement qui s'était mis à battre la mesure sur son tableau de bord.

Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à sortir du bus pour se dégourdir les jambes et finit par engager la conversation avec plusieurs chauffeurs routiers présents, conversation qui tourna bien vite en débat sur la crise et des effets de celle-ci sur leur travail.

Ce fut en les écoutant que Frank remercia le destin de la chance qu'il avait eu et qu'il avait encore. Il n'avait plus comme eux à s'inquiéter des lendemains qui déchantent et des factures impayées qui s'accumulaient.

Il se souvint du premier contrat sur lequel il avait apposé sa signature en bas de page et qui le lia à Gabriel Trickster. Un contrat d'une durée de six mois, soit l'équivalent de la tournée d'une jeune chanteuse de country, Mystie Gayre.

A la fin du dernier concert, Gabriel lui proposa de travailler pour lui ce que Frank accepta sans même se poser de question. Il était son chauffeur attitré depuis plus de 18 ans.

Frank et Gabriel ne devinrent jamais à proprement parler des amis mais ils se respectaient et se faisaient confiance. Le manager ne clôturant jamais la préparation d'une tournée sans l'avoir consulté auparavant surtout depuis qu'il manageait Dean qui refusait obstinément de prendre l'avion.

La route devint dès lors la seule solution et Frank, en maître du navire, se donnait le droit de véto quand les distances et le temps impartis entre deux villes s'avéraient inconciliables.

Il ne fut pas rare de voir Gabriel changer la préparation de la feuille de route des concerts suite à ses conseils même si avec les années, il finit par avoir de moins en moins besoin de ceux-ci.

Ils travaillaient de paire ce qui était un fait quasi unique dans le milieu du show-business...Qu'un chauffeur ait une telle influence sur les tournées en stupéfia plus d'un mais Gabriel avait appris avec les années qu'il fallait savoir se fier aux personnes d'expérience et Frank était de celles-là. En près de vingt ans de collaboration, jamais il n'avait eu à regretter son choix.

C'était sa manière de travailler et rien ni personne ne lui ferait changer sa façon de faire.

La voix du Capitaine résonna dans la calle annonçant l'amarrage imminent du ferry. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur cabine réceptive tout en se saluant une dernière fois. Une pointe de nostalgie serra le cœur de Frank, lui rappelant qu'il fut un temps où il partageait le bitume avec eux. Il n'avait cependant aucun regret. Il aimait sa vie, il aimait ce bus qui était devenu son chez-lui. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, lui, le nomade. Lui dont la seule maîtresse était la route.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean, mains sur la barrière de sécurité, observait distrait le paysage, entre mer et terre en horizon. Il avait le cerveau vasouillard, résultat mixé de sa discussion avec Castiel la veille et du benzo qu'il avait pris au petit-déjeuner. Il espérait que l'air de la mer l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place...En vain.

Il se pressa du bout des doigts les paupières en expirant bruyamment.

" T'as encore fait la bringue hier soir?" l'interrogea Ash en s'approchant.

" Si seulement ...mais même pas" en souriant las, gardant les yeux fermés.

" Tu veux qu'on en parle?" en enfonçant sa casquette qui menaçait de prendre son envol.

" Parler de quoi?" en reprenant sa position initiale.

" Dean" un peu exaspéré.

" Pas maintenant Ash" d'une voix fatiguée, en rouvrant les yeux sur la péninsule de Bolivar qui leur faisait face. Il aurait voulu que la traversée dure des heures pour qu'il puisse laisser à son cerveau le temps de reprendre ses marques.

" Je vais chercher du café...T'en veux?" fit Ash.

" Merci" en opinant et se tournant vers lui. " C'est un peu la merde là-dedans" en se frottant le front du pouce et de l'index.

" Je suis là si jamais" en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. " Fais gaffe à toi et... " en l'interrompant alors qu'il allait prendre la parole. " Je parle pas que de lui" en lui souriant, fixant ses yeux trop fuyants. " Fais pas le con Deano" une frappe sur son bras avant de s'éloigner.

.

Ash le connaissait trop bien, depuis le nombre d'années qu'ils partageaient leur joie et leur galère, il avait fini par savoir le percer à jour d'un simple regard. Il n'y avait eu jusque-là que son frère pour réussir cet exploit. Le mur qu'il avait érigé tout autour de lui avait ses failles et ces deux hommes qui lui étaient si indispensables dans son équilibre avaient réussi à s'y frayer un chemin.

Sam aurait probablement déjà débarqué ici, en pleine tournée pour l'engueuler si il savait la tournure que prenaient les évènements et la dangereuse tangente sur laquelle sa vie glissait. C'est bien pour cela qu'il préférait le téléphone à Skype et autres liens vidéos du web. Son visage, ses yeux surtout l'auraient trahi, Sam était médecin après tout et les silences de son aîné n'avait plus de secret pour lui, s'ils n'en eurent jamais d'ailleurs comme l'aîné s'était complu à le croire durant des années. Une transparence qui lui sauta aux yeux le jour où son cadet claqua la porte de la maison familiale après une dispute mémorable où Sam lui colla ses quatre vérités à la figure. Son cadet s'était alors réfugié chez Bobby avec lequel il vivait encore aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient fini par se reparler autour d'un verre au Road house des mois plus tard. Dean venait de perdre AJ, celui même qui fut l'objet de leur dispute. Ash n'avait plus la force de le porter. Son ami avait besoin du cadet, de sa famille de sang. Il avait fait en sorte de les réunir.

Dean s'effondra au premier regard et accepta finalement de se poser quelques jours dans la ferme du vieil homme. Sam veilla sur lui et finit par lui redonner, peu à peu, goût à la vie.

Depuis, il avait repris sa guitare, croisé le chemin de Gabriel, retrouvé les siens et avait acquis une notoriété qu'il n'avait jamais espérée et qui parfois l'étouffait comme un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Il avait réussi à se reconstruire une vie, sans lui. Avec eux.

.

Puis un jour, il croisa la route de Jennifer, déjà perdue sans avoir une chance d'être sauvée. Le destin semblait s'évertuer à lui mettre les mêmes fantômes sur sa route.

Elle était comme un miroir d'AJ à cette différence près qu'il y avait dans la vie de celle-ci, un petit bout de chou qui le regardait à chaque fois avec de grands yeux émerveillés, comme si il était Dieu lui-même et Dean sentit une nouvelle flamme naître en lui. Une autre raison d'exister.

Jennifer les abandonna après une énième tentative. Elle avait finalement réussi à mettre fin à cette souffrance qui la rongeait depuis toujours...Celle qu'elle lui avait confié.

La vérité sur sa honte, sa colère, sur la fille facile qu'elle avait été et qu'elle était encore trop souvent, les malentendus qui en avait découlés...

Elle lui parla de ce soir où tout bascula...

Elle n'eut jamais le courage de dire à Krissy qu'elle n'était pas que le fruit d'une nuit d'ivresse.

Ivre morte et plus assez forte pour le repousser parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, plus être baisé, là sur ce parquet glacial, réagissant trop tard, trop faiblement...Lui déjà dans les affres du plaisir, bien trop loin pour penser à se protéger ou même comprendre qu'il la forçait.

Une seule fois... Et sa vie de débauche, d'autodestruction avait à présent un prénom.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un viol, s'efforça-t-elle de penser. Elle l'avait dragué ce mec super sexy comme elle en avait déjà dragué mille autres avant lui. Elle l'avait attiré dans son antre avec la ferme intention de s'éclater mais au dernier moment, elle se sentit mal, au bord de la nausée, un mauvais trip... Il était déjà en elle.

Il ne la quitta pas pour autant. Le lendemain elle se réveilla à ses côtés, une barre lui vrillant le cerveau, elle vomit toute sa bile et son dégoût, le chassa sans même lui demander son prénom alors qu'il lui demandait le sien...Il était beau, ce fut tout ce qu'elle en retint.

.

Elle reprit alors sa vie comme si de rien n'était, recommençant les mêmes erreurs mais moins ivre, plus protégée... et puis, elle sut.

Elle se dit que c'était là, sa chance...Sa rédemption... Le moyen de retrouver grâce auprès de cette mère qui l'avait rejetée à son premier cri...Grâce auprès de ses propres yeux.

Elle était pierceuse, elle était un peu droguée, un peu salope, un peu à côté de ses pompes...

.

Elle accoucha et se retrouva seule. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à son collègue de travail, un tatoueur qui lui offrit un abri le temps qu'elle puisse se retourner. Il n'exigea rien d'elle en retour... Des chics types, ça existait encore.

Elle éleva sa fille du mieux qu'elle put sans jamais lui faire porter le poids de ses choix mais Jennifer était quelqu'un de fragile, de briser par l'ombre d'une mère destructrice.

Elle croisa la route de Dean par le plus pur des avait franchi les portes de leur boutique. Pour deux lettres discrètes qu'il désirait rajouter à un pentacle qu'il avait sur la poitrine.

"_AJ_"

Elle l'avait interrogé du regard, il n'avait pas répondu et ne le fit jamais.

.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Krissy pour sortir de l'arrière-boutique. Elle avait faim, sa mère l'avait oubliée devant un Disney.

Elle regarda Dean qui en fit de même. Il s'accroupit et la salua en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

Il revint le lendemain, Jennifer le suivit... Inias, son colocataire et collègue, accepta cette errance faite d'aller-retour, de rupture et de réconciliation...

Il l'observait se consumer lentement. Il en parla avec Dean qui tâcha tant bien que mal de l'aider mais elle n'était déjà plus avec eux, si elle le fut un jour.

Krissy lui prit la main et la regarda s'éteindre, yeux fixés sur le corps à présent froid.

Dean l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'écarter de sa "maman qui dormait" et jamais plus il ne la lâcha...

AJ...Jennifer...Il soupira...

.

Et là, ce putain de mec qui venait de défoncer cette porte qu'il croyait cadenacée à jamais.

Il serra la mâchoire, dépité et rageur, quand il fut surpris dans ses pensées. Krissy venait de poser sa main sur la sienne. Lui tendant un café de l'autre.

" Ash a dit de te grouiller de le boire...On débarque dans cinq minutes" en lui souriant.

" Bien Sergent " en lui tapotant par habitude le bout du nez. " Où sont les autres?".

"Là-bas" en indiquant la droite de la proue où ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un banc. Jo debout avec Ron, Gabriel assis qui parlait avec Henriksen. Castiel était appuyé d'une main sur le dossier de ce même banc, lui faisant dos. Ash faisait la distribution de café tout en tâchant de ne pas perdre son équilibre précaire.

Dean sourit en prenant les épaules de sa fille pour les rejoindre avec cette étrange appréhension. Jamais deux sans trois.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il leur fallut moins de deux heures pour atteindre Beaumont et moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre ensuite un hôtel situé à proximité de_ Riverfront Park_ dont Gabriel connaissait le propriétaire pour avoir travaillé avec lui sur plusieurs de ses tournées. Celui-ci leur avait réservé les chambres du dernier étage, elles donnaient toutes sur la _Neches River_.

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel distribua les clefs avec une mine moins enjouée que la dernière fois...Il tendit celle de la chambre du fond à Dean sans le regarder mais en croisant le regard amusé de Ash, ce qui le fit maugréer entre ses dents.

Castiel prit la sienne. Il ne réagit pas quand il nota qu'il s'agissait de chambre voisine de celle du chanteur.

Peine perdue, Ash se pencha à son oreille.

" J'aurais ma revanche...Je compte bien la récupérer cette chambre du fond...Jo et moi, on va y veiller" sourire grivois. "Bruyamment". Un bruit sec et sa casquette vola par terre quand la main de ladite Jo le frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne avant de s'emparer de la clef de leur chambre et de s'y enfermer en la lui claquant au nez.

Krissy se retrouva coincée entre la chambre du manager et celle d'Henriksen qui passa de Dean à Castiel, les yeux à demi baissés et le regard noir.

Le chanteur sourit, mal à l'aise, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

" Directement l'esprit mal tourné" osa-t-il timidement.

Henriksen lui répondit en dodelinant la tête tout en soupirant. Dean était décidemment trop aveugle.

.

Gabriel, tout en jetant un œil à sa montre, leur donna rendez-vous dans le restaurant de l'hôtel dans l'heure qui suivait pour prendre le déjeuner et surtout pour les informer de la suite à venir du programme.

Ce fut là, entre le steak et le dessert que Dean se retrouva piégé...

.

Un musée...

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se retrouverait à se balader au milieu de vieux meubles du début du 20eme siècle de type colonial, à écouter une guide visiblement coincée du cul déblatérer sur la vie d'une famille fortunée dont il n'en avait rien à carrer, il en aurait ri à la barbe de son interlocuteur.

Et pourtant, en ce début après-midi ensoleillé, mains dans les poches de son jean, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Dean se retrouvait à tirer son boulet comme un condamné à vie.

Et dire que tout cela avait débuté, comme d'habitude par une petite pique bien placée de Ash qui savait toujours sur quel bouton appuyer pour le faire réagir au quart de tour : " Dean au musée...La bonne blague" en explosant de rire. Genre de petites phrases toujours promptes à faire mordre à l'hameçon le chanteur qui avait pris cette allusion pour attaque personnelle à son intellect et avait du coup relevé le défi sans coup férir, avant de fulminer en se rendant compte que son ami avait encore réussi à le faire tourner en bourrique en visant droit dans le mille dans sa sacro-sainte fierté mal placée.

Tout le monde en avait ri...Sauf Dean, bras croisés, tête baissée, boudeur.

" Vous me le paierez" pesta-il tout en croisant de biais, le regard interrogateur de Castiel.

Au moins la visite se ferait avec lui et sa fille, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Castiel avait proposé cette activité didactique en lieu et place du cours d'histoire, pensant, naïvement, joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

.

La tête qu'arborèrent le père et la fille en levant les yeux sur l'énorme demeure _McFaddin-Ward house_, refroidit quelque peu son enthousiasme.

Leurs mines défaites qui s'ensuivirent quand on leur présenta leur guide du jour, acheva de ruiner ses espoirs.

Mademoiselle Amélia, comme elle aima à se présenter avec un petit air pincé, n'était clairement pas née à la bonne époque.

Castiel se dit alors qu'elle n'avait peut être pas été si bonne son idée de sortie culturelle.

A peine leur guide leur tourna-t-elle le dos que Dean et sa fille pouffèrent sous son regard désabusé.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Dean décréta pour sa part que "quitte à se faire chier, autant le faire en s'amusant" craquant ses doigts, sourire mauvais, brisant du même coup, les douces illusions de Castiel.

.

Tout commença par la projection d'une petite vidéo explicative sur le passé des lieux durant laquelle père et fille semblèrent s'intéresser à l'objet de leur future visite.

Si le majestueux hall les laissa sans voix, donnant quelques espérances à Castiel pour la suite, il dut vite déchanter et ce, à peine franchi le seuil du petit salon.

Dean se tourna vers sa fille, le regard brillant de malice.

" Clouseau aurait adoré vivre ici" en entrant dans le pink parlor. " C'est d'un rosifiant" prenant un air et un ton pompeusement snob à outrance. Krissy éclata de rire sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres visiteurs.

Ce ne fut que le début de son calvaire, Castiel aurait aimé soudain disparaître sous terre pour ne plus jamais réapparaître et ce n'étaient pas les regards noirs qu'il braquait sur eux qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit.

.

" Ils font quoi là ?" fit Dean en se penchant, plissant les yeux en scrutant un bougeoir représentant deux anges, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. " Ils forniquent?" en relevant un sourcil, faussement outré, pointant du doigt l'objet de toutes ses suspicions en se tournant vers la guide qui vira rouge écarlate. " Je ne vous permets pas" bafouilla-t-elle face à ce qu'elle considéra comme un véritable blasphème.

Castiel dodelina de la tête, définitivement vaincu, bras croisés dans le dos, menton rabaissé sur sa poitrine, ne pouvant cacher le sourire qui lui fendait le visage. Dean se redressa, bêtement fier comme un gosse d'avoir réussi à le dérider et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

" Classe la visite" lui lança-t-il. " Pas kitch du tout en plus" appuyé d'une petite moue entendue.

" Mais trop" rajouta Krissy en lui montrant une table dressée d'assiettes en porcelaine verte aux dessins floraux, assorties de verres à vin de la même couleur.

Porcelaines, qui soit dit en passant, envahissaient tous les recoins de la demeure, attisant les sourires complices entre le père et la fille.

.

" Ah ouais pas mal" fit épaté Dean quand ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Castiel fut positivement surpris de sa réaction pour aussitôt se décomposer en le voyant s'avancer vers l'un des meubles en bois.

" Madame" fit Dean, la voix enjôleuse, en s'adressant à une statue de femme en bronze tenant ses seins nus entre les mains.

" Dean" soupira Castiel, s'excusant du regard auprès de la guide à deux doigts d'exploser.

" Bah quoi? Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à l'art" feignant d'être blessé en faisant mine de porter attention aux vieilles reliures qui emplissaient les étagères tout en glissant la main sur les hanches de ladite Madame.

.

" Ah ça, par contre ". Son visage s'illumina en entrant dans la salle de jeu. Il s'avança les yeux brillants d'envie et glissa doucement son index sur le rebord de la table de billard en bois de merisier, n'écoutant pas un traître mot des explications données par la guide. Pour la première fois de la visite, il se laissa porter par la magie des lieux. Krissy leva les yeux vers Castiel qui lui sourit.

Comme quoi il ne fallait pas désespérer.

.

La visite des chambres laissa le chanteur, songeur et admiratif devant la grandeur des lits en baldaquin et leurs épais matelas.

" La vache...Ca doit être le pied de s'envoyer en l'air là-dessus" en se tournant vers Castiel. Ce dernier en soupira, dépité. La guide manqua s'étouffer devant la révélation à peine voilée de Dean.

" Bah quoi, avoue" insista-t-il, charmeur en croisant son regard avant que leur échange muet ne soit interrompu par la guide qui frappa dans ses mains avec un petit " Allons...Allons" pour attirer l'attention de sa petite assemblée.

" Non mais elle nous fait quoi là, la Mary Ingalls? " fit Dean en écarquillant les yeux, sidéré prenant Castiel à témoin.

Ce dernier tiqua, ne comprenant visiblement pas la référence.

" La petite maison dans la prairie? Mec...Me dis pas que tu connais pas ça!" effaré.

Il lui répondit par un "Il me semble en avoir entendu parler" qui laissa Dean sans voix. Il se tourna vers sa fille, en grimaçant d'incompréhension. Toute sa culture populaire était à refaire.

.

Ils finirent par suivre la guide qui les mena au rez-de-chaussée tout en les remerciant, leur offrant à chacun un petit livret tout en leur conseillant de se promener dans les splendides jardins de la propriété et de passer, comme il se doit, par la petite boutique souvenir avant de quitter " Cette magnifique demeure, patrimoine..." et blabla, souffla Dean qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre s'écouter parler.

.

Ils traînèrent dans les jardins, profitant du silence et du soleil, parlant de tout et de rien. Krissy finit par les laisser. " Petite urgence " fit-elle en leur indiquant au loin les dépendances.

Dean la regarda s'éloigner et sembla enfin se laisser porter par le charme et l'ambiance qui se dégageaient de cette mémoire du passé.

Il se tourna et profita longuement de la vue sur la maison.

" Elle était chouette cette visite" finit-il par dire avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

" Vraiment?" fit surpris Castiel un peu en retrait.

" J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je ne suis pas con, tu sais" d'une voix presque étouffée, semblant presque le supplier de le croire. Il se refusait de croiser son regard, tordant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. " C'est juste que je..." en se dandinant comme si tout son corps le gênait. "Non...Rien, laisse tomber".

Castiel fut touché par sa maladresse, par cette facette qu'il lui dévoilait sans même s'en rendre compte. Pris au vif, Dean avait lâché les mots qui lui serraient la gorge depuis la fin de la visite. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel pense qu'il ne se résumait qu'à ce clown et pestait de devoir se battre contre ses sentiments contradictoires. Entre être et paraître.

Il se demandait si c'était le fait que Castiel soit quelqu'un d'instruit et de cultivé qui l'avait obligé à baisser sa garde ainsi ou juste l'envie d'être pour une fois, autre chose que sa propre caricature.

Il rageait que ce professeur lui remue la caboche de cette manière, de par sa simple présence, par le simple fait qu'il s'intéresse à lui bien au-delà de ce stupide contrat qu'il avait instauré entre eux comme une barrière invisible.

.

Dean n'avait pas fait d'études, il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il aimait la liberté et pour lui le lycée n'était qu'une prison.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas au monde qui l'entourait et ce, même si la chanson avait fini par prendre toute la place et tout son temps.

Il continuait à apprendre en même temps qu'il faisait répéter ses leçons à Krissy tout comme il pouvait se laisser capturer par les mots d'un livre ou par une émission culturelle, tard dans la nuit, une bière à la main. Docteur sexy n'était pas son unique centre d'intérêt, il n'était que son exutoire.

Peu connaissait cette part de lui, à l'exception de Gabriel et ses compagnons de route. C'était en partie pour cela que le manager pestait contre les journalistes. Si ces derniers avaient pris la peine dès le départ de se pencher sur l'homme plutôt que sur ses frasques, ils auraient été surpris de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le portrait qu'ils affichaient de lui.

Mais le mal était fait...L'image était là...Une seconde peau dont Dean n'arrivait pas à se défaire mais qu'il ne pouvait renier non plus, cette part lui correspondant tout autant. Il aimait le clown en lui, l'auguste et le blanc.

Tout comme Ash, ce surdiplômé, reflétait l'inverse de ce qu'il était tout en étant celui qu'il montrait, Dean en faisait de même.

Ils étaient des paradoxes, ils aimaient ça...Ils en jouaient mais de plus en plus souvent Dean avait l'impression de marcher sur le fil du rasoir. La partition avait de plus en plus de fausses notes. Cacophonie d'une vie qui s'effritait.

.

Et puis...

Un précepteur est parti et un autre est arrivé. Un homme qui dès la première minute, le prit pour ce qu'il était, tel qu'il était...Ne cherchant pas à savoir qui se cachait derrière le chanteur mais plutôt derrière l'homme et le père.

Le fait qu'il ne sache rien sur son statut de star, l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre à ce moment-là, lui qui ne vivait qu'entourer de flatteurs, avait été touché par la franchise naïve de cet homme. Ca lui fit peur autant que cela le libéra d'une partie de ses doutes.

Il avait été attiré par ce professeur atypique...Attiré physiquement comme un aimant, attiré par le défi qu'il représentait...

Il était si loin de son monde mais si proche de ce "lui" qu'il fut.

.

Dean le sentit se rapprocher et se placer à sa droite, il sentit sa main frôler sa jambe. Il sortit les siennes de ses poches et laissa ses doigts entrer en contact avec les siens sans qu'ils ne se nouent. Il avait juste besoin de le savoir là.

" Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi, Dean" de sa voix rauque tout en apercevant Krissy qui revenait vers eux.

" T'en as mis du temps?" lança Dean, en croisant les bras rompant volontairement le charme du moment.

" Y avait qu'une toilette de libre".

.

Dean envoya un texto à Henriksen leur signifiant qu'ils avaient fini la visite et qu'il pouvait venir les chercher.

Ils l'attendaient sur le parking quand Dean l'aperçut, le jeune adolescent blond avec son sourire timide et ses dents trop parfaites qui ne décrochait pas les yeux de sa fille.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle. " Qu'une toilette de libre...Hein" la foudroyant du regard, mains sur les hanches.

" On n'a fait que parler Pa' " en roulant des yeux. " Et puis Castiel a dit que je devais faire connaissance avec des gens de mon âge" le prenant à témoin pour se défaire du regard inquisiteur de son père et tenter de croiser à nouveau celui de l'adolescent par la même occasion.

" Vraiment? Il a dit ça" en retournant sa colère sur lui.

" Elle détourne adroitement mes propos mais il est vrai qu'elle est en..." bafouilla ce dernier.

" Si tu me dis en âge d'avoir des relations avec un garçon...Je te fais bouffer ton imper" le coupa Dean en le menaçant du doigt.

" Je ne suis plus une petite fille" maugréa Krissy.

" Si...Tu es la mienne et tant que je serais vivant, tu le resteras " en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'éloigner du champ de vision du jeune homme.

" Mais Pa' " en tâchant de se défaire de son emprise.

" Y a pas de Pa' qui tienne" en lui enserrant possessivement le cou pour la rapprocher en fustigeant le blond par dessus son épaule. Il vit alors Castiel lui sourire avec tendresse et se détendit aussitôt, embrassant furtivement sa fille sur le haut du front.

.

Henriksen arriva moins de 5 minutes après le message de Dean et tous embarquèrent dans la petite Audi de location. Krissy lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le parking en faisant un timide mouvement de la main pour saluer le jeune homme qui en fit de même.

Dean s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien.

Il arriverait un jour où il n'aurait plus d'emprise sur elle, où il ne pourrait plus la protéger.

Un jour où elle apprendrait que l'amour, ce n'est pas que des papillons dans le ventre mais aussi le cœur qui se fend. Ce jour-là, il sera, à nouveau son père et elle, sa petite fille.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix profonde d'Henriksen à sa gauche.

" Alors elle était comment cette visite?" sourire ironique tout en fixant droit la route.

" Tu aurais vu la guide" commença Dean en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur. Il entendit Krissy étouffer un rire à l'arrière suivi d'un soupir de Castiel. Il déblatéra tout le long du retour. Mais arrivé à l'hôtel : " On devrait faire ça plus souvent " laissa-t-il tomber au moment de sortir de l'habitacle.

.

A peine rentré dans sa chambre, Dean se dirigea vers le frigo box, prit une bière et en vida la moitié en quelques gorgées. Il la posa brutalement sur la table et s'appuya sur le rebord de celle-ci en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses épaules.

Retrouver une part d'hier lui avait fait du bien même si certains de ses souvenirs demeuraient douloureux. La librairie, l'odeur des livres, l'odeur d'AJ...

Il se repoussa vers l'arrière en soupirant puis s'accroupit près de sa valise ouverte à même le sol au milieu de la pièce. Il la fouilla quelques secondes et en sortit un roman.

Il l'avait entamé et jamais terminé. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, il avait encore quelques heures à tuer avant le dîner. Il se leva, ôta son T-shirt qu'il jeta sur la table d'où il reprit sa bière.

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait sur la terrasse et s'assit.

"_Home from the hill_" de William Humphrey.

Sam avait adoré le livre et le lui avait donné.

Il glissa le marque page et ..."_Ainsi planait au-dessus d'eux la tristesse d'une séparation prochaine..._" se perdit dans sa lecture.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler si bien qu'il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean. Le nom de sa fille s'afficha sur l'écran.

" Krissy?".

" Pa' " un peu inquiète. " On t'attend...T'es où?".

" Quoi?" en se redressant sur sa chaise pour apercevoir au loin le soleil qui amorçait sa descente. " Merde, j'ai pas vu l'heure...J'arrive".

.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le hall quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un Dean essoufflé.

" Sorry" en levant les bras pour joindre le geste à la parole.

" Docteur Sexy je suppose" se moqua Ash.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de tracer droit devant.

" Bon on y va là" en se retournant pour leur faire face, leur indiquant la sortie tout sourire.

.

Il attendit que Castiel soit à sa hauteur pour marcher dans ses pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver sexy dans son jean délavé avec sa chemise à carreaux, aux manches retroussées. Il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses tenues décontractées.

Dean sourit pour lui-même, il venait de se faire la réflexion idiote que le costume et la cravate de travers lui manquaient.

" Dean?" tiqua Castiel.

" C'est rien mec" en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un seul geste. Castiel fit la moue en le chassant maladroitement alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

.

Dean se surprit à aimer cette proximité, à oser des gestes qu'il n'aurait plus jamais crus possible. Lui et son sacré espace personnel dans lequel personne pouvait pénétrer depuis des années, excepté sa fille, adorait briser celui du précepteur.

Castiel acceptait ceux-ci sans mot dire, parfois embarrassé mais jamais dérangé.

" Tu connais le livre... l'adieu du chasseur" fit innocemment Dean tout en suivant les autres à distance.

" De Humphrey...C'est un classique de la littérature anglo-saxonne" un peu déstabilisé par la tournure de la discussion.

" Sammy...enfin mon frère Sam" corrigea-t-il, " me l'a offert la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu".

" C'est un très bon choix".

" Ouais...En même temps, j'ai du voir Celui par qui le scandale arrive au moins 10 fois, il a du se dire que le bouquin me plairait autant que le film".

" Le roman a été adapté au cinéma?" visiblement étonné de l'apprendre.

" Tu te fous de moi? " en stoppant net. " Mec...Mitchum quoi!" scandalisé devant son manque cruel de culture cinématographique.

" Mitchum, je connais" les yeux brillants, relevant le menton avec fierté.

" Putain, tu me soulages là " en posant la main sur son épaule. " Ca te dirait de voir le film?" lança le chanteur.

" Pardon?" en tiquant.

" Voir le film Cass" insista Dean. " Avec moi...Tu sais, une bière, des popcorn, vautrés dans le fauteuil comme deux vieux potes" en serrant sa prise.

" Ca serait avec plaisir" en lui souriant.

" Génial" en lui tapant sur l'épaule tout en enlevant sa main. " Ce soir, ça te dit?".

" Ce soir ? Mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt penser à te reposer pour le concert de demain?".

" Rien de tel qu'un bon vieux Mitchum pour ça" en le poussant par les épaules pour le forcer à accélérer le pas, Henriksen les attendant devant l'entrée du restaurant où tous avaient déjà pénétré.

" Alors? Ca te dit?" insista le chanteur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean emprunta le portable de Krissy et téléchargea le lien du film.

Il prit une rapide douche, enfila à la va-vite un vieux jean troué aux genoux ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir défraîchi. Il resta pieds nus.

Il avait fait monter à l'étage quelques bières et du popcorn salé et sucré, optant pour les deux, ne connaissant pas les goûts de Castiel.

Il glissa le film sur une clef USB qu'il brancha à la télévision écran plat. Krissy vint récupérer son ordinateur et ne fit aucun commentaire, se refusant de gâcher cette journée.

" Bonne nuit Pa'...A demain" portable sous le bras.

" Bonne nuit ma puce" en l'embrassant sur le front.

.

Castiel arriva quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement pas très à l'aise, ne sachant que dire ni quoi faire.

" Assieds-toi" fit Dean en lui souriant tout en lui indiquant le canapé. Sur l'écran de la télévision s'affichait déjà le menu.

.

Il s'assit dans le coin droit, un peu tendu, les mains moites avec soudain l'envie de ficher le camp.

Il l'aurait probablement fait si Dean ne lui avait pas collé une bière dans les mains avant de revenir avec deux bols de popcorn.

"Je savais pas si t'aimais le sucré ou le salé" en s'affalant au milieu du canapé.

" Je préfère le sucré".

" Celui de droite alors" en se penchant pour attraper la télécommande.

Il s'enfonça dans les coussins tout en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

" Fais comme chez toi" en se tournant vers Castiel, raide comme un piquet. " Et ôte moi ce balai d'ton cul...Ce soir, c'est la version Friend" appuyé d'un sourire entendu.

ll ne sut ce qu'il devait voir ou comprendre dans le regard que Castiel lui adressa, mais si il y avait bien une chose que Dean avait appris durant ses deux dernières semaines, était que lire dans ses yeux, c'était comme lire dans un océan infini.

.

Le film durait près de 2h30. Après quelques minutes, Dean jeta un œil en coin vers Castiel pour scruter ses réactions, ce dernier fixait l'écran d'un air quelque peu dubitatif et décontenancé.

.

Dean, bol de popcorn salé sur les cuisses, bière à la main posée mollement sur le canapé, finit par se perdre dans le film.

Castiel, de son côté, bol de popcorn sucré posé à sa gauche et bière sur la table, se désespérait devant celui-ci qui ne respectait pas l'œuvre originale.

Il observa Dean, absorbé par les images.

.

Quand le générique défila, Castiel se retint de bailler. Il entendit Dean ronchonner en se redressant.

" T'as pas aimé, c'est ça?".

" C'était extrêmement bien joué et très joliment mis en scène" commença-t-il.

" Mais? ".

" Mais ça manquait de grandeur et d'âme...J'ai trouvé l'ensemble un peu lent et très linéaire. De plus, l'ajout du personnage de Rafe n'avait, pour moi, pas lieu d'être, il ajoute au film un côté mélodramatique qui n'est pas présent dans le roman".

" Y a pas à dire, regarder un film avec toi, c'est un vrai plaisir" se vexa Dean.

" Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne...Si celui-ci ne te sied pas, tu m'en vois navré...Je te sais attaché à cette œuvre mais elle ne me parle pas".

" Tu pourrais éviter de me parler comme si j'étais un de tes élèves" dodelinant de la tête, le visage fermé, cachant mal son irritation.

" Tu préfères quoi? Que je te dise que je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort " fit Castiel, calmement, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

" Putain oui" répondit Dean, en se mettant à rire. C'était tellement décalé de l'entendre débiter un truc comme cela qu'il ne put que laisser sa mauvaise foi au placard. Après tout, les goûts et les couleurs.

.

Castiel lui sourit, à peine, comme un léger plissement des lèvres. Mais ses yeux, eux...

" Tu devrais partir" fit le chanteur, la voix qui s'érailla dangereusement.

" Dean" dans un souffle rauque.

.

Il repartit une heure plus tard.

.

Fin chapitre VIII.

**.**

**Vous en savez à présent un peu plus sur le passé de Dean. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Merci pour tout.**

**Bonne St V. avec un peu de retard.**

**Love you.**


	9. Dallas I-45

**Je me répète et j'ai pas fini de le faire "MERCI"...Si vous saviez ce que vos retours me touchent...**

**Merci aux lecteurs anonymes, merci aux rajouts en favori ou follow...**  
><strong>Merci pour d'être toujours là...<strong>

**Merci à Akane, Drayy et Chipie pour vos reviews.**

**Attention chapitre classé petit " M"**

.

**Chapitre IX**** : " Dallas I-45 "**

.

Elle était plutôt jolie. L'ombre de la scène ne lui avait pas rendu totalement justice, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur sa joue. Il n'y avait dans son regard aucune timidité, aucun mouvement de recul, rien qui lui indiquait qu'elle hésitait. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Ici, en cet instant, il voulait juste être certain que c'était toujours le cas...Qu'elle le voulait toujours autant que lui.

Ses iris dilatées, sa bouche entrouverte, les signes qu'il attendait. Il se pencha alors vers son visage quelques centimètres plus bas que le sien et l'embrassa.

Elle répondit aussitôt, ouvrant la bouche, dévorant la sienne. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, elle avait du caractère la petite, il aimait ça.

Il la repoussa brusquement contre le mur, se détachant de sa chaleur moite au goût de soda, fixant avec envie ses lèvres rougies et humides.

" Une chose est sûre ma jolie...Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux" la voix profonde.

" T'as pas idée" lui lançant un sourire indécent avant de se jeter à nouveau sur sa bouche en lui attrapant la nuque et se collant à lui pour sentir son sexe dur à travers son jean.

" Ici..." murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

" C'est moi qui décide ma mignonne" fit Dean en l'écartant tenant son menton entre ses doigts. " Ca sera là" tout en l'attrapant et la renversant sur le sol. Elle se mit à rire en lui enserrant la taille de ses jambes.

Ce fut une véritable bataille rangée, entre vêtements presque arrachés et baisers volés sans délicatesse, entre besoin de dominance et de feu. C'était du désir pur, tout ce dont Dean avait besoin, là, à cet instant...

Juste pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne chambre.

Elle était bruyante, elle aimait visiblement le sexe dans les cris. Il tâchait de la faire taire en lui soudant la bouche de la sienne. En tant normal, il s'en serait fichu qu'elle gueule à tout rompre mais il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, pas qu'il sache même si il l'avait vu s'engouffrer à l'arrière de la voiture de Vic avec elle. Même s'il était juste là, dans la chambre voisine.

.

Au moment d'entrer dans le véhicule, il avait croisé son regard vide et son sourire figé.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita comme suspendu entre l'extérieur et le siège arrière.

Castiel prit la décision pour lui en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Ronald et Krissy.

Il se sentit tirer vers l'intérieur.

.

Et là, il se sentit tirer vers elle, elle enserra ses fesses de ses jambes pour l'avoir plus profond, plus fort, le lui ordonnant entre deux morsures dans le creux de son cou.

Elle le fixa les yeux brûlants, le souffle erratique, ses seins lourds contre sa poitrine nue.

Un dernier coup de rein et elle atteint l'orgasme, cette fois, étonnamment dans un simple cri étouffé. Dean la suivit et s'effondra sur elle.

Il se retira et se laissa glisser sur le côté, il l'entendit soupirer et se recroqueviller contre lui en posant son bras en travers de son torse.

" Waouh" en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

" Comme tu dis" souriant au plafond.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leur marque.

.

" C'est quoi?" en se redressant, cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage, caressant du bout de l'index le pentacle.

" Rien" en se redressant en position assisse, soudain plus distant.

" Allez dis-moi" en posant la main sur son entrejambe pour lui retirer son préservatif avec des gestes précis.

" Rhabille-toi" en se relevant.

Elle le regarda ramasser ses propres affaires et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

" Je t'ai dit de te rhabiller" en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" Goujat" maugréa-t-elle en tendant la main paresseusement pour attraper son soutien-gorge.

.

Debout contre l'évier, dos au miroir, fixant la cabine de douche, serrant le rebord de porcelaine jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures, Dean se demanda si toute sa vie se résumerait à cela dorénavant.

Il leva la main pour la passer contre la peau meurtrie de son cou, elle avait du mordant la fille, souriant sans joie.

Il se pencha, ouvrit sa trousse de toilette et attrapa le petit tube de benzo. Il en avala un comprimé puis se pencha sur l'évier.

Il sentit l'eau fraîche sur ses lèvres avant de plonger la tête sous le jet.

.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, la jeune fille dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le prénom, s'était rhabillée et assise sur le canapé. Ce même canapé qu'il avait partagé avec lui, la veille.

.

Ils n'y avaient parlé pendant presqu'une heure que de livres lus ou conseillés et le souvenir en fit sourire Dean. Qui aurait cru cela possible? Certainement pas lui. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier cette étrange soirée qui l'avait projeté des années en arrière. Dans une autre ville, d'autres circonstances...Une autre vie surtout.

La fille prit son sourire pour elle et se mit à genou sur le canapé en se retournant pour lui faire face, bras croisés sur le dossier.

" Viens" en l'appelant de la main. Dean obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi, les pensées ailleurs, l'envie d'un verre et de son lit. Elle lui fit faire le tour jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve droit devant elle. Il savait, il ne dit rien. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses longs cheveux, jouant avec une mèche de ceux-ci, premier geste de tendresse de leur courte nuit.

Quand elle lui déboutonna son pantalon, il ne réagit pas et la laissa faire.

Il fixa le coin du canapé, se souvenant de ses yeux bleus profonds qui le scrutaient comme si ils lisaient à travers son âme, de ses lèvres légèrement gercées.

Il rêvait que ce soient elles qui soient autour de lui en cet instant. Perdu dans son fantasme, il ne le sentit pas arriver mais la puissance de son orgasme le fit trembler sur ses jambes, violemment.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier "C'était génial" et ils se quittèrent pour ne plus jamais se revoir. Henriksen n'eut pas à la raccompagner, elle l'avait déjà prévenu que ses amies viendraient la chercher.

Dean referma la porte et y resta adossé, main toujours sur la poignée. Il finit par s'en éloigner en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides. Il planait à présent. Il aimait cette sensation, elle lui faisait oublier toutes ses erreurs tout en en faisant une nouvelle.

Il resta sous la douche de longues minutes.

De l'autre côté du mur, Castiel fixait sans la voir, une feuille d'exercice de Krissy.

Il ne pensait pas que cette part du contrat lui ferait si mal et s'en voulut parce que ce choix, c'était lui qui l'avait fait... Cette règle, c'était la sienne.

Il soupira et finit par se coucher. Les cris étouffés par les murs résonnèrent encore longtemps dans sa tête.

Il devrait penser à demander à Gabriel d'éviter les chambres voisines à l'avenir.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux aurores dans la salle de restauration. Les mines étaient défaites, les visages fermés et les cernes apparentes.

"Vraiment Gab? 6 heures " pesta Ash, les cheveux ébouriffés, la casquette coincée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

" Je vous signale que nous avons 14 heures de route devant nous mes petits loups...Et que si vous avez des plaintes à déposer" en se tournant vers Dean qui baillait entre deux gorgées de café. " Adressez-vous à Monsieur Aérodromophobie".

" Hein?" sortant de son inertie.

" On devrait envisager très sérieusement et dans un avenir TRES proche de t'assommer et t'embarquer de force dans la soute à bagage" marmonna Ash.

" Essaye pour voir Face" en le foudroyant du regard.

" J'ai pas peur de toi Mr T." faisant de même.

Castiel se tourna vers Krissy, perdu, interrogation muette sur le visage.

" L'agence tout risque?" osa doucement celle-ci, sachant qu'elle allait se heurter à un mur d'incompréhension.

" Je..."

"...connais pas cette référence, on le sait " le coupa Dean, la voix douce, menton reposant sur la paume de sa main, bras accoudé à la table tout en tenant sa tasse de l'autre.

" Ce n'est pas drôle Dean" mine boudeuse en détournant le regard sur son assiette.

" Tu sais quoi...Un de ces jours, toi et moi, on va se faire une soirée youtube séries classiques...Histoire de te mettre un peu à jour là hein...Parce que ce ne devrait pas être permis d'être inculte à ce point" en vidant sa tasse.

Il vit Castiel esquisser un fin sourire un peu désappointé en prenant la sienne.

" Et toi, tu continueras de ton côté à me faire connaître des mecs comme ton Ishigu..machin chouette là " continua-t-il sur sa lancée en balançant sa tasse vide.

" Ishiguro" le corrigea le professeur. "Ca me semble un échange de bon précédé...".

" Ce qui veut dire?" en se désespérant devant l'éternelle façon de parler comme un dictionnaire de son voisin de table.

" Ca veut dire que tu m'en verrais ravi Dean" en buvant sans le regarder.

Aucun des deux n'avait noté le silence qui avait suivi leur petit aparté.

" Quoi?" finit par faire Dean en écarquillant les yeux, les interrogeant par la même sur la raison de leur mine troublée ou amusée pour certains.

" Si on vous gêne...Faut le dire" fit, narquois, Ash en se tournant vers lui.

" Va te faire foutre Ash" en faisant un signe à la serveuse indiquant sa tasse vide.

" En tous les cas, elle avait de la voix ta conquête" lâcha-t-il sciemment pour voir sa réaction et mettre des mots sur ses doutes.

" Ouais" fit Dean embarrassé en fixant le café que la jeune fille lui servait.

" J'en connais un qui n'a pas du beaucoup dormir" rajouta-t-il.

" Ash" lui fit doucement Jo en lui touchant la cuisse, sachant très bien où son compagnon voulait en venir mais surtout sur quel terrain glissant il venait de mettre les pieds.

" Mêle-toi de tes fesses...Et je te signale que vous n'êtes pas des plus silencieux non plus" en pointant le couple. " Maintenant, on change de sujet" en jetant un œil en coin à Castiel soudain absent, concentré sur sa fourchette.

Dean foudroya du regard son ami qui sembla s'excuser d'un sourire emprunté. Ce dernier avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait.

" Je vois" se contenta-t-il de dire.

" Tu vois rien" marmonna Dean en se levant, rageur. " Je vais terminer de faire mes bagages, on se retrouve dans le bus" sèchement en repoussant sa chaise.

Tous le regardèrent s'éloigner, Krissy finit par se lever et le suivre.

.

" C'était vraiment nécessaire?" le fustigea Jo.

" Je te ferais remarquer qu'en temps normal, c'est lui qui nous abreuve de ses exploits de la nuit à chaque petit-déjeuner" tenta-t-il maladroitement de se défendre. " Alors pour une fois" en enfournant une part de pancake.

" On s'en fout Ash...Tu as intérêt à arranger ça vite fait" maugréa Gabriel en se levant à son tour. " Je ne tiens pas à faire tout le voyage avec sa tête des mauvais jours, je te préviens...On a du boulot".

" Ouais Ouais...Je vais ramper à ses pieds, ça te va comme ça?" répliqua, caustique, Ash.

.

" Gabriel, pourrais-je te demander un service?" finit par oser Castiel en relevant la tête.

" Je t'écoute " tout en repoussant ses cheveux de son front, l'air un rien suspicieux.

" J'aimerais, qu'à l'avenir, tu évites de me donner une des chambres du fond " pli sur les lèvres qui voulaient tout dire.

" Je vois" tout en le dévisageant. " D'accord...Désolé d'avoir foiré sur ce coup".

" Tu n'as aucunement ...foiré " en lui souriant sincèrement ce qui sembla soulager le manager. Il avait eu envie de le corriger et de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait foiré, mais il s'en abstint.

" La tête de Dean risque de valoir son pesant de cacahuètes " s'amusa anticipativement Gabriel.

Ash avait perdu son peu d'entrain. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ses ressentis et n'était pas sûr que Dean soit prêt à accepter ce qui pour lui était une évidence. Il soupira, ce fut la main de Jo sur son avant-bras qui le ramena de ses pensées lointaines, celles qui l'avaient renvoyées quelques années auparavant dans l'ombre d'AJ.

.

Krissy suivit son père qui n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis le restaurant. Elle écoutait la musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur tout en lui jetant des œillades en coin.

" Tu ne vas pas commencer toi aussi hein" en se tournant finalement vers elle en croisant les bras.

" J'ai rien dit" en prenant la même posture.

" T'as rien besoin de dire" en soupirant.

" Tu sais que tout l'étage vous a entendu" nota-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

" N'importe quoi" marmonna son père avec mauvaise foi. " Et puis je ne gueule pas, je te signale" pour s'affranchir.

" Non mais elle l'a fait pour deux" se mit à maugréer sa fille un peu mal à l'aise.

" Merde" soupira son père en se grattant la nuque.

" Pauvre Monsieur Novak...Sa nuit a dû être courte " fit-elle, le regard vague, sachant qu'elle venait de toucher dans le mille.

Quelques secondes et " Sale petite peste" siffla quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Ce fut tout sourire que père et fille rejoignirent leur chambre respective.

Il rit moins quand il referma derrière lui. Il fixa le sol et expira dépité. Au moins Castiel ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout c'était son idée de lui laisser cette marge dans leur relation.

Il posa la tête contre la porte et se demanda qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si la situation avait été inversée et il n'aima pas l'étrange pincement qui lui serra le cœur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Frank avait emprunté la I-45 direction Dallas, première étape qui ferait office d'escale. La route étant dégagée, il estima que cela ne devrait pas lui prendre plus de 4 heures pour atteindre les alentours de la ville et y trouver une aire de repos digne de ce nom où il pourrait faire le plein ainsi qu'une pause de quelques heures avant de reprendre la route.

Gabriel avait opiné sans dire un mot. Il appuya sa main sur son épaule avant de rejoindre l'arrière du bus où les voix s'entremêlaient dans des débats sans réel intérêt. Dean avait retrouvé la pêche sans que Ash n'ait à s'excuser.

Castiel et Krissy s'étaient retranchés dans l'espace aménagé, derrière la tenture acoustique que le professeur avait tiré, les coupant du reste du monde pour donner cours à son élève.

Henriksen ne les accompagnait pas cette fois-ci, il les retrouverait à Albuquerque. Il était parti la veille dès qu'il se fut assuré que la conquête de Dean avait plié bagage.

Gabriel profita du voyage pour sortir son dossier de presse au grand désespoir du chanteur. Articles de journaux, interviews de fans, avis sur le concert...Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce débriefing obligatoire que leur imposait le manager. Certes il s'y pliait mais toujours de mauvaise grâce en ne manquant pas à chaque fois de lui afficher son manque total d'enthousiasme comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, excepté Jo qui trouvait que c'était là, un excellent moyen d'améliorer certains points qui demandaient à l'être.

" La tournée est sold-out, Jo" lui fit remarquer Ash en tirant sur la visière de sa casquette.

" Ce n'est pas un gage de qualité, je te signale...Ca veut juste dire qu'ils ont kiffé l'album et qu'ils nous font confiance...Faisons en sorte de ne pas les décevoir" en prenant un article d'un magazine spécialisé sur la Country. " Rien n'est jamais acquis" termina-t-elle.

Dean la fustigea du regard devant le sourire entendu de Gabriel.

" Paroles de toute sagesse que celles d'une femme" nota-t-il.

Ce fut accueilli par le rire ironique des trois autres hommes et un coup de poing de Jo sur le bras de son compagnon.

.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler de leur dernier concert, des choses à garder ou à changer, de ce qu'ils avaient aimés ou ce qui les avaient moins satisfaits. Ils revisitèrent aussi l'ordre des chansons pour Albuquerque, en ajoutant ou en supprimant certaines.

C'était là une de leur force et de leur particularité, ne jamais refaire un concert identique au précédent. Cela leur demandait du temps et de l'énergie mais c'était quelque chose laquelle ils tenaient tous, Gabriel n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire. C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique et une des raisons pour lesquelles certains de leurs plus fervents fans les suivaient sur plusieurs étapes de leur tournée.

Une autre de leur force était le lien qu'ils avaient tissé avec ceux-ci. Ils essayaient toujours de prendre le temps de signer quelques autographes après chaque concert avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, d'échanger quelques paroles avec eux, de poser devant leur i-phone ou appareil photo, façon selfie, offrant un sourire à l'un ou un baiser à l'autre.

Dean et Ash en profitaient alors pour distribuer leurs médiators et Ronald pour offrir ses baguettes. Ils ne le faisaient jamais depuis la scène, gardant toujours en mémoire que tous n'avaient pas la possibilité d'approcher de la fosse.

Jo, quand à elle, avait pris pour habitude d'interagir avec les fans par le biais de leur blog. Elle adorait ça pour ce que Dean le détestait. Il trouvait cela impersonnel, préférant le contact direct à celui du net.

Ash s'occupait du design et des mises à jour.

Ce blog, c'était le joujou du couple. Ils l'avaient créé et le géraient de main de maître.

.

Ils organisaient de temps à autre, des rendez-vous sur la toile auxquels Dean et Ronald acceptaient de participer à reculons.

Tous réunis dans une des chambres, ils dialoguaient pendant plusieurs heures, avec leurs fans, échangeant sur leurs ressentis, sur la manière dont ils se retrouvaient dans certaines de leurs chansons, sur l'influence qu'elles avaient sur eux, sur ce qu'elles leur apportaient ou ce que eux, chanteurs et musiciens leur apportaient en tant qu'être humain.

Ils partageaient parfois simplement sur l'actualité, leurs angoisses, leurs envies, leurs amours...

Dean était dépassé par les retours, dépassé par le poids que sa musique avait sur certains d'entre eux. C'était une pression de plus, invisible mais bien présente, la peur de décevoir...De les décevoir.

Le chanteur leur affichait toujours un sourire de circonstance, masque cachant cette angoisse sournoise de ne pas être à la hauteur qui le terrorisait un peu plus à chaque tournée.

La célébrité vous faisait grimper en haut de l'affiche, y rester devenait un combat permanent.

Dean aimait la musique, aimait partager son univers et ne voulait pas tout perdre dans les affres de la gloire.

Ash avait fini par piquer du nez et s'endormit joue écrasée sur la vitre du bus. Jo avait, elle, sorti un magazine qu'elle feuilletait distraitement en s'attardant parfois sur un article avant de soupirer de dépit ou de dodeliner de la tête, en tournant la page.

Ronald s'était plongé dans un nouveau jeu sur sa PSP, écouteurs dans les oreilles, coupé du monde, connecté au sien.

Gabriel rejoignit Frank à l'avant du bus. Il aimait la compagnie souvent silencieuse du chauffeur même si ils leur arrivaient parfois d'échanger des banalités tout en évitant de parler musique et tournée...

Dean, lui, avait sorti, un peu gauche, "_Home from the hill_" bien déterminé à le finir. Il ne put éviter de voir le petit sourire en coin que lui adressa Jo tout en lisant un article sur les vertus du massage aux algues.

" Quoi?" lança-t-il sur la défensive.

" Y a un bail que je t'avais plus vu avec un livre entre les mains".

" Et?''.

" Rien" avec tendresse tout en replongeant dans son article.

.

Il avait oublié combien il aimait lire. On oublie vite une passion quand la flamme a été éteinte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ravivée et se rappelle à vous.

Il se plongea dans sa lecture en s'enfonçant dans son siège évitant de répondre au regard de Jo posé sur lui.

Frank avait mis en sourdine une radio locale qui passait des ballades. Le restant du voyage se déroula sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé et sans que cela ne pèse aucunement.

Douce atmosphère dans une bulle protectrice.

.

Ils atteignirent les faubourgs de Dallas en fin de matinée. Frank avait fait quelques recherches la veille et avait réussi à trouver un relais digne de ce nom.

Dean réveilla Ash d'un coup de coude dans le flanc qui le fit sursauter et perdre sa casquette.

" T'es con mec" sursauta-t-il en pestant.

" Regarde" en lui indiquant l'aire de repos de l'index. " Ca te dit?" tout sourire.

" Là tout de suite non" en remettant sa casquette. " Mais après un bon café" son visage s'illumina. " Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te foutrais la raclée" rictus sur les lèvres. " Et je te préviens, tu te coltines Jo" en la pointant du doigt.

" Ca veut dire quoi?" s'invectiva cette dernière.

" Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire".

" Mauvais perdant".

" Mauvaise joueuse" du tac au tac.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir?" le menaçant en posant les mains à plat sur la table, le regard noir.

.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Castiel et Krissy pour réapparaître.

" Et lui aussi" fit Ash en pointant le professeur du menton.

" Hein?" s'horrifia Dean. " Mais..." en passant du regard perdu de Castiel au sourire moqueur de Ash.

" Okay...Je tiens le pari" pinçant les lèvres avec orgueil et défi.

" Quel pari?" osa timidement Castiel en tiquant.

" C'est vrai ça...Ca sera quoi l'enjeu cette fois?" rebondit Jo.

" Le perdant " réfléchit Ash en levant les yeux au plafond pour se concentrer.

" Les perdants nettoieront mon bus" lança Frank depuis la cabine. " Intérieur comme extérieur" en se garant sur le parking juste à l'arrière du relais resto.

" Par-fait" tonna Ash en tirant sur sa visière. "Pari tenu" la main ouverte vers Dean.

" Prépare-toi à relever les manches, hippie man" en y claquant la sienne.

" Rêve tout haut, Car Wash Dean" en la lui serrant.

" Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit?" fit la voix rauque de Castiel. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le restaurant self-service s'avéra étonnamment de bonne facture, ce fut dans un même et éternel brouhaha qu'ils déjeunèrent dans le coin arrière de la salle à moitié vide.

Frank les avait rejoint après avoir fait le plein du réservoir.

Chacun avait fait la file sagement, Dean jouant au conseiller pour un Castiel qui n'avait pas l'air très au fait de ce genre d'endroit.

" Mec...Tu as été élevé sur quelle planète?" effaré en prenant un demi-poulet grillé au miel.

" Pas la même que la vôtre de toute évidence" fit-il en toute franchise, tout en remerciant d'un sourire la jeune serveuse qui lui tendit un bol de frites. Il ne la vit pas rougir mais Dean, lui, l'avait noté. Il ne laissait pas indifférent le professeur et le plus amusant dans tout cela, fut qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

" Vous avanceriez pas les mecs?" ronchonna Ash, fatigué de voir Dean tout expliquer d Castiel qui finit par s'arrêter la mine décomposée.

" Cass?".

" J'ai plus 10 ans Dean...Ce serait bien que tu t'en rappelles" en prenant une part de tarte aux pommes. " Je sais comment fonctionne un self-service...Merci" un peu irrité en prenant son plateau et s'éloignant vers la caisse.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" fit le chanteur en prenant un air désolé.

" MAIS AVANCE BORDEL" lui répondit Ash à bout de nerfs. " Je suis crevé, de mauvaise humeur et puis tu ne vois pas que tu le fais chier le pauvre Cassou à le prendre pour un demeuré" en l'indiquant vaguement de la main. " Alors maintenant tu te bouges parce qu'à cette allure, je vais finir par manger froid moi, Monsieur Gault et Millau".

" Oh putain...Quel caractère!" en prenant à son tour son plateau.

" Quand même" en prenant un flan au caramel. " Pire qu'une gonzesse ce mec".

" Fais attention à ce que tu dis" fit la voix de Jo derrière lui.

.

Gabriel avait suivi la scène avec Frank et sourit en prenant le chauffeur à témoin. C'était monnaie courante de voir les deux hommes se prendre la tête pour des broutilles. C'était juste là une preuve qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire et tout se pardonner. Même le pire...Leur amitié avait connu des hauts et des bas et pas mal de coups durs mais ils s'en étaient toujours relevés, plus forts. Parce que pour Dean comme pour Ash, cette amitié n'avait pas de prix.

.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, ping pong de conversation sautant d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Salière et poivrier passant d'une main à l'autre entre "pardon", " merci", "fais gaffe merde" et ketchup se vidant dans les coins d'assiette.

Ash était assis à la droite de Jo, voisine de Krissy. Son père en bout de table et Gabriel de l'autre, Castiel se tenait, lui, à la droite du chanteur. Ronald se retrouva coincé entre le professeur et Frank.

Position qui deviendrait à partir de ce jour, la leur...sans que nul ne se soit concerté ou même qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Tout était venu naturellement, Castiel, seul, demeura debout quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que dorénavant sa place serait auprès de Dean.

Ce dernier le regarda béat s'asseoir.

" Sorry pour tout à l'heure...Réflexe paternel" hochant la tête pour indiquer le buffet.

" C'était embarrassant" affichant une petite moue qui fit sourire de plus belle Dean.

" Je te promets de faire gaffe la prochaine fois".

" La prochaine fois, je suivrais Krissy" en se tournant vers elle.

" Ah bah merci bien" en enfournant un morceau de poulet. " Ca fait plaisir à entendre" se retenant vainement de postillonner. "La confiance règne".

" Directement les grands maux'' s'amusa Castiel en souriant avec tendresse au chanteur qui le lui rendit, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Ash les observa, témoin silencieux, et plissa les lèvres en replongeant dans son assiette de spaghettis...

Les discussions reprirent jusqu'au café.

.

" Cass...Simple curiosité " lança Dean, un peu inquiet tout en repoussant sa tasse vide sans la lâcher.

" Oui, Dean?" avec cette intonation dans la voix qui lui faisait redresser les poils de sa nuque.

" Le basket, ça te connaît?" les traits légèrement crispés, sentant le sourire goguenard de Ash sur lui.

" Pourquoi cette question?" en tiquant.

" T'occupe...Contente-toi de me répondre".

" Oui, le basket, ça me connaît" répétant les mots sur le même ton que Dean.

" C'est à dire?" se mit à espérer le chanteur.

" J'ai joué comme ailier pendant trois ans au collège".

" Dis-moi que tu pratiques encore?" le coupa un Dean soudain plus sûr de son fait.

" La dernière fois que j'ai touché un ballon, ça date d'un match interscolaire avec mes collègues" en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

" Et?".

" Où veux-tu en venir Dean?".

" On va se faire une partie et Ash t'a fichu dans mon équipe" maugréa Dean.

" Ce qui signifie, vu son visage rayonnant, qu'il doit me penser nul à ce jeu" en interrogeant du regard Ash qui planta le sien sur son assiette vide. " Tout comme tu as dû le penser aussi" en se tournant vers Dean qui regarda partout sauf vers lui.

" Ouais bon...Ca va" finit par admettre le chanteur.

" C'est qu'on peut pas dire que tu aies vraiment l'allure d'un athlète hein" osa timidement Ash.

" Je te retourne le non-compliment" répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

Gabriel et Jo ne purent retenir un rire franc devant le sens de la repartie du professeur.

" C'est de bonne guerre" abdiqua Ash en levant les mains en forme de reddition tout sourire.

" Je vais chercher le ballon" s'impatienta Dean.

" Mec...On vient de manger...Laisse-nous au moins le temps de digérer" pesta Ash.

" Vous aurez tout le temps de le faire quand toi, Krissy et Gabe serez de corvée bus" railleur.

" Moi?" fit surpris Gabriel. " Je me souviens pas avoir été consulté?" yeux écarquillés.

" Accord implicite...Tes dossiers de presse" en le pointant. "Mes paris stupides" en se pointant, visage rayonnant.

" Pire qu'un gosse" marmonna Jo.

Frank les salua, retournant dans son bus pour une sieste réparatrice tandis que Ronald fouillait les coffres à bagage interne pour retrouver le ballon de basket.

Quand il revint, les deux équipes s'étaient déjà partagé le terrain.

A droite, Dean, Jo et Castiel.

A gauche, Ash, Krissy et Gabriel.

" Prépare-toi à recevoir la raclée du siècle" lança Dean en ôtant son T-shirt de son jean.

" On va vous pulvériser" le harangua Ash en s'approchant, enfonçant sa casquette.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir du schnock" en ordonnant d'un geste à Ronald de les rejoindre au milieu du terrain.

" Ready?" fit ce dernier en tendant la main en hauteur, ballon dans le creux de celle-ci.

Dean et Ash s'abaissèrent sur leurs genoux prêts à bondir.

" GO" en relâchant le ballon et s'écartant.

Dean réussit à le toucher en premier et le dévia vers l'arrière où il fut aussitôt capté par Castiel qui fila droit en dribblant vers le panier adverse.

" OH la vache" sourit hilare Dean devant un Ash pétrifié.

" T'attends quoi?" hurla Gabriel. " Le déluge?" en se mettant à courir derrière le professeur en vain. Ce dernier tira de loin et marqua un panier à trois points.

" YEAH" s'enflamma Dean en frappant dans les mains de Jo médusée comme tous les autres.

" J'ai pas l'air d'avoir trop perdu la main" se contenta de noter Castiel en fixant le panier, fin pli satisfait sur les lèvres.

" Tu parles ...La classe Mec" le félicita Dean d'une tape sur son épaule.

La partie reprit, plus équilibrée, l'effet de surprise étant passé.

A la première pause, l'équipe de Dean menait 5 à 2. Ronald leur ramena quelques bouteilles d'eau.

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable et le terrain se trouvait exposé plein soleil.

.

Quelques conducteurs de passage s'étaient installés sur les bancs avoisinants, buvant en les regardant jouer, commentant et s'amusant à les entendre vociférer à tout va à chaque erreur signalée ou non par Ronald qui après cinq minutes à courir d'un côté à l'autre du terrain, se contenta de rester au bord de celui-ci. Agressé de toutes parts par des :

" Obstruction" hurla Dean en l'invectivant. " T'es aveugle ou quoi?".

" Il a marché " fulminait Gabe en pointant Dean.

" Passage en force" se lamenta Jo, cul au sol après une poussée de Ash.

Ils pouvaient tous entendre les rires des spectateurs qui ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de qui jouaient face à eux ou faisaient en sorte de l'ignorer.

La partie reprit, quelques T-shirt tombèrent excepté ceux des filles et de Castiel qui lui se contenta de défaire son pantalon.

ça hurlait, ça riait beaucoup, ça s'époumonait, ça s'essoufflait...

Après 20 minutes, l'équipe de Dean avait creusé l'écart et Castiel était devenu l'homme à abattre.

" Il a mis trois plombes à tirer" ragea Jo en pointant Gabe. " Son panier est invalide".

" Krissy!" geignit surpris Castiel quand elle lui écrasa volontairement le pied.

" Coup bas...Putain, il lui a flanqué un coup de coude" fit un Dean au bord de l'implosion, le visage en sueur, rougi par l'effort.

" J'ai rien fait...parano...mauvais perdant" le fustigea Gabriel.

A 30 minutes, l'équipe de Dean menait 12 à 7...

Ce fut vautré sur un banc qui faisait face au terrain, coincé entre deux jeunes garçons fascinés par la mauvaise foi des joueurs que Ronald finit par lancer un : " TIME" après 40 minutes. " L'équipe de Dean gagne 15 à 9 " en s'essuyant le front trempé du revers de la main.

Dean frappa la balle au sol et la regarda rebondir en hurlant de joie, bras au ciel.

Jo vint lui frapper dans le dos avant de s'effondrer au sol, épuisée.

Ash embrassa Krissy en lui promettant une revanche au base-ball...Gabe, à bout de souffle, resta plié mains sur les genoux, tentant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque plus proche de la normale que d'un TGV. " C'est plus de mon âge toutes ses conneries".

.

Castiel resta droit comme un i à peine essoufflé, le T-shirt trempé, il fixait Dean en s'amusant devant son bonheur infantile. Il finit par croiser son regard et le vit s'approcher à grand pas, le mettant sur la défensive.

Il l'enlaça brusquement.

" T'es le meilleur". Castiel en resta les bras ballants. " T'as joué comme un pro, Mec".

" J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir...Ca m'avait manqué" sans répondre à l'étreinte de Dean qui finit par s'écarter.

" On a besoin d'une bonne douche là hein" avec douceur, tout en lui serrant l'épaule, gardant sa main sur celle-ci.

Castiel avait les yeux rieurs. Dean le trouva, en cet instant, juste magnifique. Sans calculer son geste, il remonta sa main entre son cou et la base de la mâchoire. Il fit glisser son pouce sur celle-ci, yeux sur ses lèvres gercées, avant de soudain sembler se reprendre.

" Une bonne douche" répéta-t-il dans un murmure devant le visage de Castiel, devenu impassible.

" Il y a des douches ici?" brisa le professeur de sa voix trop rauque, aussi troublé que l'était Dean au même instant.

" Juste à côté du restaurant" fit en passant Ash en tapant dans le dos de Castiel qui en profita pour s'éloigner de l'emprise de Dean.

Trop de mots dans un simple silence.

Chacun alla chercher de quoi se changer et se dirigea vers les vestiaires attenants aux douches individuelles en enfilade.

Les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite.

Gabriel, Ron et Ash semblaient s'être donné le mot pour se doucher en quatrième vitesse.

" Déjà? '' leur lança Dean encore sous le jet en les regardant partir, débattant sur le match et son arbitrage " de merde".

" On meurt de soif...On se retrouve à l'intérieur" lança Ronald en refermant la porte derrière eux.

" Cass?" lança Dean, mains en appui sur le mur, eau tiède en cascade sur ses épaules.

Aucune réponse.

" Eh Cass?" en se redressant.

" Oui" répondit une voix étouffée par l'eau qui lui tombait sur le visage.

" Non...Rien" en fixant ses pieds.

.

Il le revoyait se mouvoir sur le terrain, slalomer entre ses adversaires, le T-shirt qui lui collait à la peau...Sa respiration saccadée...Sa langue qui lèchait la sueur qui lui perlait sur le dessus de la bouche...Fais chier, ce n'était pas le moment.

" Cass" la voix cassée alors que la douche de ce dernier s'était déjà éteinte depuis plusieurs minutes.

" A tout de suite" répondit-il en rejoignant les vestiaires.  
>" Cass...Putain" en grimaçant sous la douleur de sa soudaine érection.<p>

.

Castiel, essuie de bain autour de la taille, passa son index distraitement sur sa cicatrice.

Dean ferma les yeux et saisit son désir, construisant lentement son fantasme du bout des doigts.

.

Castiel, fixait le mur, cherchant une explication qui tiendrait la route. Parce qu'il viendrait un jour où Dean lui poserait la question et il ne sentait pas encore la force de lui en parler. Il ne lui mentirait pas, il contournerait la vérité.

.

Rythme lent et souvenir de sa main sur la sienne...Dean se laissa emporter par ses caresses.

.

Castiel finit par se lever et enfila son jean et sa chemise bleue. Son cadeau de bienvenue.

.

Dean se plongea dans ses yeux océans ancrés dans sa mémoire, accélérant ses va-et-vient, et finit par jouir dans un cri rauque laissant retomber son front sur le carrelage. Dernière caresse, dernier tremblement.

.

Castiel referma la porte des vestiaires et s'arrêta, il en avait eu envie autant que la voix de Dean lui avait laissé entendre son propre désir.

Il sourit las en sachant ce qui se tramait là, sous les douches. Il se mordilla la lèvre, le regard brillant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Ca le grisa autant que cela lui fit peur.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce furent autour d'une bouteille de bière qu'ils terminèrent leur pause. Frank venait de sortir du bus en s'étirant et fit signe à Gabriel de loin, qu'il était temps qu'ils reprennent la route, tout en tapant sur sa montre pour lui signaler l'heure.

Le bus démarra sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne interrompre leur pause. Il y eut bien quelques regards suspicieux et quelques I-phone et consœurs de sortis mais personne ne vint vers eux.

Comme si soudain, sur cet aire de repos, ils étaient redevenus des anonymes. C'étaient des moments rarissimes qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois le temps de savourer.En général, ils devaient souvent se plier à leur obligation avant de pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de calme, Henriksen y veillait.

Mais ce dernier avait du se rendre à Albuquerque en avant-garde pour régler un problème de sécurité dans leur futur hôtel, un des employés ayant laissé sous-entendre à la presse que le groupe logerait au dernier étage du 4 étoiles.

Il se devait dès lors de leur trouver une alternative. Il était hors de question que l'hôtel du groupe soit assiégé, jour et nuit, par des fans.

Le bus reprit la I-45 avant de finalement prendre la I-40 direction Albuquerque.

Leur petite séance de basket les avait tous épuisés si bien qu'une heure après leur départ de Dallas, tous avaient fini par s'endormir.

.

Dean, avait rabaissé légèrement son siège, sa fille endormie contre lui, tête dans le creux de sa poitrine et il avait fini par s'assoupir contre elle.

Ash, casquette rabaissée sur son front ronflait allègrement, Jo étendue sur le siège, tête sur ses cuisses.

Même Ronald n'avait pas rallumé sa PSP et s'était endormi en écoutant du Metallica qui grondait sous son casque.

Castiel avait fini par se laisser emporter par le sommeil, recroquevillé sur le siège face à Ronald. L'air conditionné lui donnant froid, il s'était recouvert de son trench-coat.

Même Gabriel, à l'avant, se mit à somnoler sur le siège du deuxième conducteur.

Après quelques minutes, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et ce fut la voix éteinte qu'il décrocha.

Henriksen leur avait trouvé un nouvel hôtel, le contrat de confidentialité ayant été rompu, il n'aurait pas à débourser quoi que ce soit pour le premier. Il lui donna les nouvelles coordonnées que Gabriel s'empressa de noter. Frank l'introduirait dans son GPS à la prochaine halte.

Quand Gabriel se retourna, regard paternel sur sa petite troupe, il aperçut Dean debout, observant Castiel.

Il ne lui avait jamais connu un tel regard et se demanda soudain si c'était à ce Dean-là qu'Ash faisait parfois référence. Celui d'avant...

Tout compte fait, il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct, ce professeur était décidemment la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé.

Une petite voix le mit cependant en garde...

Quel serait le prix à payer?

.

Fin chapitre IX

.

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

**Mille kissous.**

**Love you.**


	10. The duke city

**D'abord et avant tout, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews et vos mises en favori.**

**Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre.**

**Merci à Akana, Gray et Drayy pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.**

**Duke City est le surnom de la ville. Because : Duc d'Albuquerque (orthographe d'époque), vice-roi d'Espagne du début 18eme.**

**Je vous conseille vivement pour ce chapitre de mettre en fond sonore ce lien quand l'amphithéâtre sera plongé dans le noir...Laissez-vous porter...**

** watch?v=iW10cp223So**

**Chapitre classé "M"**

.

**Chapitre X**** : The Duke city**

.

Coudes sur les genoux, assis sur la pelouse qui surplombait l'amphithéâtre d'Isleta, Dean observait de loin le ballet des techniciens. Demain soir, ils se produiraient sur cette scène et ce serait là, une première pour eux.

Albuquerque n'avait jamais fait partie de leur feuille de route, le Nouveau Mexique se limitant à chaque fois aux villes de Santa Fe ou de Roswell. Mais vu le succès de leur dernier album, Gabriel avait décidé de quelque peu changer la donne en visant plus de grandes agglomérations et villes du pays.

Dean avait accepté ce challenge à la condition de garder sur la tournée quelques petites villes de province.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver parfois juste devant un parterre de quelques centaines de personnes. C'était plus intime et surtout cela lui permettait de relativiser les choses.

C'était quelque chose que Gabriel appréciait chez le chanteur et une des raisons qui faisait que le groupe le suivait peu importe ses choix.

Il tenait à ce que ceux-ci le lui rappellent quand il oubliait d'où il venait, ou par quoi il était passé.

Ne jamais mettre dans l'ombre ses années de galère où il se produisait dans de petits cafés concerts ou sur des petites scènes underground.

Ce public-là fut son premier et lui était encore fidèle aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas rare qu'il reconnaisse dans la foule un de ces regards d'hier. Il ne manquait jamais alors de lui adresser ne fut-ce qu'un sourire ou un mot personnel, manière pour lui de le remercier d'être encore là après toutes ses années et ce malgré la gloire qui avait propulsé le groupe au sommet des charts.

Dean, même si il se perdait souvent, se raccrochait à ces visages. Ils étaient le miroir de ce qu'il fut.

Il soupira en baissant la tête, jouant avec l'herbe tendre entre ses doigts. Il regrettait parfois ce temps de l'innocence, ces fous-rires entre deux pannes de camion et ces représentations devant une dizaine d'ivrognes qui reprenait en chœur et en cacophonie surtout, le refrain de leurs ballades.

Il cultivait un doux rêve, celui d'un jour, à nouveau partir sur les routes dans ce mini-Van tout déglingué qui était le leur à l'époque. S'arrêter dans des petits villages et chanter sur les places publiques, dans des fêtes locales ou dans des bars lugubres.

Etre payé d'un repas ou d'un lit pour la nuit, retrouver l'essence même de ce qu'était sa musique, un contact humain, presque au corps à corps.

.

Une ombre entra dans son champ de vision, il releva la tête tout en faisant pare-solaire de sa main.

" Hello Dean".

" Hey Cass" en lui souriant.

" Je ne te dérange pas?" mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

" Du tout" plissant les yeux.

" Nous allons faire un tour dans la Old Town, j'aimerais montrer à Krissy l'influence et l'apport du mélange des cultures anglo-saxonnes et hispaniques ainsi que celle des amérindiens sur l'architecture et l'histoire de la ville. Je me suis dit que tu serais éventuellement intéressé et que tu aimerais peut-être nous accompagner. Ash sera là" lança-t-il comme un dernier argument, craignant que son ton trop professoral ne l'ait rebuté.

Dean le regarda un long moment. Castiel semblait si troublé que ça le rendit touchant de maladresse. Il savait que là étaient les résultantes de la veille quand Gabriel avait distribué les clefs et qu'il avait choisi la chambre à côté de Krissy à deux portes de celle du chanteur qui en était resté coi.

Le professeur n'avait pas osé croiser son regard, ce qui n'empêcha pas Gabriel d'y aller de son petit commentaire acerbe " sur son évident besoin de dormir''.

Dean l'avait, de toute évidence, mal pris, tentant bien de faire bonne figure mais arrachant sa clef des mains du manager en le foudroyant du regard. Ronald serait son voisin de chambre.

Ash nota, faussement innocent, qu'avec sa musique à fond dans les oreilles, lui au moins ne serait pas dérangé par les cris d'extase de ses dames en chaleur.

Furieux, Dean s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en en claquant la porte pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain matin.

Si au petit-déjeuner, il sembla de meilleure humeur, il n'en fut pas plus bavard pour autant.

Ca n'empêcha nullement les autres de perpétrer la tradition des repas trop bruyants.

.

Gabriel leur donna rendez-vous à 10 heures dans le hall. Direction la route d'Islata, histoire de prendre leur marque, de faire connaissance avec les lieux et l'équipe de techniciens...La répétition aurait lieu le lendemain matin et le concert en fin de soirée, ils resteraient toute la journée sur place.

Castiel avait déjà annoncé que lui et Krissy les rejoindraient pour le concert mais que la journée serait consacrée aux études. La petite tenta bien d'argumenter mais Dean s'interposa, elle finit par s'y résoudre non sans bouder pour la forme.

En ce jour, ils avaient donc l'après-midi et la soirée de libre et tous comptaient en profiter. Jo retourna à l'hôtel suivi de Ronald. Gabriel resta sur place pour les dernières formalités.

Castiel, de son côté, émit son intention d'aller visiter la vieille ville.

Krissy avait accepté sans trop réchigner de suivre son professeur dans ses éternelles pérégrinations. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était ça ou rester enfermée dans le complexe hôtelier ou aux côtés de Gabriel qui n'aurait pas de temps à lui consacrer.

Ce fut avec un sourire non feint qu'elle le vit arriver au loin suivi de Dean qui semblait lui expliquer les rouages du plateau en pointant celui-ci de l'index.

" C'est Henriksen qui va être content" s'amusa Ash appuyé contre un arbre, bras croisés, tout en voyant le duo approcher.

Vic avait ronchonné pour la forme et avait embarqué tout le monde dans sa Ford de location.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Magique...Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ce que ressentait à présent Castiel devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui depuis les coulisses. Il avait une vue parfaite sur la scène, sur ce qui s'y tramait.

Tout l'amphithéatre avait été plongé soudainement dans le noir. Le public ne sembla pas comprendre sur l'immédiat, pensant à un problème technique ou l'introduction d'une ballade nostalgique...Ca finit par murmurer dans les rangs, quelques-uns se mirent à siffler et puis la douce mélopée d'une double flûte s'éleva et le silence se fit...

Nuit tombante, avec les derniers éclats d'une journée chaude et ensoleillée qui prenait fin.

.

La flûte se tut et un chant guttural s'éleva à sa place, puis le bruit d'un hochet, de pieds qui claquent sur le sol, de grelots qui tintent...

Lentement les spots éclairèrent la scène...Au centre de celle-ci une dizaine de danseurs indiens, tous en apparat...De tous âges. De tous sexes.

Debout derrière deux tambours de pow-wow, deux hommes battaient la mesure, faisant trembler le coeur des spectateurs au rythme qu'ils imposaient. L'émotion était palpable...

Perdus dans leurs transes, ils excécutèrent la danse du buffle...et le public les regarda fasciné sans émettre le moindre son...La voix des anciens montait crescendo, se mêlant les unes aux autres. En une harmonie de couleurs et de gestes séculaires, ils leur offrirent une partie de ce qu'ils furent du temps de leur gloire, du temps où l'Amérique était encore terre de leurs aïeux.

.

Castiel en eut la chair de poule et resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il sentit une main lui enserrer la taille. Krissy se colla à lui. Il la prit par l'épaule, leurs regards ne quittant pas ce passé immuable qui s'animait là, à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils voyageaient...

Peu à peu, le son des tambours et des grelots diminuèrent et leurs voix s'éteignirent pour laisser la place au son d'un violon qui s'accorda à la double flûte.

Les indiens disparurent dans l'ombre de la scène et Jo et une jeune pueblo furent à leur tour sous le feu des projecteurs. Avant qu'à nouveau l'amphithéatre ne soit plongé dans le noir. Le public mit quelque temps à réagir, encore sous le coup de l'émotion qui venait de l'attraper au vol.

Un applaudissement, un deuxième et les plus de 10 000 personnes se mirent à les acclamer dans une longue ovation.

Le respect...Le souvenir impérissable d'une nuit à Islada...

Les indiens se réunirent à l'arrière des coulisses où les attendait Gabriel qui avait du mal à cacher son émotion. Il les remercia et leur indiqua que le don à leur association avait été versé dans l'après-midi.

Le chef, harnaché de sa couronne de plume, s'avança et lui serra la main.

.

Dean les présenta en fin de concert qu'ils terminèrent sur la danse de l'aigle après que le groupe ait salué la foule, les adjurant de ne pas oublier à qui ses terres appartenaient et que cette culture était la base de la leur, de ce qui faisait la richesse d'Albuquerque.

Il fut acclamé par la foule avant de se retirer.

Quand il sortit de scène la première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher Castiel. Il était là avec Krissy à sa droite, captivés tous deux par le final.

.

Il prit, sans y porter vraiment attention, la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit une jeune fille ainsi qu'une serviette humide. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'eux...De lui.

Ce furent les applaudissements qui le firent sursauter et reprendre ses esprits. Castiel s'était tourné vers la sortie de scène pour venir à la rencontre des danseurs mais le chef de ceux-ci le devança.

Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se dirent de sa position mais le visage détendu et presque gêné du professeur témoignèrent de son embarras.

Le chef posa sa main sur son épaule et le salua avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui l'attendait. En passant, il salua Dean d'un hochement de tête.

Ils se retrouveraient plus tard au bar du _Hard Rock Pavillon_ quand tous auraient revêtus leurs vêtements civils. Dean avait bien l'intention de ne pas en rester là et comptait bien retravailler avec eux, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

Il se retrouva soudain avec Krissy plantée dans ses bras sans qu'il ne l'ait vue arriver.

" C'était génial Papa...Un de mes concerts favoris" le visage illuminé.

" Merci ma puce" main sur sa joue. "...Tu peux me laisser avec Cass quelques secondes...On se retrouve dans ma loge, ça te va?" en lui souriant tout en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches de cheveux. Elle refusait de les couper depuis des mois, pestant sur la lenteur avec lesquels ils poussaient... Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, il se demandait si ce n'était pas au fond ce qu'elle recherchait.

" D'accord" en s'écartant.

Il lui tapota le bout du nez affectueusement.

" File maintenant" en lui indiquant Jo qui l'attendait, trop pressée d'avoir ses impressions sur le concert.

.

Il les regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Castiel sans oser vraiment le fixer.

" Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de country ni de musique en général mais ce concert risque bien de me faire reconsidérer ma position" fit ce dernier en s'approchant. " Dean?" inquiet de son silence.

" T'es qui toi?" en levant son regard dans le sien.

" Pardon?" hésitant, reculant d'un pas.

" Tu arrives dans nos vies et...Tout ça" perdu, en balançant les mains dans les airs. " Tu...".

" Je suis désolé" rétracté sur lui-même face à l'attitude de Dean qu'il ne savait comment interpréter.

" Putain mec...Le sois surtout pas" en lui attrapant la nuque d'une main ferme.

" Dean...Je ne comprends pas" en tiquant.

" Merci" en posant son front sur le sien. " Juste merci" en l'embrassant longuement à la base de ses cheveux.

" De rien" finit-il par soupirer, profitant de chaque moment de cette étrange fusion, aussi étrange que l'était leur relation.

" Cass" en s'écartant tout en gardant sa nuque dans son étreinte.

" Oui, Dean?".

" Ce soir...J'aimerais...Je..." dans un silence pesant mais n'osant le briser plus avant.

" Je viendrais" en lui souriant avec tendresse.

" Je te mérite pas, tu sais" étouffant son rire pour cacher son malaise évident.

" Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte" se moqua gentiment Castiel.

" Imbécile" rit Dean en l'attrapant bras autour du cou. "Allez viens".

.

La plaine se vida lentement et il ne fit nul doute que l' _Indien Pueblo Cultural Center _aurait des échos de cette soirée, et ce, dès le lendemain.

Dean avait eu, la veille, l'un de ses plus beaux et gros coup de coeur avec ses amérindiens et il le devait à Castiel. Cet homme qui petit à petit et sans même s'en rendre compte, saquait les bases de tout ce qu'il avait construit durant ses dernières années pour se protéger.

Dean décida de le laisser faire, temps qu'il pouvait garder le contrôle.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Henriksen se gara sur le Rio Grande Blvd à hauteur du ABQ Trolley Co. Il ne sut trop pourquoi mais sur le coup il avait suivi les conseils du professeur sans chercher à comprendre. Il se contenta de lui faire confiance.

Pour bien découvrir une ville selon les dires dudit professeur et surtout sur un court laps de temps, il n'y avait rien de tel que d'en faire le tour en bus touristique.

Il avait demandé conseil à la réception de l'hotel qui lui avait proposé deux alternatives. Il avait opté pour la petite société ABQ.

Dean se montra peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rester son derrière collé à un siège pendant plusieurs heures alors qu'il venait de se taper 14 heures de bus mais Krissy et Ash semblaient trouver l'idée "super géniale" dixit sa fille...

Appareil photo planté autour du cou pour Castiel et I-phone dans les mains pour l'adolescente, ils embarquèrent dans un petit bus façon trolley ouvert à tous les vents.

.

Henriksen s'assit un peu à l'écart, quatuor à portée de vue. Les sièges n'étaient pas des plus confortables, le bois n'étant pas l'assisse la meilleure mais cela donnait au bus une touche d'authencité qui leur plut.

Ash s'assit à côté de Krissy , eux-même assis en face de Dean et Castiel. Le guitariste nota que le chanteur tachait d'éviter tout contact physique avec son voisin.

Il l'interrogea du regard, Dean le foudroya du sien.

Le guide apparut, fringant trentenaire aux cheveux hirsutes qui se battaient avec pitié sous sa casquette, une moustache mangeant ses lèvres et une partie de ses joues. Le ton qu'il prit pour se présenter et pour lancer l'excursion soulagea Dean... Adieu la famille Ingalls, vive M.A.S.H...

.

Dean retrouva son sourire goguenard, Ash en soupira faussement dépité. Ils n'étaient guère plus d'une dizaine, les places étant comptées, Castiel avait un peu abusé de la gentillesse de la réceptionniste pour qu'elle lui en réserve cinq pour l'après-midi, Krissy et Ash ayant déjà donné leur accord, il était quasi sûr que Dean les suivrait donc Vic par la même occasion, sécurité oblige.

.

L' ambiance bon enfant qu'avait installé le guide dès son arrivée donna immédiatement à ce tour de la ville, un côté familial qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère...

Le tour débuta, un peu tristounet dans des rues peu engageantes avant de prendre son réel essor.

.

Ash fit, littéralement, des bonds sur son siège quand le Trolley ralentit devant la maison d'un des héros de _Breaking bad_, une de ses séries fétiches.

" La vache, la bicoque de Pinkman" en obligeant Krissy à faire une photo.

Castiel ne dit rien mais sentit un sourire ironique posé sur lui. " Je sais...Youtube" maugréa-t-il. Dean étouffa un rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

.

Krissy et son père, eux, tombèrent sous le charme délirant de la _Spaceship House, _le délire d'un architecte un peu fou ayant transformé sa maison en énorme vaisseau spatial.

Castiel en resta sans voix. Ash, mort de rire tout comme la moitié du bus avec les explications un peu loufoques du guide. " Vous noterez les charmants dinosaures qui servent de gardiens des lieux...N'ayez crainte, tout le monde connaît l'adage, Dinosaure qui broute ne mord pas" en s'amusant de sa propre feinte. Sa blague n'était pas en soi très drôle mais son rire par contre avait le don d'être communicatif.

.

Ash refit une syncope quand apparut la maison blanche de Walter...Autre héros de sa série culte... Krissy en eut mal au bras à force de recevoir des ordres et suppliques : " Mais fais une photo" à coup de frappe sur son biceps.

.

Une vierge encastrée dans un arbre, un garage type année '50 avec des voitures garées aussi vieilles que lui, des maisons aux architectures hispaniques qui s'offraient aux regards curieux des passagers auxquels le guide s'efforcait de donner la meilleure réponse à chacune de leur question.

Castiel était tellement absorbé par le décor qu'il en oublia l'appareil qui pendait autour de son cou. Dean s'enfonça dans son siège pour pouvoir autant voir le paysage que son profil.

.

Le bus fit une halte au _Venezzia pizza_ d'où le guide revint avec un énorme carton.

" Red Chili hot pepper" lança-t-il en ouvrant la boîte offrant une part de celle-ci à tous ceux qui le désiraient ainsi qu'un bon de réduction...C'était de bonne guerre et même si elle lui arracha le palais, Dean admit qu'elle "déchirait et pas que le cul".

Krissy lui lança un regard noir de sens mais l'éclat de rire général lui fit recevoir en retour un large sourire niais.

Castiel refusa poliment tout comme Ash. Krissy s'y essaya mais laissa son père terminer son morceau.

" J'ai besoin de boire un coup là" fit ce dernier, le teint soudain rouge.

Krissy s'en ficha royalement et refusa de partager sa bouteille d'eau. " Fallait y penser avant" en la vidant en trois gorgées.

" Fille indigne" en aérant sa bouche de sa serviette.

.

Re-crise d'hyperventilation pour Ash quand le duplex de Jesse/Jane lui fit face. Castiel finit par lui tendre son appareil photo.

" Merci mec, je te revaudrais ça " en le lui prenant.

" Moi aussi" le remercia façon muette Krissy, déjà prête à protéger son bras de futures ruades de son voisin.

.

Dean, lui, retrouva son enthousiasme quand le bus tourna sur la légendaire Route 66. Il arracha littéralement l'appareil des mains d'Ash pour se mettre à mitrailler tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux.

" Merde...Merde" heureux comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

.

Krissy, de son côté, se prit d'une passion pour les peintures murales, magnifiques tableaux qui ponctuaient tout le parcours. Ainsi que pour les couleurs des façades occillant entre variété de bleu et ocre...Quelques touches de blanc et de rouge... Elle prit toutes les maisons d'origine amérindiennes en photo et filma toute la partie du tour qui les présenta. La voix du guide lui servant de repère.

Castiel nota son regard quand le guide évoqua le _Indian Pueblo Cultural Center._

Ils terminèrent par Downtown qui fut une belle surprise, tant dans l'archicture que par la diversité de celle-ci.

.

Quand le bus finit par se garer à son point de départ, ce fut avec regret qu'ils le quittèrent. Dean laissa un joli pourboire et tous remercièrent chaleureusement Tim, leur guide du jour.

Castiel resta un peu en retrait avec celui-ci tandis que Dean se ruait sur le distributeur de boisson. Krissy le suivit.

Quatres sodas tombés dans l'escarcelle plus tard, Castiel les rejoignit.

" Ca vous a plu?" en glissant à son tour quelques pièces dans la machine.

" Breaking Bad, mec...Tu rigoles que ça m'a plu" sourit béat Ash en repoussant sa casquette. " Jo va me pondre un oeuf" savourant ses effets à l'avance.

" On fait quoi maintenant?" l'interrogea Krissy.

" La culture amérindienne, ça te dit?" osa Castiel.

" Quoi? Un musée? Encore ?" soupira Dean.

" Musée oui mais aussi restaurant avec des spécialités locales...On pourrait y dîner avant de rentrer à l'hôtel" proposa-t-il.

" Vic?" fit le chanteur en se tournant vers lui.

" Tout se passe bien jusqu'ici...J'y vois pas d'inconvénient" en détachant un bouton de sa chemise. La chaleur devenant quelque peu oppressante.

" Moi ça m'intéresse...J'adore les indiens" continua Krissy en buvant son soda.

" Je vous suis " opina Ash.

" Allez va pour ton musée le prof' " finit par capituler Dean sans réelle joie.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

19 tribus étaient réprésentées dans ce Musée. Peintures, photos depuis les années 1880 jusqu'à nos jours, traces de ce passé à présent révolu.

A chaque période correspondait des objets du quotidien, des statues, des costumes...

Dean survola les pièces, préférant se plonger dans l'ambiance que de lire les panneaux explicatifs trop laborieux.

Krissy resta collée à Castiel qui lui décrivit patiemment chaque vitrine en quelques mots. Ash avait disparu du paysage. Ils le virent revenir, les attrapant tous par les bras.

"Amenez-vous...Ils vont danser" en les tirant vers la cour intérieure où plusieurs sièges, dont la plupart était à moitié vide, attendaient les spectateurs.

.

Un jeune amérindien, debout au milieu d'instruments disposés à même le sol, présenta le spectacle. Rappelant à chacun le sens de ces danses, l'importance des rituels, la connexion spirituelle, le respect de leur culture, le fait qu'il se devait de la protéger et de la léguer à leurs enfants pour qu'elle ne meure pas avec le dernier d'entre eux.  
>Dean l'écoutait, bras croisés, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Son costume tout de cuir tané et de plumes était magnifique et lui donnait une prestance qui étonnament l'intimida.<p>

L'homme cessa de parler, se pencha, prit un hochet et sortirent d'une des dépendances plusieurs indiens, femmes et hommes, tout en apparat. Dean se figea, subjugué.

.

Le spectacle dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux.

Dean semblait déconnecté, envoûté. Quand le jeune pueblo annonça la fin de la réprésentation et les remercia de leur intérêt, il fila droit vers lui.

"Dean?" fit Ash en le suivant.

Castiel resta en retrait avec Krissy, observant les trois hommes palabrer quand un ancien s'approcha, intrigué par la conversation qui semblait s'animer.

.

Après quelques longues minutes, Dean finit par saluer le jeune homme et revint vers Castiel et sa fille, visiblement désappointé, déçu et...vexé.

Le précepteur les interrogea du regard.

" Il leur a proposé de faire l'intro du concert...Ils ont décliné l'offre" fit Ash devant le silence du chanteur.

" Je peux savoir comment vous leur avez présenté la chose?" se demanda Castiel.

" Je lui ai simplement demandé et il a dit non...Point barre, c'est tout...Y a pas à faire tout un débat là-dessus...On se casse" pesta Dean en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

" Pourquoi les voulais-tu sur scène?" insista Castiel.

" Pour rien" maugréant de plus belle.

" Dean" insistant à nouveau en faisant face au dos du chanteur qui s'affaissa.

" Ca m'a touché, c'est tout... Je pensais juste comme un imbécile qu'ils aimeraient profiter un peu de notre succès pour mettre en avant leur culture".

" C'est un peu présomptueux comme attitude" grimaça Castiel.

" C'est ce que le vieil homme lui a fait comprendre et cela a vexé Monsieur qui les a envoyé poliment chier. Parfois je te jure, tu me fais honte mec " en enfonçant sa visière.

" C'est vrai ce qu'il dit?".

" Va te faire foutre Ash et toi aussi Cass" en faisant volte face, furieux. " Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour se faire connaître...FUCK...La prochaine fois que je voudrais rendre service, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois".

" Tu les voulais sur scène pour quelle raison, Dean? Les mettre en avant ou juste parce que tu trouvais que ça ferait classe" en imitant de faux guillemets. " d'avoir un groupe d'indiens faisant leur show pour mettre en valeur le tien" claqua Castiel.

" T'es trop con, t'as rien pigé" étouffant sa frustration. " C'était magnifique, c'était fascinant, je voulais juste..." ne trouvant plus ses mots. " Juste que tout le monde voit ça et ressente la même chose que moi".

" Je vois" sourit Castiel en s'éloignant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" s'inquiéta Dean.

" Je vais leur parler avec un peu plus de civilité...Tu devrais essayer parfois...Tu serais étonné de voir ce que la modestie et la diplomatie peuvent faire comme miracle".

" Modestie?" répéta Dean perdu avant que son franc ne tombe. "Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma modestie?".

" Que tes chevilles enflent?" répliqua aussitôt Castiel en haussant légèrement la voix.

.

Dean frappa le sol de rage, levant une fine couche de poussière dans laquelle il se perdit.

" C'est juste que j'ai pas trouvé les mots" maugréant entre ses dents." C'est pas vrai...Je suis pas ce qu'il croit" boudeur, menton enfoncé sur sa poitrine.

" Moi je sais que tu n'es pas modeste mais je m'en fous" fit Ash en ôtant sa casquette pour lui frapper sur l'épaule.

" La ferme" en cachant mal son amusement.

" Il va tout arranger, j'en suis sûre" affirma Krissy en se tournant vers Castiel en grande discussion avec l'ancien.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, il finit par faire signe à Dean de le rejoindre.

" N'oublie pas ...Modeste" lui souffla Ash.

" Tu vas la fermer oui" exaspéré.

.

En moins d'une heure et ce, autour d'un dîner typique, le vieil homme et le chef des danseurs acceptèrent l'invitation. Dean avait eu Gabriel en ligne, ce dernier décida d'en parler au régisseur ainsi qu'au responsable d'Islata. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision seul, cette entorse n'étant pas prévue au programme.

Ils dînèrent en débattant sur les différentes tribus de la région. Dean ne cessait de les interroger sur leur culture, sur la façon dont ils vivaient celle de leur ancêtre tout en arrivant à la communier avec celle qui était la leur à présent, oubliant le 3/4 du temps la nourriture en suspens sur sa fourchette ce qui laissa Ash, pantois.

Gabriel retéléphona quelques minutes plus tard pour leur donner son aval. Dean lui passa le chef des danseurs qui s'éloigna pour préciser les modalités de leur accord.

Un don à l'école du centre...

Dean avait continué à échanger avec le vieil homme, Ash ne l'avait plus vu aussi intéressé par un sujet depuis des années.

.

Il faut dire qu'auparavant, ils ne leur seraient jamais venus à l'esprit de découvrir les villes qu'ils traversaient. Tout au plus, en avaient-ils un vague aperçu en se rendant sur les lieux de leur concert. Mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient enfermés à l'hôtel à profiter de la piscine ou à se gaver de séries et de films, ne sortant que pour dîner dans un restaurant local.

L'arrivée de ce professeur curieux de tout avait changé la donne. Ash savait que même si celui-ci venait un jour à les quitter, ils continueraient tous ce petit rituel : apprendre à connaître une ville pour mieux s'en imprégner.

Ces indiens, ce coup de foudre de Dean, ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal car jamais ils n'auraient mis les pieds dans un tel endroit non pas par manque d'intérêt mais juste parce que le monde de la musique était devenu le seul qu'ils connaissaient et dans lequel ils évoluaient, et qu'ici, c'était le seul dont le professeur n'avait quasi aucune connaissance.

.

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui fixait Dean en buvant son café. Krissy semblait gagnée par la fatigue...La journée avait été longue et riche en évènement.

Il téléphona à Jo et lui fit part des derniers changements. Elle était avec Ronald et il entendit les éclats de voix enthousiastes de ce dernier.

Encore un choix de Dean qu'ils approuvaient sans même avoir eu leur mot à dire.

Il sourit. Il avait eu du flair Gabriel en engageant ce professeur. Il fallait que Dean retrouve un certain équilibre. A force d'être celui du groupe, à force de tout porter sans jamais demander d'aide ou en imposant ses choix, il avait fini par oublier qu'il était lui-même en déséquilibre. Castiel le lui rappelait.

Ils rentrèrent tard ce jour-là.

Gabriel s'était arrangé avec Frank qui servirait de chauffeur pour le groupe de danseur et viendrait les chercher le lendemain en fin de matinée. Toute la préparation du spectacle se ferait dans les coulisses, dans le plus grand secret, Dean exigeant que rien ne soit dévoilé ni même évoqué à la presse. Ils ne devaient entrer en scène qu'au moment de leur prestation.

Les retours sur le concert leur donna raison...La presse, les fans, tous ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur ce qu'ils estimaient être jusqu'à ce jour, le meilleur concert de cette tournée.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle du _Hard Rock Pavillo__n. _La soirée ne s'éternisa pas, les danseurs désirant rentrer chez eux et le groupe devant de son côté, récupérer avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin.

Tous finirent par rejoindre leur chambre.

Dean resta debout dos à la porte close, nerveux...

Trois coups…

Il sourit...Il était venu.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

"Entre" tout en lui ouvrant. Il le laissa passer et détacha la pancarte de la poignée " Do not disturb" tout en l'accrochant à l'extérieur.

Castiel se tenait debout à sa droite, observant du coin de l'oeil tous ses gestes...Rouages parfaitement huilés.

Dean referma la porte et posa son front sur celle-ci cherchant à calmer les battements de son coeur.

.

Il se redressa brusquement en attrapant Castiel par la nuque pour se ruer sur son cou.

Ce ne furent plus que gémissements entre deux souffles d'un désir inassouvi depuis trop longtemps. Ce fut le bruit des vêtements qui sont défaits, qui tombent lourdement au sol.

Des mains qui glissent, se nouent dans les cheveux, frôlent la peau trop brûlante.

Et soudain s'arrêter, essoufflés, en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient presque nus. En boxer pour Dean, en pantalon déboutonné pour Castiel. Leurs sexes engoncés, tendus à faire mal.

Même geste, prendre sa nuque, le rapprocher, front contre front et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres qu'il se refuse de prendre.

" J'ai envie de toi" murmure à son oreille.

Castiel s'écarta, les iris dilatés, et lui sourit, accord muet. Il se retourna en posant les mains sur le mur... S'offrant au regard noir de son amant.

.

Pendant un instant, Dean regretta ses yeux d'océan. Mais le désir était là, lui vrillant le bas-ventre. Castiel le sentit s'éloigner, quitter la pièce pour une autre et un bruit de fouille étouffé.

Il avait les bras qui tremblaient, un noeud dans l'estomac, l'envie de vomir mêlée à celle de l'avoir en lui.

Il ferma les yeux. Garder le contrôle. Il le voulait...Il osait...C'était son choix.

Il sentit alors la main de Dean se poser sur le haut de son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir, il en sursauta légèrement.

Les doigts glissèrent doucement, le faisant frissonner.

" Dean " en baissant la tête, lui offrant sa nuque.

.

Ce dernier s'y plongea sans retenue tout en saisissant son pantalon, torse collé à son dos.

D'un geste précis, il le fit descendre ainsi que son boxer jusqu'au sol.

" Lève les pieds" la voix trop rauque, sentant la chaleur de son corps brûler le sien.

Castiel obéit, peu sûr sur ses appuis.

" Ne t'inquiète pas...Je vais prendre soin de toi" en laissant sa langue tracer son chemin le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque." Tu me rends dingue" soupirant dans ses cheveux sombres.

Castiel répondit en se cambrant, collant ses fesses à l'entrejambe de Dean qui en profita pour enlever le dernier rempart qui les séparait. En se relevant, il prit le lubrifiant et obligea Castiel à ouvrir la bouche pour y caler le préservatif.

Ce dernier l'entendit ouvrir le tube, il sentit le froid. L'appréhension qui tenaille. Et une première phalange.

Dean le prépara longuement, cherchant le point qui le ferait réagir et lui ferait oublier la douleur de l'incursion.

Un cri rauque, un mouvement de recul...Il sourit en posant ses lèvres entre ses épaules.

" Ca va?".

Castiel ne dit rien mais erratique, mèches rebelles. Muscles qui se bandent et dansent sous la peau.

.

Il sentit la main de Dean lui ôter le préservatif de la bouche. Il respira pour se détendre, ça faisait si longtemps...Tellement longtemps.

.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration qui se bloqua quand il le sentit contre lui.

" Prêt?"

Il opina et Dean entra en lui.

Il se retracta sous la douleur, faisant geindre son amant contre lui.

Ce dernier fit glisser sa main sur son sexe abandonné et le masturba lentement, Castiel se détendit et Dean en profita pour le pénétrer d'une poussée. Le cri de Castiel le stoppa net.

" Merde" soupirant contre sa peau. " Chier" dans un murmure en accélérant ses caresses pour lui faire oublier la violence de son geste. Il sentit Castiel écarter sa main, l'obligeant à se concentrer que sur son propre plaisir.

" Cass?".

" Bouge" lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Et Dean obéit, la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Castiel lui fit perdre pied. Il oublia sa retenue, se focalisant sur son désir, ne cherchant que l'ivresse du moment, haletant en lui prenant les hanches, front sur son dos, regard sur son sexe qui entrait et sortait. ll n'entendait plus que le sang qui bourdonnait dans ses tympans, ne cherchant pas à savoir si Castiel prenait du plaisir ou non. Noyé dans le sien.

.

L'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, il cria sans pouvoir se retenir, surpris par sa propre voix résonnant dans la pièce. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher mais se raccrocha aux épaules de Castiel et là...

Il avait oublié le fondement même de ses règles, trouver du plaisir en en donnant à son partenaire.

"Cass" en se retirant le plus doucement possible. "Cass" en le retournant doucement.

Ce dernier lui sourit, le regard transparent, bleu sombre tout en lui posant la main dans ses cheveux distraitement. " J'aime t'entendre" en lui posant un baiser sur le front, fine pellicule de sueur.

Dean baissa le regard et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ôta son préservatif puis d'un seul geste lui engloutit le sexe en prenant appui sur le mur.

Il sentit les mains de Castiel dans ses cheveux, le sentit au bord du précipice après seulement quelques secondes.

" Dean" en s'enfonçant dans sa bouche d'un coup de hanche involontaire.

Au son de sa voix, il le prit plus profondément et Castiel s'abandonna dans un cri rauque en heurtant le mur de l'arrière du crâne.

.

Ils retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, adossés au mur.

" Je crois que tu avais raison" finit par laisser tomber Dean.

" A propos de quoi?" en attrapant son boxer.

" Il ne pourrait y avoir que toi" yeux mi-clos encore sous l'ivresse de son orgasme.

" Vraiment? " s'étonna, amusé, Castiel en enfilant son sous-vêtement.

" Je te promets pas que j'aurais pas envie parfois du corps d'une femme. Ce serait te mentir...et je ne veux pas te mentir, te prendre au dépourvu et encore moins te blesser".

Il l'entendit étouffer un rire et le vit fermer les yeux.

" Je suis sérieux là Cass".

" Je sais" en les rouvrant dans les siens.

" J'aime bien ce qu'on est" en se penchant pour attraper à son tour son boxer.

" Des amis de cul " avec un peu d'amertume.

" Je peux pas t'offrir plus et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es plus qu'un plan cul pour moi" grimaça Dean sous la flèche que venait de lui tirer Castiel.

" Je sais et j'ai accepté notre accord, je te signale" en s'étirant.

.

" Ce que tu as fait" marmonna Dean après quelques secondes d'un silence léger.

" Quoi dont?" en tiquant.

" Joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi tu veux" se remémorant Castiel lui retirant sa main. " Le sexe, c'est avant tout un plaisir partagé, buddy et là…" presque honteux.

" Mais tu m'as donné du plaisir Dean" en tendant sa main et lui caressant les lèvres.

" T'es une vraie tête de lard, tu sais" le repoussant avec tendresse." La prochaine fois, je te ferais gémir comme un fou avant de te prendre" en le repoussant épaule contre épaule, riant doucement.

" D'accord" se contenta de répondre Castiel en se levant, se crispant sous la légère douleur résiduelle, tout en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés.

" Tu veux boire un verre?".

" C'est contre les règles Dean".

" T'es chiant" rageur en attrapant son pantalon.

" Mais pourquoi pas demain devant youtube?" lui proposa Castiel en enfilant le sien.

" Demain j'ai promis une soirée père/fille à Krissy" en se relevant en expirant bruyamment.

" Ca sera pour une autre fois...Ce n'est pas comme si le temps viendrait à nous manquer" en refermant les boutons de sa braguette.

" En tous cas, ça, ça me manque déjà" avec un petit rictus.

" Bonne nuit Dean" dodelinant de la tête, entre dépit et amusement, se dirigeant vers la porte, chaussures en main et chemise ouverte.

" Bonne nuit Cass".

.

La porte se referma.  
>Dean se laissa tomber en se serrant violemment les cheveux entre les doigts.<p>

"Merde" en levant les yeux au plafond, le coeur serré dans un étau.

.

Fin chapitre X.

.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Pour ceux que cela intéresserait, je posterais un OS Destiel ce jeudi en parallèle avec Chapaf. Une même sujet pour deux fandoms différents. Tout vous sera expliqué en temps voulu. **

**Mille mercis à vous pour tout.**

**A jeudi et/ou à dimanche.**

**Love you.**


End file.
